


Two for Perdition

by Dylina



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Affection, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Character Turned Into Vampire, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dismemberment, Dominance, Dungeon, Erotica, Forced Nudity, Hair-pulling, Knifeplay, Lovebites, M/M, Masturbation, Neck Kissing, Orgasm Denial, Poetry, Power Struggle, Rage, Rimming, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sleepy Cuddles, Snogging, Vampire Bites, Vampires, Violence, ferdibert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:46:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 28
Words: 65,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22118107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dylina/pseuds/Dylina
Summary: Ferdinand is fighting under the Professor as they march into Enbarr. Ferdinand is captured by the Imperial Army and given to Hubert. Hubert has requested that Ferdinand be spared death and brought into his service. Ferdinand has no idea that Hubert is not an ordinary human.Requests and friendly chatter on Twitter @Infiniteambigu1
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir & Hubert von Vestra, Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra, Lorenz Hellman Gloucester/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 31
Kudos: 241





	1. Chapter 1

Enbarr; it was once a grand city, the jewel of the Empire. It was famed for it's churches, opera theatre and the tearooms. The smell of tea and wine would perfume the air; a welcome cocktail of aromas for any weary traveller. unfortunately the city had been ravished by war, the architectural marvels were crumbling to dust, flowers trampled under foot and dead soldiers and horses were left festering in the streets. There used to be fountains with cascading water glistening in the light but now the waters ran red. War is full of smells, newly deployed soldiers would be overwhelmed by the olfactory assault that they would soon become lambs to the slaughter. The air was full of the overpowering stink of blood and decaying flesh which had a middle note of burning. Enbarr smelt like a butchery and Hubert would have it no other way. To his refined but unearthly nostrils the scent of blood and sweat were as delicate as that of a rose. The clash of steel upon steel, screams, cries, explosions, horse's hoofs and prayers to a false goddess were beautiful to him, each sound was an different musical instrument in the orchestra of war.

That smell, it pierced through his nostrils and down into his chest even more effectively than a spear, it had been over five years since it had caressed his senses. He inhaled deeply to intake more of the loveliness; an opulent medley of fruits with an underbelly of pine. It was unmistakable to whom the aroma belonged; Ferdinand. Ferdinand had betrayed him and sided with the Church when The Empire attacked the monastery. He had chosen to followed the mysterious professor over him; at least that was how he viewed it. His secret love went with another man, the pain he suffered was worse than damnation. He was certain that his heart had stopped beating because Ferdinand had impaled it on an invisible sword. Now that Ferdinand had rode into Enbarr, he would take back what had always belonged to him.

From atop the impressive arched gates he could see far into the horizon. He hoped to see golden light amongst the chaos, a single candle in the darkness of war. All he could see was the Death Knight piling up corpses as though they were logs. He tried to listen for a voice full of theatre but only heard the guttering and spluttering of dying men. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted a group of mysterious mages carrying a body in a Hessian sack. Could it be? His heart was resurrected from the graveyard of emotions in his chest. Had they managed to capture his beloved as instructed? He couldn't leave his post at this time. He had to ensure no one entered the imperial palace. With the vast number of decapitated corpses lining the streets accompanied by an endless number of beasts and Imperial army uniforms marching it wouldn't be long until those following the banner of the Crest of Flames would fall and the Empire would be victorious, only then could he enjoy the bounty of war.

……................

There was a low groan as Ferdinand regained consciousness. At first his vision was blurry, several blinks did little to improve the situation. For now he would keep his eyes closed so that the disorientation of his vision didn't make him nauseous. His first sense to restore itself was his smell. Surely his nostrils should be picking up the scent of gunpowder, foul magic and blood, instead the aroma was rather wonderful; it was like he had been laid to rest in a rose garden. Was he dead? The explosion had knocked him off his trusted horse, and sent his body through the air as though he was a mere doll. Once he hit the ground the world went black, that was all he could recall. He couldn't be dead, the dead didn't have a heartbeat, yes it was weak but he still felt it. He was sure the dead didn't need to breathe, yet he breathed in a ragged fashion. It was a miracle but he was certain that he was very much alive.

Where was his? The only information he had to try and answer that question was the scent of roses, until his other senses returned he was clueless. Slowly his sense of touch started to grant him new knowledge about his location. The weight of his armour wasn't present, instead he appeared to be adorning a fabric luxuriously smooth and soft, quite heavenly upon his aching muscles and tender bruises, it must be silk. It was rather worrisome that he wasn't wearing his battlefield attire. Who or what had gone to the effort of changing his clothing and why? What was their motivation? What was supporting his throbbing, weighty head? It was something considerably plush, could it be a cushion? Had he survived, and was resting in an infirmary recovering from his wounds? His drapes felt far too opulent for the standard infirmary. There was a blanket keeping his body warm and a mattress as lovely as sleeping on a cloud. It was obvious he was in a bed but where was this bed?

Hearing was the next sense to restore itself and to his surprise he heard the gentle chime of a musical box playing the loveliest lullaby. It seemed that whoever had put him in this bed had gone to the great effort of surrounding him with loveliness and finery. For the moment this level of comfort must mean he was safe.

He tried opening his eyes again, at first he noticed the lighting was dim, the romantic gloom of candlelight. In the gloom he could see the silhouettes of flames flickering, the shadows they created swayed like erotic dancers on the wall. He noticed the candles stood on ornate candelabra. His eyes then focussed on the four twisted posts that surrounded him and the elaborate organza drapes which hung from them. Whoever his room belonged to had exquisite but expensive taste. By his bed was a nightstand which had a beautiful bouquet of orange roses, a jug of water with a crystal glass and a small selection of cheese and fruits. It was only when he noticed the fine selection of food that he felt the ravenous hunger making his belly growl and the dryness of his throat.

All the mannerisms and etiquette of his noble status vanished when he ate the luxury provisions provided. It tasted truly delicious, how his host managed to acquire such fine cheeses in wartime was a mystery. That was a minor concern for now, his main need was to fuel his body to enable continued healing. It was clear that his wounds had been carefully treated, despite this he doubt he could stand or even lift a sword. Now he would rest until he could learn more about his environment.

Hubert entered the room silently, not even the creak of the door nor his footsteps made a sound. From the door he could see Ferdinand laid out on his back upon the four poster bed. As a boy Ferdinand had been cute with his boyish smile and short curly hairdo. Hubert remembered how slender and frail he was back in their days at Garreg Mach. Ferdinand was no longer a frail and slender boy, he had grown into a man. It would have been unsightly to drool but Hubert couldn't help himself. Ferdinand had filled out nicely with an athletic toned body and his hair was like something from a fairytale. He was lovelier than his memories recalled.

At an inhuman speed he drew closer to the bed. His eyes were ablaze with desired as he admired the treasure gifted to him by war. A hand reached out to touch the cascading locks of sunshine gold which had sprayed out upon the cushion. Ferdinand could feel icy fingertips toying with his hair, the coldness made him shudder. It took all of his might to keep his eyes closed. Then he felt the wintry chill stroke his cheek. There was no way he could remain passive and pretend he was asleep. He opened his dazzling honeycomb eyes and gazed up at Hubert. The disbelief made him blink several times. Was it possible that he was a war prisoner? Anxiety filled his tired body and shone in his eyes. "Hu...Hu....Hubert?" His voice was shaking with uncertainty and dread.

"You have nothing to fear my beloved." Hubert whispered in a gentle voice as he leant in and brushed his lips against Ferdinand's ear. "You are safe here. Everything your heart desires shall be yours. You shall feel pleasure beyond the realm of possibility. I will make you blissfully happy my dear Ferdinand."

Ferdinand felt even more dazed and confused by Hubert's words. What was going on? Why had he been spared death? He attempted to sit up but his body betrayed him, he was still too weak to be defensive. "What happened?" He asked meekly, swallowing hard to try and swallow the fear in his voice.

Hubert pressed feathery kisses upon his forehead, careful to avoid the bruise where Ferdinand had hit his head. "The war is over. The Empire has been victorious. As far as I know you were caught up in an explosion and thrown off your horse. You were brought to the Imperial Palace unconscious. Don't worry your wounds have been treated and you should recover fully."

Ferdinand's eyelids grew heavy with tears. He sobbed freely, unashamed of his sadness. "My men? The professor? Seteth?" Hubert wiped away the tears with a silk handkerchief before he replied. "They have all perished. As I have stated; The Empire has won the war. Lady Edelgard's dream has been realised."

"Why am I still alive?" Ferdinand wept, his heart torn to pieces with sorrow ; all his friends and his loyal comrades in arms were gone. A good commander should have died with them.

Hubert continued to absorb the tears with the silk. "Lady Edelgard said I could have a bride. I chose you. "

Were his ears playing tricks on him? Did Hubert use the word 'bride'? That simply wasn't possible, Hubert was devoted to Edelgard, he loved her. "Did you say bride?" The grogginess was beginning to return accompanied by a renewed thumping inside his head. He wasn't answered with words but with a soft kiss on his lips. Ferdinand stared up at him in horror, instinctively pressing his body deep into the mattress. "GET OFF ME!!!" He shrieked in the loudest voice he could muster. He used the blanket as a barrier as he pulled it tightly around his body.

"Hush now my beloved, everything will be alright. You need to rest." With a vice like grip Hubert grasped Ferdinand's cheeks and gazed deep into his eyes. Ferdinand wanted to scream, toss his head around and even bite Hubert to stop him touching him but for some reason he couldn't look a way, Hubert's syrupy eyes had enchanted him,. Everything around him swirled except for Hubert, his stern handsomeness and distinct facial features were clear. Ferdinand felt his body melting into mattress before becoming lighter than air.

Hubert continued to speak in a soft deep baritone as he hypnotized Ferdinand. "You will be taken to paradise my sweet. All the stars above will be within your reach and I will gift them to you. You will learn about the pleasures of the flesh; those dark forbidden lusts only known by those shrouded in eternal night." Beneath him he could see the tension in Ferdinand drifting away and his frantic heartbeat softening in his chest . There was no more shrieking, just peaceful breathing. "When your strength returns I shall sip upon your delicious blood; such a rare delicacy. You will become addicted to the ecstasy, a high beyond the heavens, and call me 'Master'."

Who could resist such temptation? Ferdinand was the sun and he was the moth eternally reaching for the light. He needed just a little taste to satisfy his desire temporarily. He breathed his cool breath onto Ferdinand neck; a soft gasp escaped his lips, for Hubert no pulley could have been sweeter. Then he tenderly brushed his lips upon Ferdinand's neck, burning as they made contact. As he ran a hand through his hair, as the kisses became harder and more urgent. A hand ventured around Ferdinand's back and pulled into his wine scented body. Hubert imprinted kisses on his shoulders and in his hair, breathing him in, that rich scent of tea and forest fruits.

Ferdinand was trapped inside his mind, silently screaming, never to be heard. Hubert was violating him with his lips, whispering sinister promises of a dark paradise and vowing to enslave him. His body was unravelling in Hubert's arms, yielding to his lips and craving his affection despite his internal protests. This violation shouldn't feel so sensual and so damn good. His eyes passively observed as Hubert undressed. Inside he was pleading for mercy. Ferdinand was moved upon his side as Hubert spooned behind him and held him close. Hubert laid his head on strands of gold luxury; the pool of silk that was Ferdinand's hair was his new favourite indulgence.

"I am starting to learn about your body my sweet. You like it when I kiss your neck and shoulders. You adore the caress of my icy breath against your warm skin. I never imagined you would be so sensual. Let me kiss you to sleep. " Hubert slipped for a brief moment, hearing Ferdinand's ragged breath, the tapdance of his heart, and the soft contented moans broke him. From his mouth his incisors became stalactites with dagger sharpness, they rested upon his shoulder, gentle enough to not break the skin but deep enough to leave an indent.

Ferdinand held his breath as he felt something dig into him, something that felt like a weapon. He wanted to squirm away, but his mind resembled a person trapped in a panic room slowly suffocating. Soon his suffocation would be over. Hubert reached up a hand and closed his eyelids.


	2. Chapter 2

As he stirred from his deep sleep a groan lingered on his lips. Blink...blink....from sleepy eyes to full clarity, Ferdinand was greeted by candlelight which bathed him in a gentle glow. Behind was an indent where Hubert once laid but now was an empty space. As he sat up he stroked his neck feeling the memory of Hubert's lips. On his shoulder the imprint of his teeth were still visible. He had to cover the imprints, remembering being poked by Hubert's teeth was disturbing in a way he couldn't quite fathom in his awakened state. His body still felt the warm tingle from the affection he received whilst emotionally he felt vulnerable and tormented; as a warrior he loathed feeling that way. 

As he ran his fingers through his hair, to tame the wild fire of wayward embers, his mind tried to piece together what exactly happened last night. Claustrophobia; the feeling of being trapped in a box in his own mind while Hubert entered his personal space uninvited. Ferdinand shuddered as the vision of those mesmerising eyes entered his thoughts. Those eyes had enchanted him somehow and stolen his freedom. When and where did Hubert learn such dark magic? Last night, for the first time Hubert seemed unearthly and inhuman. Ferdinand couldn't quite put a finger on why he was different. He didn't wish to dwell on it due to his body aching and crying for the warm of an embrace. It had only been soft kisses and an ungodly caress but it was enough to give him an addicts itch. 

Was there anything he could fashion into a weapon? His eyes surveyed his immediate surroundings and it didn't require much ingenuity to find something. The candelabra's would definitely be a good weight, and combined with the flames could be potentially dangerous. However the awkwardness of the shape and the inability to conceal it made them a less viable option. His eyes honed in on the crystal glass jug. If he smashed it hopefully a suitable shard of glass could be wielded like a knife. Without a second thought he pushed the jug off the bedside table onto the ground. It smashed into a treasure trove of glistening fragments. One piece had fashioned itself into a triangular shape. Ferdinand instantly retrieved the piece and hid it underneath his pillow. 

The door opened without making a sound, shadow flooded into the room. Ferdinand's hand rested by the pillow as he observed the silhouette of a completely veiled woman. Ferdinand felt his heart rattling in his chest and tension build in his shoulders. His fingers crept beneath the cushion as the woman moved closer with a silver tray. She placed the tray upon the end of the bed. It contained his breakfast of scrambled eggs and bread. The mysterious veiled woman studied the broken jug. "Master Von Vestra would be displeased if you have hurt yourself. Please be more careful." She swept up the glass into a blankets before folding the fragments within for safety. 

"Did you say master? Why did you call him that? " Ferdinand tried to remain calm but there was the drama of panic in the pitch of his voice. The woman failed to answer him which he found most vexing. What tormented him more was that it reminded him what Hubert had whispered to him. "You will call me master." Was that lady hypnotized like he was? Had she been forced to bend a knee to Hubert against her will? There were so any unanswered questioned and no one was yielding explanations. 

At this time he had to focus on survival. He didn't have the time to mourn defeat in a respectful manner. When he had escaped then he could remember the cherished friends he had lost. Survival required energy and he would be foolish to reject the offer of food. Once again good manners were abandoned in favour of haste. It didn't seem right to enjoy the meal, yet it was perfectly seasoned and utterly delicious. He could have easily consumed a second serving. 

It was time to try and walk. He stretched out his legs in front of him and carefully felt his way down them to his toes; first the left and then the right. As far as he could see they were unharmed, just a few minor bruises and scrapes which had been carefully cleaned and healed by an unknown person. He twitched his toes to check that messages were travelling from his brain to his limbs. He was satisfied when they moved without discomfort. He then carefully felt around his torso, a large bandage had been tightly secured around him , he had bled so heavily that it was visible through the wrappings. Ferdinand grimaced as he attempted to look behind the bandage. From what he could detect some of his flesh had been melted by the heat of the explosion. The ghastly sight beneath the bandage nearly made him faint. The feeling of dizziness and imbalance returned so he laid back into the bed hoping he would soon recover his clarity. 

"I am glad to see you have a good appetite." Hubert purred his voice echoing around the room, coming from no where and everywhere . Ferdinand opened his eyes and frantically tried to locate the source. Suddenly he heard a piano playing from the corner just outside of the periphery, shadows shrouded the musician from view. The song that was being played was exactly the same as the one from the musical box. It had an eerie beauty. Ferdinand tucked the shard of glass into the back of his trousers and decided to venture towards the sound. Effort was required to simply stand, his tired body ached for the warm the of the bed. His legs felt as they were made of lead as he staggered forward.

"You really should be resting. I long to take you home to Castle Vestra but you are unfit for such an arduous journey." Hubert continued to play, caressing the keys as though they were familiar lovers. "And you should really be careful handling glass. I wouldn't want you to cut yourself." 

Ferdinand reached for the shard of glass to find that it turned to sand between his fingers. The shock made him tumble backwards but he didn't hit the ground, instead he found himself wrapped in Hubert's embrace. How was it possible? No one could move at such a speed? Before he could protest he had been pulled into an dance. Hubert's inhuman strong arm supported his back whilst the other hand had locked fingers with him. Alarmingly the piano was playing by itself and some invisible instruments joined in the composition. Ferdinand was trying to urge his body to struggle and lean away but the communication appeal between limb and mind was broken. His body craved the intimacy of the dance, the support, the strength and the comfort. He felt his body rest against Hubert and let him guided him in a complex routine of swirls and sways. 

"What are you?" The words didn't form properly and came out as a series of laboured pants. If Hubert understood the question then he chose not to respond. Hubert spoke in kisses, ravishing them all over Ferdinand's face and neck. Once again Ferdinand couldn't understand why he wasn't struggling but was sighing in contentment instead. He had no idea the exact position he was in, everything apart from Hubert was a smudge of nothingness. It was only when he felt the cloudy mattress absorb his body that he realised he had been rested upon the bed.

"Hubert! Please don't hurt me." The words were clearer but they were still separated by heavy breaths. Ferdinand felt himself exposed, his legs and groin relieved of clothing. In his chest his heartbeat was hard and rapid, so much so that it pulsated through his flesh. Breathing grew increasing difficult as terror choked him. He felt icy fingertips teasing the sensitive slit of his anus and teeth skim over his thighs. Ferdinand's eyes were puffy and red with tears as the internal voice in his mind begged for leniency. 

A fang penetrated the flesh of his inner thigh, it hurt so desperately that Ferdinand thought his obituary was being written. The pain morphed into something indescribable, something beyond human imagination and sensory perception. It was pleasure in the purest form, uncomplicated bliss which took hold of every fibre and stimulated it beyond it's limits. There was no way he had any influence over his body; it had become lost in a wanton paradise. 

"Yes...yes..oh Hubert!" He cried out as he felt his body ignite like fireworks and burn down his resistance . He arched his back and flailed like a flag in the wind. Hubert penetrated him, violated him with fang and finger. His fingers twisted and turned, slow and deep, burying into the delicious slit whilst he slowly embedded his fangs deeper and deeper into the supple flesh of his thighs. 

Ferdinand was being forced to orgasm at unnatural speeds and being held at the peak for unbearable lengths of time. It hurt so sweetly, his body shone with sweat, his face was cherry red with arousal and his hair clung to his body. If his hands weren't gripping the mattress for dear life then they grappled at Hubert's head and tried feverishly to push him in further than it was possible, even for a vampire. 

Ferdinand had been enslaved by this extraordinary pleasure. He had sullied himself with an excess of cum. His cock hard, erect and throbbing with ecstasy. He called out Hubert's name over and over in his helpless frenzy. The sound of his name was the sweetest music to Hubert ears. He was burning down Ferdinand's defences with desire and disarming him with his seductive fangs. The blood was most exquisite, a fine vintage, it contained his kindness, positivity and his hope. It was all the light he needed in the dark chasms of his soul. 

Hubert withdrew his fangs and sealed the wound. He admired the wreck he had created; Ferdinand was a drooling, drunken, sexed up heap lost in Hubert's vampiric greed. Hubert loved the sight of the noble soiled and intoxicated beyond recognition. "You are beautiful right now. I cannot let you go quite yet. I have one more peak for you to climb."

Ferdinand felt a tongue slide between his buttocks and tease his rim. The tongue danced and flicked at his rim before slipping inside and causing contractions to vibrate throughout Ferdinand's body. Hubert had a sly grin, relishing the command he had over his lover. He could do anything he wanted and Ferdinand would just scream his name. Then he sunk his fangs into Ferdinand's buttock and slowly drew out the blood. 

Ferdinand wasn't sure he could handle anymore. He was certain his eyes had rolled so far into his eyelids that they would never come down. Every single nerve was experiencing sensory overload as pleasure and pain blended into a tantalising cocktail of abandonment. He howled, moaned, shivered and any remaining resistance or independent emotion was rived until the world became black and he passed out into a dreamless state with a smile upon his face.


	3. Separation of mind and body.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ferdinand finds himself in the infirmary.

"You couldn't control yourself. Sometimes you are no better than a demonic beast destroying everything in it's path. It makes you a bother Hubert."

The voice sounded familiar but Ferdinand couldn't put a name to it. Whoever it was seemed to be washing him. It couldn't be Hubert applying the sweetly scented water because the touch was warm. He could hear the slosh of the water and feel the kindness of the stranger as they cleaned him with great care. 

"He wanted me to love him, to take away his pain. My sweet Ferdinand was suffering from his wounds and I couldn't do nothing. I know he is not ready for such an arduous journey but I need to take him home. The preparations for the wedding are already in progression" Hubert spoke in his polite voice, the voice he used to discuss business.

Ferdinand had come to the conclusion that Hubert was a control freak. What was truly disturbing was all the talk about him being his bride. Surely that was impossible without his consent. Hubert's touch was unmistakable, those wintry fingers would always make him shudder. Those ghastly hands seemed to be rubbing shampoo into his hair. 

"I cannot stop you. I can only advise you against it. Your ability as a healer is limited." That strange voice which contained a slight growl was really driving him crazy. Ferdinand searched every corner of his mind for a name. 

"Let me reassure you that the journey will go without incident. I have hired an extensive entourage. Ferdinand will rest within the carriage with me. He will be in my arms the entire journey. For sustenance honeyed fruit and fine tea will be offered. Everything has been diligently planned, every detail considered. I have even planned a few stops at places of natural beauty to ensure he gets fresh air." Hubert clearly spoke with slight irritation in his voice from the strangers scolding. Ferdinand could feel him pouring jugs of warm water over his hair to wash out the shampoo. 

Ferdinand squeezed his eyes shut tightly before forcing them open. He breathed softly through his parted lips as he observed the mysterious man cleaning him. The man had beautiful hair created by blades of grass from a lush meadow, which matched his eyes of an endearing emerald hue. "Linhardt." The name escaped his lips in a barely audible voice. The last time he had seen him was when he was battling at Fort Mercous. He thought the gentle healer had perished when the javelins of light turned the place to ruin. 

"Hello there sleepyhead." Linhardt chuckled as he endeavoured on his cleaning duty. "Listen to me calling someone else sleepyhead; pot calling kettle black."

Ferdinand was consumed by his suffering. All the questions were erased from his mind by complete mental and physical exhaustion. His limbs were utterly useless. Drained of the energy necessary to move them. His thigh and buttock felt swollen from the depth of the penetration. There was no other option but to lay and hope he wasn't molested or mauled again. Beneath his skin was a burning sensation; the junkie 's craving for the high. Ferdinand felt the urge to scratch but lacked the determination to do so. For the moment he would just have to tolerate the incessant nagging of his body. 

Hubert stroked his cheek before trailing his snowflake fingers down his neck. Automatically Ferdinand's body tried to rise to meet the touch. "Stay still my sweet. You need to rest." Hubert purred as his hands glowed red. From ice to hellfire , Hubert used magic to heat his hands. These heated hands combed through Ferdinand's hair, drying his endless threads of gold. Ferdinand found the sensation relaxing, his eyes closed in restful peace. 

Why was his exterior placid? Inside he was in turmoil, terrified of the dark secrets Hubert hid. The memory of what happened earlier when Hubert was raping him was fragmented. Something happened that drove him wild, stole his senses and corrupted them. Ferdinand remembered the lips caressing his thighs and the finger penetrating him. What did Hubert do exactly? The question was causing him distress. It was like Hubert pumped his veins full of narcotics and rendered him fixated. Suddenly the pain in his thigh and buttock seemed to intensify. Ferdinand hissed and coiled in agony. 

"I think he is suffering from withdrawal. Thankfully you didn't drink too much blood." Linhardt spoke in a disinterested tone. None of his actions seemed to have any urgency despite Ferdinand's obvious torment. Linhardt stroked his chin in contemplation as his eyes drifted over Ferdinand's body. There was a tired sigh from his lips as he applied some healing magic. "Brew some healing herbs whilst I move him to a chair." There was annoyance in his voice due to the physical assertion , yet Linhardt was still kind and gentle to his patient. He wrapped Ferdinand in a cotton tunic so he could maintain his modesty before carrying him over to a nearby chair and propping him upright. Despite his lean figure Linhardt was actually stronger than he appeared. "You have been well and truly fang fucked haven't you Ferdie. I heard you from the other side of the palace, in fact you woke me up. Next time I will have to tell Hubert to keep his victims quiet. Hubert is not very traditional when it comes to biting. If he had his way he could smother you with bites until all your flesh was wounded, like a pin cushion."

Ferdinand squirmed in the seat, his legs visibly shaking as ',fang fucked' was mentioned. His eyes bulged from their sockets as dread trickled down his back. Hubert was a leech supping from his veins. This vile 'leech ' had infected him with a pleasure virus and had his full. The mere thought of drinking blood was nauseating enough to make him heave. Linhardt responded by shoving a vial of sedation herbs down his throat. Ferdinand choked violently as he could feel the substance ooze down his throat. Linhardt patted his back in an attempt to help him recover. 

Hubert returned with an elegant bird patterned tea set and some cookies. "I will take it from here Linhardt. Thank you for your assistance." The pair exchanged bows before Linhardt departed leaving Hubert to tend to his ' bride'. Obviously Ferdinand had experienced some trauma during his absence. His body appeared to be spasming periodically and he seemed unable to blink. "Don't worry, I am here for you now." As he brushed his hand over Ferdinand's face his eyes closed on command. Why did Hubert have such strong control of his body? Hubert's touch seemed able to dispel the nightmares from his bones. As soon as he was lifted up and placed on Hubert's lap his whole body surrendered to him. He found himself hugging Hubert's left arm whilst nuzzling against his chest. 

Ferdinand wanted to be cringing, grimacing or at least showing some disdain. No matter how much anguish or fear he felt his body simply wasn't acting accordingly. In fact he was disgusted by his depravity as he found himself sucking Hubert's fingers. 

"You are such a needy little thing." Hubert buried a few kisses into his honey curls. "It is misery to be separated from me. Together we create heaven for each other." He picked up a cookie and placed it between his fangs. He watched with amusement as Ferdinand started to nibble at the cookie in the manner of an eager mouse until he reached Hubert's lips and licked them clean. 

"What have you done to me?" His lips trembled as finally he had willed himself to speak. His voice was exhausted and strained whilst his body blossomed anew. His body performed a sultry tease, sensual fingertips brushed over his neck as he tossed his hair back, luxurious curls draped down his back like silken curtains.

"Wrong question!" There was a change in his voice, the tone was darker laced with bitterness, similarly his expression resembled that of someone who had been sucking lemons. "Do you know what you did to me? You chose the Professor over me. The day you turned your weapon on me, on the Empire, you shattered my heart. I had never experienced such pain; physical or emotional. I have missed you. You can't imagine how much I missed you. I had scouts and spies check on you constantly. Every day I feared that I would receive need of your passing. You wouldn't believe the suffering I felt. When I received news that you were part of the army attacking Enbarr I was elated. My jaw ached from smiling ." 

"I did nothing!" Finally voice and emotion matched, the anguish in his heart could be heard. " I liked you back then. I had boyish fantasies about dancing with you at the ball. I kept challenging Edelgard not only to prove my worth but to get your attention. You were a foul mouthed gremlin back then. You always tried to belittle me with that smug smirk on your face. Part of me wanted to punch you whilst the other just wanted to kiss your lips until they had worn away." a pause accompanied a weakening tone, "none of that matters now." Ferdinand shook his head woefully as his voice trailed off into silence. 

Some movements coordinated with his sentiments but the addiction was the overall master of command. Ferdinand had managed to retrieve a teabag from the teapot and was flavouring his neck with it. Hubert groaned as temptation gnawed away at his resolve, Ferdinand was such an exquisite tease, the way he swayed and swung his head with the sweetest 'come hither' eyes was mouth watering. He felt his fangs extending into his bottom lip, keeping them sheathed was problematic.

"Oh but it does matter." Hubert spoke with the compressed voice of a ventriloquist ."Emotions linger, fester, even if we long them to leave our hearts. Inside your heart is a place where I reside. Love never leaves." Hubert's tongue traced the intricate paths of tea over Ferdinand's neck; following in swirls and wavy lines, even little circle and heart shapes. Tea tasted better served on a human. If only Ferdinand's body could be a platter for all his meals. Finally he rested his fangs at the journey's end on the jugular vein, not leaving an imprint. It was sensual to him to feel the pulse against his fangs and the gasps and deep breaths of his lover's arousal. 

Ferdinand reached for the tea cup with an unsteady hand. Hubert enveloped Ferdinand's hand with his own to enable him to sip at the herbal concoction. "Love never leaves" He whispered the words against the porcelain. "It festers, rots and decays until it is truly repugnant." He cursed himself for being aroused, provoked into heat by the promise of Hubert's fangs.

Hubert pressed a finger to those luscious tea soaked lips in order to hush him. "No more scorn, that is my command. I will accept questions, as many as you may have, but insult is redundant. I demand your frivolous sweetness and shining kindness to be evident in every word." He moved his hand to stroke the bulge that had formed in Ferdinand's groin. A wicked grin crossed his chiselled features as Ferdinand ground desperately against his palm. "You really are bad trying to lure me into sex play when you should be resting. How will you regain the strength to indulge in a romantic meal with me later if I exhaust you again? I have gone to such effort to make it perfect. I have decorated the room in orange roses to celebrate your beauty. You will wear an outfit specially chosen by myself and the chefs are some of the finest in Enbarr serving rare and exotic fair. You have missed luxury. Your body craves the pampering. Let me spoil you my sweet."

Once again his body was forsaking him, rejecting to fight against Hubert and resist the provocation of his primal urges. He found himself nibbling at Hubert's neck and showering him with pleading pecks. Wordlessly he was begging to reach his zenith, the high above all others, the tower of his castle. His mind was complaining about Hubert selecting him an outfit and treating him like a mannequin. Damn his body lost in lecherous games. 

As much as he wanted to play Hubert knew that he must force Ferdinand to rest. It was with great reluctance he used his eyes to enchant Ferdinand and send him into a rejuvenating slumber. Given the opportunity he would have let Ferdinand nibble and kiss him all day. He wasn't going to leave his lover alone in that grand lonely bedroom. So he wrapped him up in his cape and carry him to his office where he laid him on the sofa. Once he was satisfied that Ferdinand was comfortable he went back to his duties.


	4. Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ferdinand finds himself in Hubert's study.

Ferdinand felt like furniture being moved from room to room without opinion or consent. At least the grogginess and heavy head quickly subsided as he blinked to adjust his sight to the candlelit gloom. He was upon a plush sofa, unbelievably comfortable, his body cocooned in luxury and warmth. The candlelight enabled him to figure out the contents of his surroundings via contorted shadows. There were bookcases looming over him filled with book with unreadable titles, and a globe made of stone where the flame of the candles reflected. In the distance was an unmanned desk; grand and imposing with the outline of a picture frame above.

"The numbers are dwindling and will continue to do so until they are ultimately eliminated." The voice clearly belonged to Hubert but from his current position he couldn't quite figure out where he lurked in the shadows. "Scouts have located a small hideout of mysterious mages. I will entrust you and Caspar with the job of destroying them. "

Ferdinand sat up as his eyes attempted to probe the darkness. There was a groan as the addict's itch irritated him, so deeply embedded in the layers of his skin that normal scratching couldn't penetrate deep enough. . Self hugs and rubbing did little to remedy the trembling sensation that had become part of him. At least his ears were feeding him information, the rustle of paper and the familiar whine of stiff armour in need of oiling. Within the dim he could just make up the silhouette of an armoured man in a place the light seemed to avoid. Something hung over the armour like a parasol of death. Ferdinand could just about trace the shape; a scythe, it was an instrument of death and destruction. There was only one scythe weilder he knew of; The Death Knight. Horror gripped his body, tensening every tender muscle, weighting his shoulders like anvils and possessing his heart with the thumbing beat of dread. Stillness; he tried to be a statue and tame the rasp of breath unsuccessfully as the labour of his breath was unbearably loud. 

The silhouette of the reaper started to enlarge as it drew perilously close. Red eyes; fuelled by hatred and wanton lust locked upon his frail body like a forbidden spell. There was little chance he could defend himself against the black armoured monster, out of instinct he reached for an object to use as a weapon. The volume he had grabbed was a dictionary weighted with words. Could it be a shield to protect him from unwanted touches or a bludgeoning weapon to demonstrate his bravery.

The Death Knight hung over him like a dark cloud in a dank sky. A ghastly hand reached for his face, Ferdinand managed to swat it away like it was a fly. A cruel laugh echoed within the helmet; hollow and devoid of sympathy. He ripped the book from Ferdinand's feeble grasp with ease and violated his mouth with two suffocating fingers. Ferdinand gagged and gargled as the Death Knight took perverted liberties with his throat. Ferdinand used all the strength left in his reserves to grab his arms and try and pull him away; all to no avail. All he could do was plead with his eyes, use his golden orbs to beg for mercy, and to try and shine his light into Death Knight's dark abyss of a heart. 

There was an ungodly growl; so beastly and inhuman that it chilled Ferdinand to the bone. The sound wasn't the Death Knight but Hubert with fangs hanging from his mouth like almighty blades. "Get off him!" Hubert snarled as he delivered an armour denting punch to his helmet. Ferdinand stared in a mixture of relief and disbelief as the Death Knight clattered to the ground in a heap. A low growl continued to vibrate in Hubert's throat as he booted the Death Knight around like he was made of air. "Touch him again and I will snap your neck like a twig; is that clear?" The Death Knight scurried away like a frightened mouse. 

Were the Black Eagles full of inhuman monsters? He didn't recall Hubert demonstrating such physical strength when they were together at the monastery. Ferdinand cursed himself for finding Hubert's power sexy; it was deplorable to feel that way. Hubert was a freak! He should be appalled not aroused by any single aspect of him. Then there was that unearthly growl; an hellishly sound which both terrified and allured him. 

Ferdinand coughed as air returned to his lungs. Hubert sat by his side and passed him a glass of water. "I am sorry I failed to protect you adequately. Such a repugnant creature doesn't deserve to reach for your light." 

Ferdinand drank slowly as the water soothed the soreness of his throat. His attention then returned to the inhuman monstrosity by his side. A hand reached for Hubert's mouth, hovering timidly over his fangs. "Have you always been this way?" Curiosity emboldened him to caress the top of one of the elongated fangs. He was surprised that despite the sharpness it did not break the skin. Hubert felt moved by Ferdinand's curiosity and was determined to nurture it. 

Hubert leant forward and brushed his fangs against Ferdinand's lips in a manner that was so gentle and tender that it left the normally dramatic man speechless. "I was born this way. Von Vestra has been a house of vampire lineage for as long as the name has existed. Does this frighten you?" 

"Yes and no; I am terrified by what you are capab!e of and what you have done to me, yet every nerve screams your name over and over until it drives me to the brink of disparity." His eyes closed as his tongue explored Hubert's teeth, tasting the ragged tips. Ferdinand pulled away so he could have another look at the fangs. Those impaling, stabbing and imposing fangs should have sliced his lips and tongue open and get Hubert seemed able to control them masterfully. "I have never heard a growl like that before. It is nothing like a demonic beast, or a wild animal." Ferdinand attempted to simulate the sound but ended up sounding like a kitten trying to roar.

Hubert smiled warmly as he growled into Ferdinand's ear. "Do you like it? I can hear your heartbeat increase. Is that fear or excitement?" He chuckled as Ferdinand's cheeks turned a delightful rosy hue. His question had been answered; it was excitement more than fear. How could he resist Ferdinand when he was being adorable? Hubert didn't even try to contain himself. The growl changed to a strange purr as he helped himself to a few light sucks of the bottom lip. When their eyes met Hubert could see the absence of an internal struggle. Ferdinand's body and mind were working in union. 

With a painless nip to the lip he drew the sweetest red elixir; Hubert had never tasted a kiss as delectable. Ferdinand felt bliss, pure and without parallel, from the kiss. He moaned into those icy lips as his arms hugged around Hubert, pulling them flush together. Hubert could feel Ferdinand's heart skipping against his silent chest. For that moment he shared the precious little heart vowing to keep it dancing and skipping until the time was right to turn his beloved. 

"We can discuss your predicament and I will answer all questions over dinner. I have gone to great effort to make it perfect; from sourcing the finest ingredients to hiring musicians to serenaded us. I want to show you the lengths I will go to just to make you smile. Your smile lights up my world. You will forever be the only sunlight I will ever need." He ran his thumb over Ferdinand's bottom lip to check that the tiny cut had sealed.

Hubert had stolen his entire vocabulary leaving him speechless as well as breathless. All he could do was respond with a nod before Hubert laid him back into the plush sofa. Ferdinand feared being made unconscious again. For some reason Hubert left him awake as he pulled the heavy desk over and continued his Empire responsibilities. Hubert trusted that Ferdinand would be peaceful and wouldn't cause himself unnecessary harm.


	5. The whirlwind

Ferdinand had been watching Hubert work at his desk for over a hour; confused, conflicted and irritable. All his Integrity had been lost to addiction, all the things his body would do to be bitten again had deteriorated it rapidly. Every kiss had been hollow, a shallow attempt for pleasures of the flesh. There was nothing pure about his craving for Hubert. He found it deplorable how he swooned at Hubert's powerful, distinct and handsome features. There was a dark charisma which captivated and enchanted. Every time he found of the intimacy and the unbelievable love that was made to him he discovered that he would suck on his fingers. It seemed that every nerve and pour was fanned and lost to any rationale. 

Boundaries lines; they had been crossed then erased the moment Hubert touched him. He had revelled in the high, now Hubert could do anything to him and his flesh was only be able to utter "yes." Due to his lust, the frailty of his body and the suffering of his wounds he hadn't been able to mourn those he had lost in the war. His eyelids grew heavy with tears, he buried his bed in the cushion to hide them from view. His friends were all he lived for, his reason to breathe and to fight. After he lost his home, his noble status and his dominion as,all opposition to the Empire were crushed, his future looked bleak, then his father perished in Hyrm territory and he feared his life would be that of a lonely vagabond. It his his friends, the professor and Seteth who drove him forward, gave him purpose and hope. He should have died with them. He feared that survivors guilt would consume him in the end. 

What was his future now? Hubert had promised him him pleasure, luxury, care and anything his heart could desired but at a price, an extortionate price. It seemed that Hubert would only be happy with complete surrender of his mind, body and soul in exchange for the life of a sybarite. No matter how he felt in his heart it seemed that he would be bruised and tethered by his love.There were a few positive things; Hubert was kind, caring and attentive; qualities he never demonstrated in his days at the monastery. The way Hubert had helped him drink, washed him and tended to his wounds was loving. A life with Hubert might not be so bad. Ferdinand had harboured affection for him from the days at the monastery, the days when a argument was like an alternative flirtation. Before marching to Emdarr he remembered the woe he felt in his heart when he considered Hubert's death, he tried to be emotionless and convince himself he was just following orders but that didn't stop him weeping all night before reaching Embarr.

A touch, a stroke of comfort upon his arm, every time Hubert touched him he was burnt, yet the burn was the most exquisite pain. Ferdinand didn't turn to him. He didn't want Hubert to see his puffy eyes and the trails of sadness down his cheeks. A kiss, a searing kiss which set his senses on fire was pressed into his hair, his ear and then his neck. Hubert brushed the hair from Ferdinand's face, once clear he kissed each droplet that dared to fall from his eyes. Hubert wasn't one for condolences but his kiss was more sentimental than a thousand pretty words.

Warm yet brutal; that perfectly described Hubert in this moment. All the healing and soothing didn't detract from the fact he was a prisoner. Would his will ever be his own? He doubted it, passion had eroded his independence. Ferdinand sniffed, trying to draw every tear back up inside of him. Then he felt a glass pressed to his lips, urging him to sip. After a few sips the glass was replaced by a silk handkerchief which dabbed away any spillage. 

Ferdinand jumped a little as Hubert's lips brushed over his heart; kissing over the cracks, debts and frayed edges. At the same time every nerve carried electric pulses of joy around Ferdinand's body. "My heart is sullied by dirt, blood and poison." Hubert whispered softly against Ferdinand's chest which buffered his voice. "You have a heart of gold, you always have. The hardships you have suffered and the atrocities you have witness have not tarnished it. Your heart still has the lustre of a thousand stars and shines brighter than the sun. I was worried that war would have hardened your heart. I shouldn't have never doubted your strength of character. I am a fool for doubting you " He chuckled softly as he laid his ear upon Ferdinand's chest so he could listen to the precious heart beat. "You feel too much. You have always felt too much."

For a moment Ferdinand was unsure what to do with his hands. There were awkward motions until Hubert's words guided them over him, cradling Hubert against his chest. "What has changed? We used to argue all the time. We argued soo much that we both had to implant a thesaurus in our brains so that we never ran out of insults. The entire length of our group tasks were full of bickering and pettiness."

"I admit there were times you needed a good spanking." Hubert mused as he recalled their explosive exchanges. "I loved our arguments. My day wasn't complete unless I had insulted you fully." He looked up at Ferdinand, gently cupping his face. "You don't realise how much you love someone until they are gone. I missed you. The pain in my heart was nightmarish. Now that I have you back I am going to never let you go."

How could he resist when Hubert was the master puppeteer of his emotional strings? No one had ever plucked the strings of his heart as though they were a harp and created such beautiful music. Ferdinand knew his body had been stolen from him. He no longer had control over it, it seemed his mind was going the same way. Ferdinand was fearful of what he was descending into. Could it be the abyss, the darkest, corridors of the catacombs or some other hellishly place in the bowels of the earth? "You are trying to blind me with sweetness and affection." Ferdinand sighed deeply as he felt the desperate longing to surrender his heart but the consequences could be damning and this terrified him. 

Hubert knew that Ferdinand's flesh was enable to deny him. As he brushed his fangs over his neck, Ferdinand yielded by tilting up his chin. Hubert was the conductor of an orchestra of moans and coos. He was pleased with how he could make Ferdinand perform for him. You said that you loved back when we were at the monastery together. Did you dream of me? What did you dream of me doing?" 

Ferdinand couldn't utter a word over his ragged breaths and uneven pants. Was it Hubert's intention to forbid him from mourning by keeping him in a permanently sexed up mess? To cling to the only threads left of his clarity was futile. He already felt his head drifting from reality with lightness, his vision was no more than a hazy kaleidoscope of his surroundings and the only things he could hear was Hubert's seductive baritone and his growl of the wolf. 

"Were my kisses soft and delicate Ferdinand?" Hubert tormented and enticed with trails of feathery kisses over his collarbone. Ferdinand felt his back arch into him and his head swayed in restless arousal. "Were the kisses rough Ferdinand? Were they passionate and greedy?" As Hubert sucked hard upon his flesh Ferdinand gasped as the skin turned purple at his command. 

"Did I fuck you? How did I fuck you Ferdinand? Tell me." Hubert teased as he violated Ferdinand's underwear and caressed his finger over his rim. "Was I slow and passionate? Did I take my time to satisfy you?" Hubert grinned as he felt the buttock clench around his fingers and an erection burnt Ferdinand's cock with delightfully painful horniness. "Was I rough Ferdinand? Did I choke you and pound you hard until you wept with joy?" 

Hubert was about to finger fuck Ferdinand's anus again until resilience and fight sparked him into life. Strength was fuelled by desperation and adrenaline as he pushed Hubert off him. "Maybe I was the one penetrating you! That's right, you laid there and took it howling like the beast you are." He panted heavily, the moment of energy fleeting as he felt lead in his muscles, despite his ailing body he wanted to make a stand; he wouldn't tolerate mishandling from his puppeteer. " You are an abomination!"

Overpowering Ferdinand was effortless, Hubert didn't bother to spare his ego as he grabbed his wrists and pushed him down into the fabric of the sofa . "As much as I appreciate a defiant spark I think it would be to both of our benefit for me to give you a warning. " Hubert was careful to not leave a mark as he pinned Ferdinand in place with a combination of brute force and his body weight. "I am an abomination!" In a frightening grotesque expression he lengthened his fangs to their furthest reaches just beyond his cheek. Ferdinand stared up in horror at the reality of the monstrosity he had to face. "I could give you everything. You can't even begin to comprehend the lengths I would go to for your happiness. In return you must never deny me. When I want you, you will give yourself to me. My strength is monumental. My magical knowledge comes from beyond the shadows and darkness itself. I am not to be messed with."

Ferdinand whimpered as his body gave him mixed signals; there was the cold hands of fear caressing his bones, causing an earthquakes throughout his skeleton, then there was the red hot poker of desire probing his groin, dousing him in sweat. "On a balcony, standing with the sky blossoming into the hues of dusk." There was a tremble deeply embossed in his words.

Hubert responded with surprise. "On a balcony? What gibberish do I have to endure now?" 

"You would come up behind me and intertwine your fingers with mine. I would kiss your hands and you would whisper sweet things into my ear. Soft and deep; you would make it last until the moon was our spotlight." Ferdinand couldn't look at Hubert as he gave details about his private and intimate fantasies. 

"Of course I would take my time." Hubert leant in and kissed his forehead. "If you want pretty words in your ears then I will whisper them until my throat is sore. Dawn and dusk will beautify your vision every day if you desire. Just be mine." Hubert powdered Ferdinand's face and hair with brush of fang and lip.

"Tireness; it washes over me again. Everything is exhausting." Ferdinand sighed as his emotions felt battered and bruised by the whole ordeal. 

" it is not long until dinner my sweet. Some nourishing food will do you good, until then close your eyes and rest. " Hubert pressed on final bittersweet kiss to his lips before he went back to his desk to finish his work. Ferdinand could only embrace his body consumed by a tornado of emotions. His body was reeling, frustrated and unsatisfied, it ached for Hubert. His heart felt vulnerable, bleeding sorrow and despair. Finally his mind had numbed itself with horror, his imagination threatening to conjure up impossible and vicious horrors. Sleep would be relief but it didn't come. Instead he just laid there counting his heart beats and trying to forget that Hubert's chest was still.


	6. Chapter 6

It was impossible to rest when he was in a constant state of alert; jumping up at every sound, shivering at the slightest movement and hallucinating silhouettes in the shadows; darkness upon darkness. Ferdinand kept caressing his lips; the beautiful vampiric kiss could still be tasted, the pleasure and the unique feeling of being special still lurked in the invisible wound. Fear and pleasure; pleasure and fear, the two had become inseparable. For Hubert to arouse the deepest ecstasy he had to release the ghastly fanged beast. What a depraved creature he was! One minute Hubert was sweeter than any berry, kinder than any monk and lovelier than any high quality tea, the next minute he was a gratuitous maliciousness and capricious wretch on a path of wanton destruction. His attempts to maintain any composure during the unpredictability of Hubert's storm were simply useless.

Out of the corner of his eyes he observed Hubert with his,quill turning ink to poison and sentence into treat. Hubert was a gifted wordsmith with a vast vocabulary and a polished style of writing. It was a pity he used his talent for the art of manipulation and intimidation instead of the art of beauty. His silent observations were disturbed by the visitation of a mysterious mage. Ferdinand watched with eyes like hawk as the stranger drew ever nearer. Anxious energy filled his limbs as he rose and retreated to the furthest corner in a passionate gesture of abhorrence. He wrapped the curtain around himself to force a fabric shield to protect his exposed body. The revulsion of feeling at the unspeakable horror before him was overwhelming; it had no eyes, just black holes, just emptiness, just a terrible good devoid of any recognisable emotion. Hubert's flesh resembled the ethereal moon but the mage's was sickly and peeled away from the bone with infectious mucus and pus which oozed out of each orifice. 

Ferdinand felt overcome with nausea as the name seemed to move ever closer every time he blinked. The movements were unnaturally terrible; the mate didn't walk but hung in the air like a man dead in the hoop of a noose. His eyes felt sore as he strained to keep them open, one blink and he feared that the mage would be pressed up against him. Oversized, distorted and extended to the perfect proportions for strangulation were the bony fingertips which reached out to Ferdinand's face. There was no other choice, in a frenzied panic he called Hubert's name. Hubert was the only one that could protect from the unwanted touch from the mage in front of him. 

Don't be afraid of that. It is nothing but a tool." Hubert whispered in a velvety tone. The voice seemed to envelope Ferdinand's body in calm. Ferdinand felt the tension in his muscles slacken as he was lulled into a softened state. When the ice cold fingers caressed his cheek there was no flinch, not even a squirm nor a cry for help. As his vision became a dreamy haze there was only Hubert's voice. "You are going to look magnificent tonight my sweetheart." The voice didn't just caress his ears but reached inside of him and held onto his heart. It felt like Hubert's lips had brushed against it as the beat gently throbbed in his chest. "Your stress, your pain, your fears will soon be gone. You will be the candle in the darkness, my eternal sunlight."

Ferdinand had no idea what was happening to him. His sensory organs were providing him with no information. Any atrocity could be tormenting his body and he had no way of knowing. Then...Snap! Hubert clipped his fingers and Ferdinand was summoned back to normality. Firstly his eyelids flickered until everything was clear. Hubert was seated opposite him dressed in an tuxedo; he was ashamed by how dashing and attractive he found Hubert. His eyes lowered to the table he had been seated at. The presentation he was similar to that of the finest restaurants in the capital; elegant silverwear, a charming floral , napkins folded into swans and shimmering crystal glasses of the finest quality. In the centre of the table was a candle igniting the room in a amorous hue. The flame reflected in his honeyed eyes as he watched the rippling dance of fire. Hubert was silent, words would have ruined the captivating sight; fire up on fire; blessed light shining upon a divine light, the view could inspire playwrights and artists alike. 

Ferdinand started to carefully survey his surroundings. He tried to limit the number of dramatic gasps but he never been able to close the curtains on his theatre. As his eyes discovered famous masterpieces adorning the walls he couldn't help himself; gasping, oooing, and gazing in wonderment. Then his eyes rested upon a small band of musicians playing instruments he didn't recognise. The notes and composition were lovely but impossible; the human war had never heard anything like it. There were notes nestled between notes and complexity beyond human ability despite this he found himself moved upon to try and him along. Ferdinand had no way of stopping himself, true appreciation was shown by turning his heart into sheet music and committing a song to memory. 

His him fell silent when he noticed he had been dressed in something unusual. The material was heavenly; soft and smooth like silk. There was a slight jolt as he noticed it had a skirt. Had Hubert put him in a dress? He shook his head, trying to the his mind of that crazy thought. It was clearly a dancer's tunic coloured the imperial shades of white, red and gokd. It was a little shorter than the outfit worn on the battlefield but the fabric still draped in a perfectly fluid way to accent his movements. "Why have I been out in a dancer's tunic and sandals. Oh my I am in sandals. Does Hubert have a weird foot fetish?" Ferdinand was shocked then his question came out audible. He covered his mouth as he wished he could swallowed the words back down his throat. 

Hubert chuckled at the suggestion of a foot fetish. "Forgive my self indulgence dear Ferdinand. Do you disliked garments? I admit that I dressed you in those garments for selfish reasons. You have beautiful legs, so supple, toned and delicious." Hubert couldn't help but lick his lips as he remembered feasting upon the sensual inner thigh. 

"Oh....oh...oh!" Ferdinand was instantly flustered, the remembrance of the intense pleasure caused his leg to shake quite violently. The good thing about long hair was that it could be used as a veil; Ferdinand flicked his hair forward to try and cover his cheeks. 

"Please try and relax Ferdinand" Hubert's voice was the audible equivalent of deep, dark and smooth melted chocolate. He poured the wine; clearly a desirable and valuable vintage. It was the type of wine that a noble would have on display as a grotesque demonstration of wealth but would never drink. Ferdinand recalled his father had a few similar bottles on displays.He had always been enchanted by their seductive shades of red and the way the light failed to penetrate to the darkened centre of the liquid. 

Was it a good idea to indulge in sometching which could alter his clarity? Alcohol dulled the senses and numbed the emotions; could he afford to not have his perception and,awareness fully functioning? Too late; he had one sip and now he was enamoured with it. The bouquet of the wine was akin to strolling through a fragrant orchard and the flavour of an explosion of forest berries which tantalised every tastebud. 

A lady shrouded in an aubergine veil approached with the first course. She moved with the grace and finess of a ballerina. It was clear that Hubert had silent dominion over them; telepathic, hypnotic perhaps? Ferdinand wasn't naturally instinctive when it came to magic. He preferred the practicality and tactile essence of armour over the mystery of magical protection. The food diverted his attention; the smell was mouthwatering which caused an ravenous hunger to ravish him. Ever since he had been Hubert's prisoner he had been physically unable to decline food. Normally a body healing from war wounds did require nourishment to facilitate wellness but his body was insatiable in it's greed. With every bite his mouth became an amphitheatre with his tastebuds as the audience being spoilt with an titillating performance of new and amazing flavours. 

"Is everything satisfactory?" Hubert observed Ferdinand's eager but polite eating. The ambiance, food and the wine seemed to have the desired effect of soothing his beloved. Ferdinand gave a little nod as he glanced over at Hubert before continuing his meal. Hubert allowed himself to smile as he ate in a precise and thoughtful manner. 

"This is just a small taste of your future. You will be surrounded by beauty unseen by mortal eye. You.will experience pleasure beyond the capacity of humanity. You will feel love, the love of a vampire. Vampires have chambers in our hearts which mean that our emotions are deeper, oh so desperately deep and unyielding."

Ferdinand crossed his knife and fork in the plate when he had finished his starter. He leant forward, the candle was a spotlight for his face as he cautiously pondered Hubert. "It doesn't seem like I get much say in my future. You seem to have been mentally and physically incarcerated. I thought I had two possible futures. One was to be the next Duke Aegir, reforming my territory and participating in a prosperous future for all of Fodlan. The other was to die in the battlefield, a warriors death. When I reached the capital I was fully prepared to die " He sighed deeply feeling waves of woe wash over him. "You had other ideas. I didn't think I would be humiliated and disgraced. I never imagined I would be raped. I never thought to mentally prepared .myself for such violation." He abruptly pushed back his chair and rose from seat. "You bastard! How dare you derive sick pleasure from my humiliation." His face was tarnished by streams of tears. "To think that I loved you. I could have had company through those long lonely nights. I could have consoled myself with romance and sex but I couldn't, I just couldn't." He paced by the table, the agitation caused his body to tremble. "I couldn't kiss another man or woman. I remained untouched and pure because I loved you. What a fool I was! "

Hubert reached out a hand and pulled him into his lap. "I am sorry if you feel violated. I couldn't control myself. It is just that I saw the only one I ever truly loved and desired. " Hubert pressed his sweet opiate kisses upon Ferdinand's cheeks, his stroking his arms soothingly.

"Please don't kiss me." Ferdinand sobbed his voice was feverish, nearly a shriek in pitch. "You act sweet then beastly, then sweet, then unstable and unpredictable; I can't cope." 

Hubert was desperate to soothe his lover, the tears were absolutely heartbreaking and his words were daggers impaled in his heart. . He dug his fangs into Ferdinand's arms which caused him to scream in anguish and terror. . It wasn't long until Ferdinand felt that brilliant surge of ecstasy overwhelm any negativity. Any resistance collapsed as his eyes rolled up into his eyelids and he sang a chorus of blissful coos. 

Ferdinand felt his eyes dry and his body surrender to the overpowering sensuality. "Hubert, please, please, please keep me intoxicated." He whispered in a whoosy tone before he embraced Hubert's head and tried to push him further within. "Make me feel so good that I do not feel the pain of my wounds or my heartache. I don't want to be able to think straight. Brainwash me with pleasure so that all I can think about is you."

Hubert withdrew his fangs and lavished kisses onto Ferdinand's neck. Ferdinand instinctively tilted his head back to accept the emotion numbing pleasure. "Your wish is my desire. Let me make you happy my sweet. Tomorrow we travel across Adrestia to Castle Vestra. It will be a long journey but I promise I will look after you. Once we are home you will be prepared for the wedding. You will be my lovely bride. "

Ferdinand wasn't in the state of mind to refuse Hubert's plans. He just seated to the music which had entranced his limbs and sighed contently as loveliness continued to topple through him. 

The shrouded lady brought in the next course. Hubert nodded his gratitude before he slices the delicious offering into oversized pieces and fed them to Ferdinand. The wedding will be magnificent. Your beautiful naked body will be laid out upon the altar, rose petal confetti will rain down upon you. I will make love to you, every inch of your body covered in my caress and my kiss. You will beg for me, call my name relentlessly." Hubert made more offerings of wine and nourishment. Ferdinand 's body craved the resources so he ate with relish. Hubert was pleased with the enthusiastic consumption. 

Once the plates were empty and a second bottle had been poured it was time to continue to grant Ferdinand his wish; endless pleasure. Hubert laid Ferdinand out in front of the musician. For a moment he looked over the body, admiring the beauty of the man. He had the glorious locks of a fairytale maiden waiting to be rescued by a handsome noble. His arms were succulent, toned from horse riding and weaponry maintenance. The on!y part more succulent were his legs, lean and toned to perfection. At this moment it was his eyes which captivated him the most; golden jewels full of zest and positivity; even in his dreamy haze they were still stunning. 

Hubert knelt down like one ready to praise a god. With the utmost care he parted his legs, enjoying the feel of his creamy calves in his palms. Ferdinand rolled up his tunic, inviting him higher and deeper into the V shape his legs had formed. Deep down he was screaming , questioning his surrender and covering the eyes of his fearful heart as the salacious descent showed no sign of slowing. 

To worship his body fully Hubert took his time as his fangs pricked Ferdinand's calves causing abrasions. Wherever the fangs danced the tongue followed relishing the salty taste of sweat which had Ferdinand's skin glisten. He could feel Ferdinand's body softly vibrate in anticipation and he could hear the deepening breaths of building desires. Hubert smiled into the kisses he peppered up Ferdinand's leg to his bite free thigh. Ferdinand gasped as Hubert nipped the sensitive flesh of the inner thigh as his arms stroked up and down from knee to waist. Ferdinand embraced himself, his fingertips drew circles over his biceps as his head tilted and swayed in an amorous restfulness. 

Soon the hot and bothered restlessness turned to the untamed and wild. Hubert punctured the flesh of the inner thigh, embedding the entire length deep inside. He couldn't settle in one spot, as he gnawed, leaving no patch without wounds. Ferdinand was frenzied with moans and howls. With every stab, with every lustful penetration and rough indulgent suck his body thrashed and crashed like the waves of a tsunami. "I am yours Hubert, all yours, just don't stop. Oh my goddess please don't stop." He felt so damn good that his inhibitions were thrown aside. He didn't care for about his noble reputation, nor his prideas he begged Hubert to proceed , even the audience of the musicians didn't bother him as his cries drowned out their music. 

Ferdinand's cock streamed with precinct he didn't care how moist his underwear had become. Hubert tugged and chewed upon him like a dog with a toy. Ferdinand's entire body exploded into a violent shaking orgasm. Hubert withdrew his fangs, not wishing to cause Ferdinand to faint. Hubert crawled up to his lips and fed them with nourishing kisses.He embraced him tightly, feeling the aftershock of pleasure vibrate throughout Ferdinand. Ferdinand joined in the intricate tilts and nuzzles of kissing inbetween soft pants and gasps for air. 

A tray of sugar glazed berries were brought in for dessert. Hubert featured for the rest to be placed by him on the ground. Fruit was delicately placed between his fangs and offered to his beloved. Ferdinand nibbled the fruit like a curious mouse unfettered by the fangs. These were the moments that filled Hubert's fantasies, the precious moments of gentle affection shared. In his dreams he always saw a smile blossom on Ferdinand's lips, more beautiful than palace gardens in full bloom. He also saw Ferdinand's bright eyes shining their light upon him. 

Once the fruit had been finished Hubert pulled Ferdinand to his feet and guided him in a gentle waltz. He felt Ferdinand use him for support and accept the comfort he offered. "Do you remember the ball?" Ferdinand whispered into his shoulders as he felt secure in Hubert all consuming embrace. Hubert nodded in response , of course he couldn't forget. He spent most of the event threatening Edelgard's unworthy suitors. At the end of the night he went to the Goddess tower in the hope of seeing Ferdinand. 

"I dreamt about dancing with you. I danced with many ladies that night but I only wanted you in my arms. I remember every time I looked over you had someone up against the wall by the neck.At the end of the night I headed to the Goddess tower with the hope of meeting you there. I caught you leaving and presumed you had made romantic promises with another. " Ferdinand confessed as he closed his eyes and envisioned the beautiful ballroom and that night when the moon was full and clear. 

"I went to the Goddess Tower hoping to share a promise with you." Hubert sighed deeply as he rued the misfortune of missing such a sweet moment. "When we are at Castle Vestra then we can throw a ball of our own. We can be in each other's arms and dance the night away.Then I can take you up to the highest tower and whisper sweet promises in your ear? Would you like that Ferdinand? " If only the night would last endlessly with Ferdinand in his rightful place in his arms telling him the most wonderful things. However he could feel exhaustion envelope Ferdinand, his leaning became heavy and his steps less defined. He had no choice but to kiss his eyelids and send him into unconsciousness.


	7. Chapter 7

Hoofs thundered, multiple rumblings and the slash of a whip accompanied by distant voices; before his eyes were able to open these were the sounds to greet Ferdinand into the waking world. The aroma of fresh flowers brushed against his nostrils then a note of oak and something musky; the scent of a man. His body felt comfortable in lightweight linen and the warmth of a cradling embrace supporting his awakening muscles. His eyes opened, three blinks until the gaze was cleared, to see the distinctive sharp chin of Hubert. Dreams and reality had combined into one; all through the night Hubert dominated his mind. Kissing, biting, dancing and poetic whispers created his erotic dreams; even with his eyes closed the're was no escaping him. 

"Master!" The word fell out of his mouth almost by accident. His heart stopped in shock as he heard himself. It was an unwanted side effects of the disease that Hubert was. Every part of his being had been infected by his darkness . He glanced around carefully absorbing his surroundings in the crepuscular lighting. Petals, like pastel droplets of rain were scattered everywhere, including in his hair. His eyes followed a trail of petals to the side of the carriage. For a moment he surveyed the window which only produced scant light. With all the sensory information gathered he was able to determine his whereabouts; in a carriage with Hubert. He recalled Hubert mentioning taking him to Castle Vestra, a place he had never visited. There weren't many people who he knew who had actually visited the castle itself. It was a place shrouded in mystery.

"You have overslept; the sun has reached the peak and will soon kiss the moon in passing. You have missed breakfast. Afternoon tea and sandwiches would be appropriate for your nourishment." Hubert purred like a contented beast yet his voice had the smoothness of silk. "Arousing you from slumber wouldn't have been beneficial after the traumatic events of the past few days. To be honest you looked peaceful, as well as breathtaking, you bewitched me with your beauty and I would have been happy to be under your spell forever."

Ferdinand carefully sat up, his limbs ached from the pleasure he had experienced at the mercy of Hubert's fangs. He rested against the plush cushioned back of the carriage seat and took a few composing breaths. A hand was placed on the sensual throb of the bitemarks on his thighs. He had to bite his lip as an addicts shiver ran through the length of his body. The clink of fine china caught his attention; he silently observed as Hubert prepared some exquisite tea. "Southern fruit blend, a very fine tea., one of my favourites." When it came to tea his nose was rarely wrong. He rubbed his head as the burn of confusion added for to his mind. "When have you? I mean have you always? No, no, I mean, oh my goodness the romance...it is....it is...." Eloquence was lacking as he stumbled over his words. "You certainly carry out romantic acts with an almost messianic zeal. Have you always been so sweet?"

Hubert treated the teacup with such delicacy as he gifted it to Ferdinand. "Messianic zeal; you are being overdramatic. If my desire to make you happy is romantic then I am desperately romantic." Some sandwiches were unwrapped and placed in front of Ferdinand. After taking a few sips of the fragrant fruity tea Ferdinand's eyes darted from the neatly cut triangle sandwiches to Hubert's hands and back again. "Don't you normally wear a pair of white gloves?"

"Yes," Hubert withdrew the white gloves from his pocket. "I don't need to wear them at this time. You see, the gloves are for business, I wear them so I don't leave a fingerprint. In my line of bloody business I often handle fatal substances. It is best to keep the hands protected." A wryly grin remained on his lips as he watched Ferdinand eating. "I am interested in the fantasies you have about me. When we danced, when I caressed you in your dreams was I wearing gloves? It seems unfair to 'dream Hubert' to not have intimate contact with your skin and hair."

Ferdinand nearly choked on his sandwich as the question was posed. After coughing and refreshing his throat with tea he attempted to regained composure which was now impossible due to his rosy cheeks and flustered flappy mannerisms. It was cruel how Hubert could turn him into a mess without much effort. 

Hubert slipped the gloves on and stroked his cheek. "What did you imagine my gloves felt like? Were they soft and silky? " A finger traced a pathway down his throat to the collarbone. Ferdinand sat as straight and as still as a plank of wood against the back of the seat. "I would remove them with my teeth." Ferdinand's voice was more a squeak than his normal noble tone. "Show me how you removed them without biting my fingers" Hubert teased with delight in his deep growl of a voice. 

This feat was going to take all of his concentration. Part of him did want to bite him; hard, so hard that red stained the white of the gloves. Another part of him was terrified of the consequences of dissent. All of his focus was required to zoom in on the very top of the glove. He opened his mouth very slightly and pinched his teeth together before slowly putting off glove number one. Hubert offered him the second hand and Ferdinand removed that with equal care. 

"Could I umm..." Somehow Ferdinand had managed to make himself even more flustered and red checked than before. The squeaky mouse tone of voice returned as he was dying from embarrassment . "Please could I wear them, your gloves I mean." 

Hubert was a little surprised by the request. For the moment he was rended speechless. He then took Ferdinand's hands and slid the gloves on him. "I will indulge you." Hubert watched as Ferdinand wiggled his fingers around. "They are thicker than I imagined" Ferdinand mused quite contently as he ran his fingers over Hubert's strong jawline. "I think I prefer your hands without gloves.

Hubert took his hands and relieved them of the gloves. Each fingertip, each knuckle and all over the back of the hand were smothered in kisses. "My gloves do not suit such sensual hands. You caress with strength and tenderness, with a rare touch of the delicate and the refined. I love your kind hands. My hands are frauds; masquerading as tender and gentle when they are really designed for strangulation and cuts in the dark. " He cupped Ferdinand's cheeks in his ghastly murderous palms and powdered kisses along with lips. "You like to be loved soft, deep and tender. You enjoy delicate treatment, caring and romantic and my hands want to give you pleasure; always."

How did Hubert manage to be so mesmerising when he was oozing sweet seductive promises? If only he could look away, somehow break the spell Hubert cast upon him. Why wasn't his body responding to his logical fears about Hubert vampiric powers and appetites? He should be trying to open the carriage door but instead his face nuzzled into Hubert's palms, and his eyes closed in a sweet surrender to the touch. 

"When I imagined kissing you it was the equivalent of a sacred ritual." Hubert's voice was a whisper; soothing and hypnotic. With his words he caressed the heart more intimately than touch. " I would run my fingers through your hair. Of course I didn't know how gloriously long it had grown over the war." Ferdinand was clay for sculpting as he pleased. As he combed his fingers through those opulent strands of sunlight he felt Ferdinand lean towards, his body yearned for greater intimacy. 

"Then I would wrap my arms around you and pull you into my chest." With one hand on the lower back and the other between the shoulder blades he reeled Ferdinand into him. Ferdinand softly panted and gasped as he felt like a fly with the web of the spider coiled around him ready to be devoured. Fluttering or racing; there was no difference between the two but Hubert certainly knew how to manipulate his heart. Instinctively his hands clasped the cold metal buttons and toyed with them.

"Yes, yes, just like in my dreams my dear." Hubert seemed delighted when Ferdinand played with his buttons. "You would fiddle with my attire, neaten my collar and generally be adorable." He couldn't resist inhaling the aroma of Ferdinand's hair and pressing kisses deep into the honey locks. "Next I use a finger beneath your chin and gaze into your captivating eyes." 

Why couldn't he be cold? Every time he tried to turn his heart to ice it was overcome with the heat of emotions. He was butter which had already melted into a rich ooze in Hubert's hands. None of his trepidation could stop him hopelessly falling in love with Hubert all over again. What a fool; a lemming in love with the cliff, a moth in love with the flame. Hubert was a freak, a dangerous, manipulative, possessive, maniacal monster! How unbelievably dumb was his heart to fall deeply and desperately for a creature who demanded to be addressed as master. 

"You are shaking. I am glad you fail to hide your emotions. It is that honesty and integrity that I greatly admire." It wasn't time to kiss quite yet. In his fantasies Hubert would simply behold Ferdinand with his eyes. Meanwhile Ferdinand could feel himself crumbling as he shook with the sheer intensity of his emotions. Whilst Hubert was taking his time to fully worship Ferdinand, Ferdinand's lips pined for more kisses, they tingled with excitement as the memory of the nip throbbed on his bottom lip. 

"I want words to be made redundant. We should speak in the language of kisses. I believe you are fluent. After we speak in kisses we can then write poetry on each other with our fingers and lips." Ferdinand kissed him hard , a hard breathy kiss full of need and the desire for affirmation. "Please...Master? "

Hubert abandoned words in favour of the intimate language of kisses. Sugar and tea; the tastes to drive the beast wild were embedded in Ferdinand's lips. No matter how many pecks he lavished upon them or how long he sucked the flavour never weakened, it just became more addictive. Within their mouths there was a tango of tongues passionately coiling and twisting like a pair of amorous snakes. Ferdinand hummed into the smooches; a serenade of 'mmm' from within his throat. 

The conversation of kisses seemed endless, breathing in each other inside of air, outside of reality in a place with just the two of them. Hubert nipped at Ferdinand's lips eager for another delicious sip of his blood. There was no shyness towards the lethal weapons which spiked down behind his lips. Ferdinand worked his tongue around them and teased his lips upon the impaling points. The only thing to interrupt the conversation of lip and tongue was Hubert when he retrieved something from a pocket and threaded it upon his ring finger.

"Is this?" Ferdinand swallowed hard, trying to force his emotions down into his stomach. He was deeply moved that Hubert had gone to the effort of purchasing a ring. The band was covered in heart shaped, blood red stones and seemed to spin around his finger in a magical way. It was stunning to behold and Ferdinand couldn't keep his eyes off it. In bewilderment he positioned his hand in different angles to study it. There were alarm bells ringing in his head. All the talk of him 'being a bride was frighteningly real. The ring was nothing more than fancy handcuffs binding him to a master. Ferdinand wanted to be giddy, joyful and carefree about the surprise ring but his mind wouldn't let him. The ring was beautiful but the motives behind it had a sinister edge. 

Ferdinand tried to remove the ring but it simply wouldn't budge. As he tried to twist and pull he came to the realisation that it wasn't a ring but an ornate finger shackle. "Why can't I remove it?"

"Why would you want to? " Hubert's tongue was a whip which lashed out in response. The ungodly snarl and the fierce rage that burned in his eyes were enough to send terror down to the catacombs of,Ferdinand's soul. "I wanted to see if their was an inscription." Thankfully fear laced Ferdinand's tongue with the sweetness of lies . "Sunlight and moonlight forever in the embrace of an eclipse." Hubert's anger had subsided resulting in a low purr of contentment , his eyes returned to their gentle admiration of his beloved. 

After closer inspection Ferdinand realised the stones were like no mineral he had ever seen. The depth of the darkness within the stones were impossible for the eyes to fully appreciate, not to mention that some of the angles of the facets were completely unnatural and alien. To study the ring for extended periods caused much distress to the the and the brain. "It is very beautiful; uniquely beautiful, painfully so." There was no option but to surrender to Hubert's love. Hopefully he would be gnawed into a grinning wreck and made to forget the horrors of his situation.


	8. Chapter 8

Incarcerated inside the carriage was skin to being trapped in a timeless domain. Seconds, minutes and hours merged into each other. The light never changed, it was eternal twilight, an empty gloom which gave him no indication of the position of the sun. Hubert have no information away, he was an attentive shadow that looked large over him. He seemed to have a psychic connection with Ferdinand enabling him to serve tea and snacks before the need emerged. There was a constant physical connection just as strong, throughout the journey Hubert had been unwilling and unable to keep his hands off him. His hands would wander freely, without any invitation, to any body part they desired. Sometimes he was content with simple hand holding, before the fingers would wander into his shirt or entangle themselves in his hair. Hubert's lips were just as eternal, if they weren't pressing kisses to random places then they whispered sweet nothings into his ears. 

Ferdinand could feel Hubert chip away at his emotional fortress, brick by brick, caress by caress it crumbled. Why couldn't he pull away? All he seemed to do was accommodate Hubert's whims. If Hubert wanted to tickle his inner thigh, the tender spot that had been gnawed with that intoxicating cocktail of love and lust, his legs would open, inviting him in. If Hubert wanted to taste his lips then Ferdinand found himself softening his eyes and arching into the affection. Being in Hubert's arms did seem to dull his addict's twitch. Occasionally the 'lovebites' swelled with pleasure, a soft moaned would escape his lips. 

Hubert's allure was strange but compelling, ethereal moonlight but dank darkness, and beautiful ugliness. To feel for him was death with a smile on your face. Ferdinand felt attraction towards the one many considered creepy and intimidating. Hubert had features of unconventional beauty such as his eyes coloured in a shade which had yet to bear a name. Such lists should be forbidden yet Ferdinand ached for him wholly, truly and deeply; it was almost maddening. 

"We will be at a watering hole soon. It would do you some good to get some fresh air. " The breath of Hubert's words caressed the outer ring of his lobe. There was no response, at least not verbally. His body uttered many things unbeknownst to him; sensual shudders hinted at deep embedded arousal, the tap of his heart spoke of excitement and the self embrace whispered about uncertainty. 

Out into the night Ferdinand was lead, instantly shrouded with the blackness, a blinding veil through which only his breath could be seen. Hubert handed him a lantern to help pierce through the dark. Ferdinand gripped the handle tightly, strong enough to imprint it in the flesh. After a few cautious steps he looked to the sky only to be confronted with a blank canvas, no moon, no stars, just eerie nothingness. Somewhere, out in the vast unknown he could hear the soothing sound of water. He found himself rushing towards it until the water ripples at his feet. Did Hubert have a secret do it fetish? He was in sandals again! He cursed the impracticality of his dainty footwear.

Behind him he could hear Hubert talking with his staff. The conversations weren't especially interesting, supplies, route and horse health, general discussion of necessities. Ferdinand could the opportunity to clear his head in the cool water. He knelt down and splashed the awakening water into his face. It felt cleansing; all his sins, the wanton and the unspeakable washed away for the moment. By using his hands as bowls he cupped the water and washed his shoulders, neck and legs. The lantern rested by his side luminous with a faint cocoon of light. Never before had water felt so good; it extinguished the burning of hellish flames upon his skin. 

Suddenly there was a snarl; a bone shattering, ungodly sound that froze Ferdinand into a ice sculpture. The most gruesome noises resonated around him; crunching, slurping and gurgling. In his throat he could taste the bitter bile of nausea as fear immobilized him. He daren't glance over his shoulder; terrible at what horror he could witness. Slowly his limbs started to the with trembling as he rose. Through his hair the icy fingertips of the breeze pulled and pinched his flesh red with the chill. Once again the snarl sliced through his composure and torn his confidence asunder. Each breath hurt as they grew increasingly ragged and his heart ached due to the sheer pace of fearful beating. 

With fumbling fingers that flailed in the dark and faltering feet which could only move in the most ungainly fashion he fled for his life; surely an maladroit exercise considering the frailty of his body and his blindness in the dark. Ferdinand was the restless waves of the sea dashing against the wind like it was a cliff. No matter if oxygen pierced his lungs like icicles or if he vomited his heart out of his chest his inward onslaught was endless. He heard nothing but his breath and the pound of foot to ground. He saw nothing, no even the tip of his nose. How he didn't fall was miraculous, the unknown landscape was like a tightrope , one misstep and he would plummet to his death. 

Where were his pursuers? There were no other laboured breaths, no other footsteps nor voices. It was like he was fleeing nothing, yet he could not relent, just bolt and bolt in a mad panic until....That part of the plan hadn't be considered. Was their any safe place from these beasts? Was he just endlessly running until his heart burst? To think clearly about these questions wasn't possible when his head rang like a giant alarm bell. 

Every elements of his surroundings were soldiers attacking his body. The grass were samurai's wielding blades, slicing at his sandals until they hung from his feet, the air was bullets puncturing and bruising his flesh, his clothing was chainmail, weighty with sweat and the darkness was an octopus with a thousand ghastly tentacles, coiling, sucking, impaling, incessantly tormenting him. 

A branch tried to grab him but only scratched his arm to ribbons. Ferdinand couldn't scream nor yelp as his own laboured pants choked him. Rocks jutted from the ground causing great leaps into the unknown. Now barefoot the ground felt like sandpaper and rocks were even more abrasive. As he ran in a staggered hobble the scent of sweat and blood mixed into something nauseating. 

Fatigue, the bane of every escapee, started to disable him limb by limb. The starting point were his knees, stiffening like poorly maintained armour. With every stride lead was poured into his muscles, every time he touched the ground it felt like he was pulling his body free of sinking sand. Each heartbeat was agony as his heart raced beyond it's limits, and each breath was a dry perishing gasp for dear life. Disorientation was the worst parts; the whirlpool spiral of dizziness in his head of someone lost and clueless. 

Crash! One obstacle too far sent him hurtling to the ground. The descent seemed to happen in slow motion. Firstly there was the jolt upwards from the trip were his arms flapped desperately in the vain hope that there was something to catch hold of. Then there was the moment he floated through the air, the body light and the head lighter still, arms position themselves downwards to try and break the fall and then....

He should have hit the ground with a resonating thud. Perplexed; he hung in the air, his hair acted like a bungee cord as someone gripped it tightly. 

"I am disappointed in you Ferdinand." Hubert's voice was like a swarm of hornets which had stung his eardrums. " I thought we had developed an understanding. I believed you were finally letting love conquer your fears." He let go of Ferdinand's hair and observed dispassionately as he fell into a disjointed heap of scratches and bruises. He stayed down, wrecked and ruined, all of his energy sucked from his limbs, only involuntary movement s were possible. A tremble as the chill grated goosebumps into his flesh, the heavy rise and fall of his deflated chest and the helpless gasps and pants of exhaustion, they were all his body could muster. 

THUD! THUD! It was the pound of foot to a funeral march. Ferdinand's throat as as tight as a tourniquet as a boot rested just millimetres from his head. Something colder than ice worked it's way down his back like a slither of water; slow, deliberate with surgical precision. Ferdinand held his breath, grabbed his chest to try and hold his heart still, and his flesh was tort with tension. What had caused his bones to ossify and his goosebumps to stiffen? Steel designed to slice man and beast, the wicked point of a blade cut through fabric as though it was air. 

Ferdinand didn't dare to gulp a he felt the cool flat edge of the sword seep between his buttocks and split the seat of his lower garments. Hubert had the skills of a chef finely slicing salmon as he slid the blade along Ferdinand's legs, removing the layer of trouser leg, left than right done with peerless precision. The blade was handled with delicacy as he turned fabric to patches in the stripping of Ferdinand. With a flick of the wrist the sleeve was opened and only the collar hung like a noise around Ferdinand's neck. The blade was raised over his head and thrashed down at a thunderous pace. Ferdinand could hear the air scream as the blade struck each defenceless particle. He squeezed his eyes shut, prepared for the grave until his collar frayed and fell by his head. In shock Ferdinand's eyes opened unnaturally wide; so wide that he feared they would pop out of their sockets. 

"You have been punished. " Hubert's voice returned to the soothe velvety time which could induce hypnosis. "You will have to earn the right to wear clothes. I went to extraordinary effort to acquire fine clothing for you. You do not deserve it." Hubert knelt down beside him and rested a gloves hand on his cheek. "Are you going to let me take you back to the carriage? "

Ferdinand's hand meekly rested over the glove and interweaved them with Hubert's. " What was that sound? What was that abhorrent eating sound? The sound turned me to a deer in the eyes of a wolf. " The act of speaking was difficult with chattering teeth and trembling lips. Somehow he managed to string the sentence together in a horrified voice. 

There was a quiet, controlled laugh from Hubert. "Did you think it was me? I am slightly offended that you would think I would eat in such an appalling manner." He showed some sympathy for Ferdinand and covered him with his cape. In the carriage there would be no such luxury. Hubert would be very enticed by his enforced nudity. " The horses were being fed. That 'abhorrent eating ' was the horses." Hubert confirmed as he mummified Ferdinand in his cape before he cradled him in his arms. 

The answer did little to settle Ferdinand's fears. Yes, horses could be noisy eaters, especially when they chipped on carrots or apples. As an experienced horsemen and lover of equine activities he had never encountered a horse that made such ghastly sounds. "The horses? What were they eating?"

Hubert was amused by Ferdinand's disbelief. His laugh elevated slightly, breaking his mild limits. "Some grass and other foliage followed by a few deer." He spoke as though horses consuming meat was perfectly normal.

"Wait a minute! Do you say deer! " Ferdinand tried to refrain from performing an opera about the abnormality. He couldn't stop his voice from resulting in pitch.

"Yes, grass and deer." It was possible to hear the rolling of his eyes in Hubert's voice. 

" What kind of horse eats meat!!!!!!!! " Ferdinand 's voice exploded with a crescendo of amateur dramatics.

"The red eyed horse is actually very friendly, well the geldings are. The mares are horrendous, and the stallions are assholes but they are not uncommon attributes. I will show you the stables at Castle Vestra. If you are well behaved I might take you for a hack. Actually... " Hubert entertained the most delectable image of Ferdinand's sweaty body glistening in the moonlight, the wind tousling through layers of golden strands and his muscles flexing as he manipulated the reins whilst riding in the night. "The idea of you, raw and wild on horseback is appealing."

Ferdinand was left speechless by that comment. Had Hubert always been a beacon of such depraved thoughts? What was worse was the fact that Hubert had the power to turn these thoughts into reality. How utterly terrifying! Terror and excitement collided inside him creating a void where clarity once was. He was completely naked, and it seemed to be a condition unlikely to change for a while. Horror accompanied the reality of how helpless it w as. Hubert had taken his noble pride and smashed it to pieces. Some nobles did have eccentric quirks but nudity was far too quirky to be considered appropriate behaviour in any circumstance. Excitement accompanied thoughts of the pleasures of the flesh he could experience. As a addict to the highest form of ecstasy his body tingled with anticipation, every limbs would be available to bite, new skin without marks, new sensitive that skin that craved Hubert's sweetness and lust. 

They couldn't be far from the carriage now. He could hear the squeak of energized horses and the muffled voices of men. Soon he would discover how to earn his clothing back and what Hubert had planned for his body.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Currently thinking of a new name for Hubert's eye colour.

Hubert was outside dealing with matters concerning carriage maintenance , horse care and the acquisition of supplies. Before the undertaking of the necessary business he had secured Ferdinand within the carriage still covered in his cape as though it was swaddling. He ensured there were bandages and the relevant potions for healing available; as well as freshly brewed tea. Ferdinand was immovable for nearly half an hour after being deposited in his 'wheeled cage.' All he could do was stated at the fine smoke which oozed from the report's swan like spout. That was until he was mentally ready to will life back into his limbs. He moaned with the strain and bit the air as he uncoiled himself from the cape. It was time to compose himself. Hubert needed to be forced to understand his perspective. So far Hubert's behaviour had been erratic at best, with an overriding fog of possessiveness, and the list for control equivalent to a maniacal evil genius. This behaviour around him needed to stop or Hubert would push him over the edge. 

The first endeavour in preparing himself for Hubert was to tend to his wounds. His eyes focused on his battered and swollen feet. They had been scraped and gashed by jagged rocks and punctured by thistles. The various cuts and abrasions were the least of his concerns. He had noticed the colour of his flesh had changed. He was coloured a sickly pale, ghostly and frail; nothing like the ethereal fairness of his normal complexion. The cold had slapped his naked face, squeezing tears from his eyes. His breath rolled from him in short frosted puffs. As he hunched over his knees the muscles along his neck and shoulders tightened. His hands and feet began to ache with cold. The situation, he realized with an immediate sense of panic, was dire. He scrambled to rise, instead he collapsed in pain, as his ankle crumpled beneatsharpls The pain of the cold soon pierced his ears so sharply that he fumbled for the cape and attempted to bury his head in it. That little exertion exhausted him, so he decided to rest a little.

An hour passed. at one point, a stray thought says he should start being scared, but fear is a concept that floated somewhere beyond his immediate reach, like a numb hand that laid naked in the snow. Amnesia nibbled at his consciousness as his heart slowed and his vision was a blurred haze.

Hubert wore the expressionless mask upon iceberg shaded face. His eyes were barred windows to the beast of a soul whom lurked within and his heart was the vault of a thousand secrets. A gloves hand rested upon the carriage handle and turned in a slow and deliberate fashion; it was all part of his planned intimidation. Click! Creak...The freshly oiled door hinges seemed to cry out in agony as door was pulled open. "Ferdinand Von Aegir." He hissed the name, his tongues rippled between his lips like a snake. 

As his eyes fell on Ferdinand's freezing body he felt excruciating pain in his heart; so raw and brutal that he wanted to rip his heart from his chest to end his suffering. All his bravado vanished as he pulled Ferdinand into his lap and embraced him with a desperate hardness. "Why didn't you drink some tea? Oh Ferdinand; my poor, poor snow angel." Ferdinand was in a delirious state; his eyes unable to recognise Hubert and his lips full of incoherent babble . With a simple spell Hubert ignited his hands with pleasant warmth and carefully caressed Ferdinand chest. There was a soft moan as the heat was welcomed on his sickly skin. 

He kissed Ferdinand's lips several times in an attempt to will them to speak his name, return the sweetness, smile, anything, just anything other than the senseless mumbles. He watched as the life slowly faded from Ferdinand; the song of his beating heart was nothing more than a whisper and his eyes were glazed with nothingness. There was no other choice, Hubert had planned for Ferdinand's first taste of his blood to be in a romantic setting, he had wanted to gift it as a sign of affection, not as an lifesaving elixir. A simple nip of the lip wouldn't have been enough so he bit down on his tongue to ensure a steady flow. Carefully he slipped his tongue between Ferdinand's lips and let the blood trickle down his throat. 

There was an instant reaction to the blood; a gagging and heaving as Ferdinand's body tried to dispel the fluid. Hubert had to force Ferdinand to swallow by massaging his throat and holding his head up. Ferdinand coughed violently and his limbs jerked as his body tried desperately to reject the blood. Hubert kept a firm hold to secure that Ferdinand didn't cause himself any further damaged as his body spasmed and jolted uncontrollably. In the midst of Ferdinand's hurricane, he was the eye of the storm, both calm and unflinching. The final attempt of his body to rid itself of vampire blood was to swear profusely. Hubert just reached for a silk handkerchief and mopped away the residue. 

It felt like lighting had struck his body and electrified every cell into life. He bolted upright before he grappled at his body, the numbness had subsided and every sense was intensified. From blue to a dusky hue; his flesh regained radiant colour, untarnished by injury or flaw. Ferdinand would have marvelled at the speed of his recovery but that silk handkerchief had occupied his attention. All the synonyms listed under good couldn't express how fantastic the silk handkerchief felt against his skin. There wasn't enough paper in the whole of Fodlan for the composition of poetry to describe the softness. Ferdinand wanted it, oh he desired more than anything in the world, so much so that he started to try and wrestle it off Hubert.

Hubert was fully aware of the side effects of the consumption of vampire blood; enhanced sensory perception was one of them. "Settle down Ferdinand; tale deep breaths. I would never be allow to deprive you of something you desired so badly. " Ferdinand froze a moment as he gazed towards Hubert, his eyes even more dazzling than two suns. "Hubert, I have never noticed how pretty your eyes are, and the colour, I need to invent a name for it." Anything he was naturally attracted to when not infected with vampire blood became even more enchanting. " I know that your eyes your only tiny sneaky slits but the colour is just fabulous."

Hubert released the handkerchief as he closed Ferdinand's gaping jaw. "You are mistaken. There is nothing pretty about me. You are just suffering the side effects of a taste of vampire blood. They are fleeting, you will return to relative normal soon."

Ferdinand grimaced at the mention of vampire blood as his hands contently toyed with the handkerchief. "The thought of drinking blood is making me queasy. I would much rather drink bitter, murky tastebuds destroying coffee." He shut his eyes as they became sore due to the over stimulation of his acute vision. In his mind Hubert's eyes stayed in all their new brillance. He couldn't help but smile as he imprinted the image into his memory. The blood had recovered the body and soon the mind followed suit. Instead of Hubert's eyes his mind replayed what his amnesia had stolen; the monstrous snarl and the ghastly eating . Ferdinand visibly shook as he recalled those horrendous sounds. Next the memory of the run returned, every ache of fatigue, every cut, each and every agonising step was felt anew by his muscles. Finally the memory of the blade shredding fabric and the journey back in Hubert's arms returned, the reason he needed the rejuvenation by Hubert's blood. 

Ferdinand's hands transformed to fists, clenched so tightly that they shook with his fury. Hubert was right there, an unmissable target, the bastard who unceremoniously stripped him with a callous blade. One punch in the face would ease the frustration but he couldn't bring himself to do it. It wasn't in his nature to harm someone he cared about. " Damn it; my heart is foolish. Why can't I rid my heart of you." He buried his head in his fists which blossomed into his tender open palms. Hubert removed his gloves and reached for Ferdinand's shoulder. "I can only apologise for finding my way into your heart. I promise that while I am inside I will endeavour to take care of it."

"Sweet words; your tongue is laced with honey." He turned his away, unable to look at Hubert, just one glimpse and he knew he would be entranced by Hubert's eyes again. After a sigh lingered on his lips he peeled open his eyelids and gazed to the blackened glass of the carriage window. He could see nothing, the strength of his senses had begun to return to their human level. "Will you though? Will you look after my heart? " After another sigh he angles his sight into Hubert's chest. "It is not your fault you have hurt me. I guess you can't see things through the eyes of a human. What is extraordinary to me is normal to you. I was terrified by a sound. It was pure survival instinct that made me run. It wasn't a planned escape. I went to the water to refresh after being in the carriage for so long." 

"Nevertheless you shouldn't have run. You should have known that I would protect you. For that reason I cannot give you your clothing back. You need to learn the consequences of your actions. However I promise to keep you warm. Let me prepare some tea." Hubert remained composed, not letting the joy of his heart turn his lips to a smile. He believed that the attempted escape had been akin to being dumped . The undressing could be considered an overreaction but he wasn't regretful of his actions. Ferdinand had the body of a deity, any opportunity to ogle him couldn't be thrown away. 

Ferdinand laughed warmly as he finally returned his gaze to Hubert's face. "You just want me naked so you can perv at me. Part of me is flattered by your attraction to me but another part of me thinks you are a tyrant. I am slowly falling back in love with the hidden sweet and romantic side of a tyrant. If I knew about this side of you before the war would I have forsaken the professor and Aegir territory for you? " 

"A tyrant am I? Harsh but I suppose it is a fair description." Hubert couldn't hurt his joy any longer. Ferdinand had admitted the current state of his heart and his elation was overwhelmed him. His smile was so wide that it seemed to crack his face "Those questions are not worth considering. You cannot change the past."

Typical, just typical, all these years and Hubert still managed to ruin nostalgia and reverie. "True enough. I just like to think about those type of things sometimes. I will change the topic anyway. Can you talk a little about vampires? My knowledge is lacking. The enhancement of my knowledge could help elevate some of my fears. If I am honest there is a side to you that is terrifying. Some of the sounds you make are frightening. " Ferdinand realised how hurtful his comment had been. He hadn't intended his sincerity to be cruel. "There are a few growls you make that are um....um...um..." He felt his cheeks heating up. "Sexy." He couldn't quite believe he used such an unpoetic word, normally his description prowess was much more flowery. 

"Sexy? Did you really call some of my growls sexy? I am rather intrigued which of my growls you find appealing. My breaths are placebos, entirely unnecessary, this enables me to generate sounds humans are incapable of. The different composition of my fangs and tongue contribute as well. " Hubert was a little surprised by the comment. His growls were meant to intimidate not allure. Nevertheless he was delighted that Ferdinand had discovered things he liked about his darker side. At this moment he couldn't imagine being happier. He had naked Ferdinand sat in his lap, eye to eye, the ideal range for kissing, with one of his arms he embraced around his waist whilst the other relished the stroking of his thigh; perfection. 

Ferdinand found himself chuckling with the inability to stop. "Oh my! My heart feels strange. It is like someone has reached into my chest and is tickling my heart. Yes, yes, my heart is definitely ticklish."

Hubert tried to fight back a blush. It was unacceptable for him to display such emotions, if word for our that he blushed it could ruin his fearsome reputation. Only Ferdinand could make him so soft. "You must be happy. The water has boiled, let me pour some tea." Hubert was determined to change the topic. When a human drank the blood of a vampire one of the side effects was a deep emotional connection. Whenever Hubert felt a strong emotion it would be shared with Ferdinand. The ticklish heart was Ferdinand feeling Hubert's joy. The opposite was true as well, though Hubert was skilled at the suppression of emotions, no matter who they belonged to.

"It is a nice feeling." Ferdinand took a cup when offered and slowly indulged in the aroma and taste of the fine tea. " What do you mean that the composition of your tongue is different? " The blush hadn't escaped his notice, he just didn't want to embarrass Hubert by mentioning it. The slight rosy cheeks, the endearing smile and the living shine in his eyes just made Hubert handsome. 

"You will discover the magic of my tongue the next time I give you oral pleasure, especially when I tease your rim." Hubert purred mischeviously, he was fully aware that such dirty talk would stir flustered drama in Ferdinand. He wasn't wrong as the mentioning of 'oral pleasure' and his 'rim' nearly made him choke on his tea. He had to put the cup down so that he didn't spill it all over his naked body. "That is an highly inappropriate thing to say in front of tea." He squealed as he desperately fanned himself with his hands. Damn Hubert just knew how to make him hot and bothered, unfortunately the lack of clothing meant that hiding his arousal was virtually impossible. His cock had proudly rose a s it tingled and ached with desire. 

"I shouldn't talk dirty in front of tea?" Hubert was amused by Ferdinand's reaction. " What would happen if I made you scream my name in front of tea? " A wicked smile had crossed his lips as his hand hovered over his cock. "Would the tea be offended if you covered my hand in cum and filled my mouth with blood?" To tease Ferdinand was a delightful way to spend his time. He was easy to wind up. "Tea is prudish. Next time I should prepare some dirty coffee."

Ferdinand cursed his body and the need present in every nerve. After the trauma he had been through he shouldn't be pining for intimacy so desperately. It was like Hubert's voice was a pungi and his body was a snake which danced on command. Why couldn't he stop himself? There were so many unanswered questions, so much more information he needed from Hubert for the sake of his sanity, these matters of paramount importance were rejected in favour of his fix. The ability to string a sentence together with words had been replaced by the subtly of movement; the gentleness of the nuzzling of noses, lip which hovered near lip with titillating closeness and his hand shadowing Hubert's. 

Despite being in the grasp of arousal his mind seemed to be knocking on a door without handles, trying to break through and make his body listen. Did Hubert purposely keep him in a state of yearning so that he didn't have to reveal things about himself? Could it be that he had underestimated the appetites of a vampire? So many questions yet they slipped from his mind as he felt the brush of fang against his bottom lip. The anticipation made him quiver as the fangs plucked his strings like a delicate harpist. They never pierced the skin's just bucked and poked in Hubert's cadenza. Ferdinand had to catch his breath as they glanced over his chin to his throat, his body involuntarily buckle into an arch, opening access to all areas. A low growl vibrated in Hubert's throat as he felt Ferdinand surrender his body. He pressed his wicked smile into Ferdinand's neck and let the heat of his rasping breaths brush against the skin. 

From near death to the grand heights of euphoria within hours was extraordinary. These were the ups and downs, the unstable and unpredictable which threw him into emotional chaos, which rended him hopelessly dependent on Hubert. 

It was time to manipulate Ferdinand into the desired position. With his body weight he toppled Ferdinand into hiack, spread over the carriage seat like the sweetest honey. Hubert dedicated his attention to the heart which raced within Ferdimand. Was it still ticklish with love or had a new fiery sensation engulfed it? Hubert's traced the silhouette of the heart on his chest. The sensation of eternal rise and fall of his chest full of ragged breaths against his fangs was mouthwatering. The urge to nibble around his nipple and the bury his fangs into his pecs had to be caged for the moment. There were other activities he wanted to indulge in before the feast.   
He clasped Ferdinand's shaft firmly and stroked his palm along the length. Ferdinand groaned with the contact and started to topple beneath him like a restless ocean. How Hubert was able to overpower and then transform him into a pleasure and wreck of a man was simultaneously exciting and terrifying. All he could do was grip tightly to the seat as the waves of his body bashed against the rocks of Hubert's figure. 

“I love feeling your cock in my hand and hearing you groan every time I stroke it." Hubert spoke with a wolf's growl adding a gruff tone to his velvety baritone. "I can feel you precumming now and I’ am going to rub it all over the tip of your cock." His finger swirled in the ooze as he spread it over the sensitive head. 

The inner noble was astonished and appalled by the narration of the sexual act. Never before has his ears heard such crude words. Dirty talk was just improper and perverse, hardly noble. What if someone over heard all the details. He was absolutely horrified yet there was something in the prohibited act, something that made the naughty extremely nice. "Your hands feel wonderful master. I fell hot, hotter than Ailell. No one else can make me burn like you."

Hubert was surprised that Ferdinand tried to ' dirty talk' back to him, it was charming even it would probably be the politest sex talk ever. "I can’t wait to feel you explode and cum everywhere for me. I am so hard right now, you are driving me wild. Cum all over me my filthy noble.” His hands were masterful as they performed a dance over his his cock, smearing the entire length with precum as he twisted his head down the shaft before forming a claw over the head and kneading firmly. He worked until he felt Ferdinand's toes curl and his body turn into an rumbling volcano of contractions. "The training of my filthy noble is going so well."

Ferdinand's mind queried what was meant by training and what exactly was he being trained for? Mind and mouth didn't seem to want collaboration, instead of a question he panted and begged, "Please, please keep training me."

With a stabbing motion Hubert dug his fangs into Ferdinand's chest, penetrating deep into the muscles. At first the pain was excruciating, Ferdinand could on!y choke in a scream but that agony soon subsided and pure bliss stirred in his blood, exciting every nerve, building him into an explosive frenzy of an orgasm. Hubert's hands glistened with cum as Ferdinand exploded for the first time. The pleasure was unrelenting as Hubert sank his fangs further in, almost like he was trying to pierce the chambers of the heart. Ferdinand's mind was lost in a world of stars and fireworks. As he started to build up the bliss within, he shimmered with sweat, his fair skin had transformed into a sensual blush as his cock hardened once more. 

Hubert was pleased, Ferdinand's pleasure thresholds had been strengthened, he had yet to pass out. At this rate he would be ready for the wedding soon, able to withstand the intimate bite of the neck whilst being fucked senselessly. Hubert pumped Ferdinand's cock hard and fast as though he was trying to ignite it. The song of Ferdinand's cries and moans were simply beautiful, even in ecstasy Ferdinand was theatre itself. He loved the way Ferdinand had clung to him, trying to pull their bodies together as one until the grip weakened and his hands flopped loose. The moaning ceased to be replaced by laboured breaths. Ferdinand had finally succumbed to the pleasure and passed out. Hubert withdrew his fangs and admire the spectacle he had created.


	10. Chapter 10

Hubert was utterly content with Ferdinand's head using his lap as a cushion whilst his cape was used as a blanket. Inbetween sips of bitter coffee he couldn't leave his lover alone, ungloved, he pined to feel the warmth of his skin. He had to touch the smile which illuminated Ferdinand's face with the glow of joy. That smile was superior to any material treasure whether it be gold or a relic. To him the smile was priceless, far more valuable than any trinket or monetary amount, and more powerful than any javelin of light because it was able to light the darkest chambers of his heart. Occasionally he would lift Ferdinand's chin and caress his graceful neck; as elegant as a swan's. To a vampire the neck was the most intimate place to bite, that was why he was saving it for their wedding day. Each night he would dream of Ferdinand offering his neck to him, flirting and teasing by stroking his fingers down his throat. He dreamed of Ferdinand stroking him softly as he spoke of how much he wanted the fangs to penetrate him deeply, to make him belong to him eternally. Patience would be necessary to ensure Ferdinand was ready for such euphoria, however Hubert couldn't control his eagerness. When Ferdinand was his, he would never be lonely again. 

He felt Ferdinand's body stretch with awakening. Hubert wanted him to be greeted back from his dreams by a shower of kisses. He couldn't stop himself covering Ferdinand's face with feathery pecks. Ferdinand moaned softly, his body still ached with pleasure, as he opened his eyes to see,Hubert lavishing affection upon him. "Good morning my honeybee, how are you feeling?"

Ferdinand captured one of Hubert's hands and kisses each fingertip. "I feel good. Honeybee? Have you create a list of affection nicknames for me? If so, do I get to create nicknames for you?" He pressed Hubert's hand to his cheek and nuzzled into the palm. Hubert had never smiled as much than in these moments of mutual tenderness. His jaw ached from the unusual expression s he displayed. 

"Sunbeam, Honeypot, Ray of Sunshine; I have many names." Hubert laughed quietly as he surrendered his hand to Ferdinand's whims. Ferdinand enveloped the hand in his and held it towards his heart. "I...I...I don't quite know how to respond to that. It is almost like you have spent time composing a list." Ferdinand's cheeks flushed that rosy hint Hubert's found simply adorable ; two cherries laying on pure snow. Little did Ferdinand know that he had hit the nail on the head, he had a book of nicknames and sweet observations about his lover. Back in the monastery he had a book of insults especially to use on a certain ginger as well. 

Thinking of nicknames for Hubert was a lot more difficult. Most associated words were not very flattering; perhaps in time something would come to mind. It was time to move the conversation onwards and hopefully get answers to the questions that had been plaguing his mind before being nullified by pleasure. "Why won't you let me pleasure you? You take control and fill me with pleasure until I inevitably pass out. Can I touch you? I want to discover what you like. "

Hubert raised a quizzical eyebrow. "You want to touch me?" He couldn't help but smile, an crooked smile unfamiliar to his lips. Ferdinand chuckled softly as that ticklish sensation returned to his heart. "Of course I want to touch you. Why wouldn't I?" He brought Hubert's hand to his lips and started to suck on two of his fingers, slowly moving them in and out with the occasional flick of his tongue. Hubert could only stare at the erotic image before him. 

"I have always been attracted to the tall, dark and handsome Hubert Von Vestra." Ferdinand sat up before he swung his body around so that he straddled the bewildered vampire. "I often use to fantasize about running my fingers through your hair of black silk, combing aside your fringe to reveal your secret eye." Ferdinand playfully lifted up the fringe and whispered "Hello under there little eye." 

Hubert couldn't help but be charmed. "If you want to touch me, then I am yours to touch. You use to fantasize about touching me?" He rested his hands on Ferdinand's lower back. 

" Yes, I certainly did. " Ferdinand grinned with mischievous glee. "In my dream your skin was cool, just like someone had caressed ice cubes all over you." With great care he lifted Hubert's lips to look at his fang. " I didn't know how accurate my dreams were. You do feel as though you have been kissed by thousands of snowflakes." 

"Does the temperature of my flesh bother you!" Hubert mumbled as he tried to speak whilst Ferdinand scanned his fangs . 

"No, not in the slightest." Ferdinand cupped Hubert's cheeks in his warm, comforting hands. "I would stroke you to warm you up." He tugged at Hubert's shirt a little. "Would you like that?" He tilted his head aside as he studied Hubert's broken smile. "Would you like me to warm you up?" 

Hubert was smitten, enchanted and besotted; declining any request from his sweetheart would be impossible. The moment the request was made was the exact moment he surrendered his shirt to Ferdinand. Then he watched with his softened heart filled eyes as Ferdinand pretended to ignite his fingers as though they were candles ready to heat him up. He never knew that Ferdinand had such sweet little quirks. He was drowning in his love, so deep and overpowering that it hurt. Love was the most bittersweet of agony but it was suffering he was delighted to endure. 

"I have 8 little flames,." Ferdinand wiggled his fingers, "and two larger flames. " He then wiggled his thumbs. "I am now ready to warm you." Hubert had such powerful proud shoulders. Ferdinand lightly traced them with his fingers. Now that he was in control he could get the answers which had eluded him. Hubert would be kept placid by affection . Clearly Hubert adored a little fuss and tenderness. With long strokes he indulged in an ample feel of biceps. The firm, toned muscles were deeply sensual, like caressing a sculptural masterpiece made of marble. "Do you drink my blood because you need it to survive?"

"No, for my kind of vampire biting is a deeply loving act." Hubert could feel his muscles slacken as his body yielded to Ferdinand's attentions. A soft purr; animalistic and primal, was embedded deep in his chest. 

"Is that why it feels so good?" Ferdinand blushed as he remembered the force of pleasure which accompanied the bites. "Can the bite implant ideas in the mind?" He formed a semi-circle with his hands around Hubert neck as he stroked his throat with his thumbs. Hubert grunted as one of his most erogenous areas was caressed , drool dripped from one of his fangs. 

"Yes, your mind considers me as your alpha, the leader of the pack, your master. The bitemarks are my signature of ownership, they warn other creatures of the night to keep their hands off you. They are a tracking system as well. We are intimately connected, no matter where you go I will find you; eternally for I am your master." He brushed his hungry fangs against Ferdinand's lips as he scratched a bloody trail down his back. Ferdinand hissed at the pain but it was nothing compared to the brutality of his now healed war wounds.

"One of your affectionate nicknames for me is sunshine. If I am the sun then I can turn you to ashes." It was time to give Hubert a taste of his own medicine, a demonstration that he still had fire in his heart. "Your assumptions are incorrect and your logic is flawed. You said you would give me anything I wanted, anything to make me happy. Surely that makes me the master." 

Hubert chuckled softly, entertained by Ferdinand's spunk. "That is a rather brave thing to say for someone who was trembling under the blade of my sword only hours earlier." Ferdinand didn't reply with words but with a suck and bite of Hubert's neck leaving a lovebite. Hubert growled as arousal stirred the beast within, every part of him was ignited like a match, his cock throbbing with a pain that was oh so good. "You are exquisite my love. Everything you do only makes me desire you more." With ease he pushed Ferdinand off him into the floor of the carriage and dangled his fangs tantalizingly other his neck, an inhuman roar echoed throughout the carriage . In an instant the bold, feisty Ferdinand was transformed into the pleasure junkie, his body shivering in anticipation begging to be devoured over and over. "You would be master except that I can defeat you with the promise of paradise. I can make you scream, make you beg, make you declare your undying love for me without breaking into a sweat." With the same effortlessness he lifted Ferdinand up and pulled him back into his lap.

Ferdinand took a few minutes to recover as he embraced himself, stroking his arms to try and soothe his shaking body. Hubert indulged in the feel of thigh as he ran his fingertips up and down the toned muscle. "To you my dear Ferdinand I am a kind and loving master. I have been studying you for a long time, everything you like and dislike, everything that is a necessity in your world. Your fair light, your energy and eternal optimism, without them my world is dark and very lonely."

The carriage drew to a halt as they reached their overnight destination; an inn that had been used by Von Vestra for generations. Hubert assisted Ferdinand in draping his cape over his shoulders and concealing his naked body within the fabric. Then it was necessary to cradle Ferdinand in his arms and carry him over to the humble looking inn. He didn't wish for Ferdinand to damage his bare feet in the uneven groun d. On the surface it looked rather quaint with a thatched roof and wooden beams adding character to the building. 

When they entered the inn they were greeted with an mahogany desk, rich in patina from years of use. Upon it was an almighty brass bell to ring for assistance. Ferdinand scanned the area curiously, everything seemed normal, the paintings of agricultural scenes were rather nice as were the various knick knacks scattered around. 

"Isn't he lovely Count Vestra." Out of no where an elderly lady emerged from the shadows. She was draped in a thick flocked velvet dress with satin, pearl embellished gloves. There was something disturbing about her, her chest was motionless and her eyes colourless and dull. She was the perfect depiction of the living dead with her sickly pale flesh and mass of wrinkles crumpling up her face. From her mouth hung two massive curled fangs, all the other teeth appeared to be missing. 

"Why, um, thank you milady. I am very flattered, very flattered indeed. " Ferdinand resorted to his etiquette to respond to her rather than recoiling or reacting fearfully. It would be ignoble behaviour to be anything but a gentleman to any lady. 

"I remember your description as clear as day. He has hair woven from sunbeams, eyes of the sweetest honey and the loveliest voice with a melody to rival any songbird." The lady cooed as she marvelled at him. " He is precious."

Ferdinand had to look away, he knew his cheeks would be blossoming into a blush. He couldn't believe that Hubert had described him in such a manner to anyone else. It just seemed 'unhubert'. 

"I am smitten Agatha. He is just as sunny and as optimistic as I remember. My heart has never felt as full as it does now." Hubert purred contently, his nose nuzzled against the rosy cheek. He did love the sensual hue of Ferdinand's cheeks, it made him want to kiss them even more. 

"I can see that Count Vestra. He is covered in your mark. You have been clawing and chewing him like a kitten with a toy. I will prepare some soup. He is going to need all his strength to cope with your amorous gnawings" Agatha slid some rather large metal keys across the reception desk. Hubert bent forward and picked them up in his teeth before he headed down a spiral staircase. 

Ferdinand took the keys, the coldness of the metal was unearthly, his whole body shuddered as he held them. If the keys weren't unnerving then the fact they were venturing downwards into the bowels of the earth was. Soon they were swallowed by darkness, blinding, all-consuming, nothing could be blacker. Ferdinand couldn't even see the top of his nose, the unease of no sight made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up and solute. Hubert seemed unfazed as he continued at a steady pace. 

"I would prefer a room with a nice view." Ferdinand was growing increasingly agitated the further down they reached. His plea was ignored as they reached a gigantic metal door. It resembled something that would contain criminals in a dungeon complex. Either side of the doors were red gems bathing the area in rose coloured light. The key shot from Ferdinand's hands into the keyhole seemingly of it's own accord. With an earpiercing creak the door flung open. 

Within was a room illuminated with a candlelit gloom but without a single candle in view. The light came from everything and nothing simultaneously. In one corner there seemed to be a pool of water bubbling with warmth, in another were a table and chairs set up for dining, but it was what dominated the centre of his room that filled him with dread. "What the...?" He gasped as he squirmed in Hubert's arms. "Please don't put me in a coffin. Please master have mercy. " The black marble monstrosity was inlaid with shell and shards of precious stone, inside was red silk bedding for comfort. 

Hubert was merciful, he wasn't going to force Ferdinand to rest in a coffin if it would cause too much stress. After the transformation he would be less sympathetic, coffin rest was essential for a vampire. " A coffin makes a good sturdy bed, very comfortable as well. Try not to think of it as a burial container for the dead, instead consider the beauty of the design, the skill of the artisans whom crafted it and the materials used to craft the item. You need to change your mindset; it is not a coffin but a piece of furniture." He spoke in a soothing whisper as he sat upon one of the dining chairs with Ferdinand on his lap. "Back in the carriage I was enjoying your affection."

"Back in the carriage there wasn't a bloody coffin." The distress was evident in Ferdinand's voice as he refused to let the coffin out of his sight. "There are numerous differences between a coffin and a bed. Let me start with two striking examples; one; a coffin has a lid and example two; beds don't get buried."

Hubert concluded that Ferdinand must be afraid of suffocation, eother by being buried alive or trapped within. He removed Ferdinand from his lap and strolled causally over to the coffin. Ferdinand watched in awe as Hubert ripped the hinge and removed the weighty marble lid. It was the first demonstration of Hubert's true inhuman strength. The lid was dropped with a resonating thud into the ground. 

"That was incredible! The lid would take at least four men to lift." It was rude to stare but he couldn't help but marvel. "Did lifting that hurt? " Ferdinand sneaked up behind him and started to feel for knots and strain on his back. Hubert raised an eyebrow at the sudden return of affectionate Ferdinand, not that he was complaining. What could have sparked the change from fear to snugly? "No, it was effortless." He stood still with his eyes closed as he emerged himself in Ferdinand's warm and welcoming touch. He loved those gentle benevolent hands soothing his body,. 

Ferdinand wrapped his arms around Hubert's waist, rested his head between his shoulder blades and whispered. "Can we stay like this a little while?" Ferdinand hot breath brushed against his skin, thawing out his heart and carving a smile on his lips. It seemed that Ferdinand liked his display of inhuman strength. Hubert wasn't really the type to show off, however he would make exceptions if it meant he gained reward from Ferdinand.

"Yes, we can stay like this until dinner if you like." He rested his hands over Ferdinand's and locked their fingers together. There were mizzles of joy dampening his eyes, yet he kept his happiness as a suffused presence behind a mask of steady grey.

Ferdinand chuckled into his back, muffling the sound slightly as he felt that wonderful tickle of happiness in his heart again. "Thank you for removing the lid. At least I don't have to worry about being locked inside. I am still not comfortable with the idea of a coffin as a bed. I would rather sleep on the ground."

Hubert was not going to argue, just getting him accustomed to bring near a coffin in a casual setting would suffice. "You will not rest on the bare ground. I will be your bed. You hugging me is like a bouquet of nival flowers on my snow topped skin." 

"I can't let you do that." Ferdinand exclaimed with his usual flamboyancy. 

" Hush, I am a vampire, the draughty ground won't cause me discomfort or frailty, besides I have the sun in my arms to keep me warm." Hubert would have let his body turn to stone if it meant that the sun would shine on him eternally.


	11. Chapter 11

It was unusual to find a hot spring in the middle of no where underneath a seemingly unpretentious inn. Ferdinand decided it would be better to not ask any questions and just enjoy the soothing heat on his skin. To allow his body to just relax without any extremes of pain or pleasure was a welcome relief. There was nothing stopping him from closing his eyes and forgetting all about the complexity of his current situation. He could drift into mindlessness and just simply be. Hubert just quietly watched him, allowing him some space to breathe. The pair had already eaten vegetable soup and bread for supper and now Hubert was allowing Ferdinand to wash and relax before bedtime. 

Hubert; even when he closed his eyes he was haunted by him. He was so many things, a conundrum and a paradox rolled into an eternal frustration. Ferdinand's first true crush, his first unrequited love had been Hubert. Throughout his days at the monastery he lived for the arguments, the threats and the insults; he lived to burn in Hubert's fire. When war broke out and different sides were chosen he had never truly gotten over him. Ferdinand would confess that he missed him desperately. He had even braced himself for the heartbreak of following orders and killing him. Now, all his emotions and all of his thoughts were confusing. Love was an emotion, unyielding and unwavering and any attempts to resist it lead to suffering. Ferdinand loved Hubert, he always had and always would. 

Loving Hubert was traumatic, it stretched his heart until it snapped. His poor little heart had been battered and bruised within such a short period of time. He was still taunted by survivor's guilt and the sadness of losing treasured friends and family. Hubert hadn't given him time to grieve fully. Instead of grief he had filled his heart with love and terror in equal proportions. The sweet and sentimental Hubert was a wonder to behold, the hidden side full of tenderness and affection. Ferdinand had found himself falling in love anew despite the perilous nature of his situation. 

As much as he loved Hubert, he was terrified of what he was capable of. The thought of Hubert turning him into a vampire was something that filled him with disgust. The thought of drinking blood was repulsive, not to mention all the abilities just seemed unnatural. Ferdinand didn't wish to lose his humanity. The control a vampire could wield over a human was horrifying. Hubert with just a flash of fangs could fulfil any licentious desire he wanted. It was impossible to protest the violation; his mind accepted Hubert as master. 

There seemed to be nothing he could do to change his fate. He had been assigned a path and the cobbled stones were stained with blood, his blood. In the war he had been defeated and was now the spoils of the victor. Life might not be so bad being Hubert's lover and prisoner. Hubert did generally seem to care for his wellbeing. It wasn't the life he had envisioned. He had wanted to be prime minister, or at least a prominent leading figure in running a unified Fodland. He had dreamt about going down in the history books as a legendary ruler. Now his name was nothing, his noble title meaningless and he wasn't even a smudge in a history book. No one would remember him. It made his heart sink that all he had trained for had turned to ruin.

Ferdinand sighed deeply as he submerged his hair; golden silk floating on the water's surface. With a swish his hair breached the water with droplets glistening like aqua jewels, the strands as duly on a riverbed. For a moment he resembled a merman with his wet skin shining like scales and his hair the shade of exotic sea foliage sparkly draped down his back. Hubert could only stare in awe with one secretive eye, his long hair draped around his face, flickering in tandem with the flames of the large fire pit. 

"Could I have a towel please?" Ferdinand requested his eyes venturing over to Hubert, lofty and foreboding, silhouetted in the dim light. Hubert approached with a white fluffy towel open wide, ready to envelope Ferdinand in warmth. Like a sea deity Ferdinand rose from the water, the water seeming to part for his ascendance His buttery skin looked even more dewy with health as his slippery skin seemed to glow. He let Hubert encase him in the towels, a contented moan indicated his liking for the fluffiness His gratitude went unspoken, instead a kiss was gifted, brief but very sweet on Hubert's cheek. 

"Let me dry and brush your hair." Hubert derived such pleasure toying with Ferdinand's majestic hair. A whispered spell warmed his hands, his fingers became the bristles of a brush and his palms the drying flame. From root to the tip, the length seemed endless as the damp satin turned to silk. 

"Your hands feel lovely." Ferdinand closed his eyes abandoning all his defences in factor of basking in, Hubert's heat. 

"To have you refer to any part of me as lovely makes me want to smile. However I can't because you have broken my lips by filling me with joy." Hubert buried his face in the ginger sea and inhaled the scent of beauty. 

"You don't need to smile to show you are happy; your eyes transform into stars." Ferdinand's voice sounded like a whimsical song as he spoke. "I could mend your lips with a kiss."

Hubert purred as he ran the brush through Ferdinand's abundant hair. He was reminiscent of a kitten with a ball of yarn. He couldn't help but bury kisses into the strands, wrapping his face in perfection. "A kiss? It will take more than that to mend my lips. They are badly damaged, so very badly." 

Ferdinand took the brush and used it to brush away the fringe shrouding his eye. "Where you always charming and I never noticed before? It is still quite unsettling . You might have to insult me once in a while to prove your body hasn't be inhabited by another soul." Every time he looked into Hubert's eyes he tried to see into his heart. There were times when the softness of love was undeniable, at other times there seemed to be a beast sharing the same heart, chained but yearning to be free. 

"I cannot control my amatory words. In your presence only niceties seem appropriate. If you desire critique then I will oblige." Hubert fell silent as he admired Ferdinand's eyes. If would be difficult to throw insults when he was looking so fabulous. "When you rode into Enbarr you were rather flamboyant, like a gold coin in a chest of silver. You might as well have been carrying a target on your back."

There was instant offence at the criticism of his battle attire. "Did you expect me to ride into the fray naked? What am I suppose to wear into battle? Should I dress as a butler? Maybe I should wear a full ball gown?" Of course Ferdinand was putting on a show with theatrical hand gesture and the drama in his voice. "At least I am not an inkspot on paper!"

Hubert couldn't help but snicker slightly as he imagined the battle attire alternatives. "A ball gown you say? I wouldn't mind seeing that." He stole the brush back from Ferdinand before fetching a blanket and some pillows . He laid himself upon the ground, his arms opened to invite his lover to rest. Ferdinand ensured he was fully dried before he tossed the towel aside and snuggled into Hubert's chest. 

"You know the wedding?" Ferdinand pulled the blanket over the pair of them. "Do I get any say in the proceedings?"

Hubert knew that his answer could end the cuddling and affection, in fact he expected Ferdinand to launch an armada of emotions. "No!" He responded flatly without any sugarcoating. 

" Why? " Ferdinand's voice carried all his astonishment, unease and distaste, with the promise of a tantrum. He even sa t up, denying Hubert any cuddles until he had a satisfactory response. 

"There is a set procedure. In the morning, after a specially made breakfast, you will be prepared for the ceremony. You will be washed, and your body oiled." Hubert spoke in a tone devoid of emotion. There wouldn't be any tolerance of protests; things weren't going to change no matter how operatic Ferdinand became. "You will be walked down the aisle and laid upon the altar where I will make love to you and bind us forever eternally by transforming you into a vampire."

Ferdinand felt overwhelmed and flustered by the whole scenario. He rubbed his brow as he tried to make sense of things. "You are going to make love to me in front of the congregation?" His voice was full of anxiety, the idea of something so intimate being displaced in public was humiliating . Was that punishment for losing the war? He felt like he could cry, but refused to show any further vulnerability. 

"Once I start making love to you, you will forget about the congregation. " Hubert tried to take Ferdinand's hand to cover it with soothing kisses but it was soon whipped from his grasp. 

"I bloody well will not forget about all those people watching!!!!" The volcano of Ferdinand's emotions had erupted as he belligerently folded his arms, his mouth curled into a vehement sneer and his eyes flashed with anger. " Don't you dare flash your fangs at me. I refuse to be pacified regarding this matter." 

Hubert had no choice but to deal with Ferdinand's bothersome behaviour. "My fangs are sheathed my dear. I understand that the concept might be unsettling. You have no reason to feel embarrassed. You are very handsome, strikingly, overpoweringly so, like a god. All our guests will be envious of me. They will all want to be in my place." He reached a hand for Ferdinand's cheek but it was slapped away like a bug. 

"Flattery won't work! In the dictionary there is a picture of you as the definien of bastard." As angry as he was deep down he knew arguing was hopeless, Hubert could just bite him and quell his resistance. Nevertheless Hubert needed to know his discontentment, he refused to suffer in silence. 

Hubert decided to break through Ferdinand's defences by grabbing hold of his wrists and pulling him into his chest. It was simple enough despite Ferdinand trying to bat him away and squirming. "After the wedding I will spoil you my dear. We can have a lovely honeymoon in Enbarr.We can go to the opera, fine in the finest restaurants, relax in the lovely tearooms, anything your heart desires you shall have. My love for you knows no boundaries. As long as I live, no even beyond the grave the life is devoted to you." He pressed kisses to Ferdinand's forehead whilst stroking his back softly as he attempted to settle him..

"That does sound nice, I have missed Enbarr and my carefree days enjoying the city." He sighed deeply as he felt defeated by Hubert's ardent devotion. "Why does the congregation have to watch us? Could it be a private ceremony?"

"You won't know anyone. Only vampires can witness a transformation. That is unless you want me to invite Lorenz Hellman Gloucester. There is one family in each of the former kingdoms that are vampires. There is Vestra in the Empire, Gloucester in former Alliance territory and Gautier in the Kingdom. " Hubert settled Ferdinand down upon him, ensuring he was comfortable and warm. 

Ferdinand was surprised to hear that Lorenz was a vampire. The elegant noble seemed refined and honourable, surely someone with such high standards couldn't bring themselves to drink blood. Once again he felt queasy thinking about the consumption of blood. He couldn't envision himself ever growing accustom e to it. "I feel exhausted." He was weary from the emotional turmoil and from Hubert's intense affection. "We can discuss things in the morning. You don't just drain with me with your fangs."

Hubert smiled to himself as he felt Ferdinand soften into sleep and yield to his fatigue. It was these moments watching Ferdinand sleeping which were precious. These were the moments that made the chaos and bloodshed of war worthwhile.


	12. Chapter 12

Ferdinand was tired, his lids heavy, but with his limbs heavier still. Last night his rest was minimal despite feeling fatigued. He hadn't been uncomfortable, Hubert made certain of that, the vampire actually had a good mattress and his arms sufficient blankets. Hubert had whispered lullabies of sweet talk in his war to soothe him but it didn't persuade his body to slumber. At the end of each romantic lullabies there were plenty of kisses; light and tender, as well as affectionate stroking. Sleep had eluded him so he would have to deal with the rest of the journey to Vested territory in an irritable mood.

Breakfast had been absolute delicious, he would confess to gluttony. At least the food would give him some energy that sleep had been unable to provide. All the food he had been serviced in Hubert's hospitality had been scrumptious, and the tea and wine exquisite, he couldn't complain about his needs being met in terms of nutrition and taste, in fact Hubert had excelled. 

Now he was back in the carriage on route to his new home. Hubert had encouraged Ferdinand to lay in his arms and catch up on the sleep he missed. Ferdinand had been stubborn and chose to sit looking out the window instead. The conversation had been minimal, Ferdinand wasn't in the mood to interact with Hubert. The fact he was being forced to been screwed in front of strangers at their wedding still bothered him. He mentioned this to Hubert again he knew that there would either by an argument or a punishment and he didn't have the energy for such hassle. 

Hubert brushed Ferdinand's hair aside and started to powder delicate kisses onto the nape of his neck. Ferdinand wanted to resist but his body was too tired to fight, so he allowed himself to yield to Hubert's attention. 

"You have been good my dear Ferdie. You have let me lavish you with my love and shared some beautiful sensual moments with me. I understand how hard it has been for you. I have tried my best to ease your anxiety. I will always endeavour to act with your best interests at heart, that is my ardent vow my sweetheart." Hubert loved the way Ferdinand's body trembled with anticipation as h e brushed his fangs over his neck. So gently he could play beautiful music as though Ferdinand's body was a harp, with his fangs he plucked the flesh and produced a moan. "I know you are stressed about the wedding. I promise you it will be a magical ceremony." He whispered into his ear, a flick of his tongue tickled the outer rim of his ear. 

Ferdinand closed his eyes, preparing himself to whatever pleasure Hubert would subject him to. He could feel that now familiar addict's tingle across every nerve, a shudder down his spine as his heart slipped a beat. "I use to dream of our wedding; silly whimsical boyish fantasies, typical fairytale affair." 

Hubert chuckled as he stole a kiss, then taking a moment to linger lip to lip, relishing the sweetness of tea and soft fruits. "I imagine it was very lavish.. It is adorable that you dreamt of such things. I wish that I proposed to you instead of arguing, though I have to admit to finding out quarrels engaging." his attention turned to Ferdinand's shoulders where he placed a confetti of kisses over his tense knitted muscles. "Your discomfort pains me deeply. Let me help you relax." 

Ferdinand allowed Hubert to be his puppeteer, manipulating his body into the desired position. As his puppet master Hubert was gentle with the strings, lifting him with great care before laying him on his stomach. What a specimen his lover was, powerful back toned to perfection by the wearing of heavy armour and hours of horse riding. Hubert was shameless in his ogling of Ferdinand, admiring his firm butt and splendid masculine thighs, nearly drooling over his body. The urge to grope and manhandle with lustful roughness was kept at bay by his consideration of Ferdinand's feelings. There would be plenty of time for the darker passions, all eternity in fact. 

Ferdinand was tense and his position did little to remedy that fact. He breathed heavily down into the fabric of the carriage seat. Hubert's hands started to knead through the hardened knots and embedded aches. It actually felt nice, Hubert's hands were snowflakes falling upon golden hay. There was something in Hubert's magical wintry fingers that could soothe away his distress. Hubert's hands were greedy, eager to feast on every inch of supple skin. Hubert grunted as he tried to control his arousal as his seized Ferdinand's buttocks, teasing them with devilish delight. He massaged his thumbs into the unyielding muscles, squeezing and stroking. 

There was a gasp as Ferdinand felt the fondling, surprised by the intensity of the eagerness of Hubert's touch. Instead of hands it felt like talons clawing at him. He fidgeted slightly trying to adjust to the sensation and the restlessness it caused. It felt like he was a target and the arrowhead shaped fangs could be fired into his flesh at any moment. Curiously there were no nibbles or bites, instead Hubert was doing something unexpected, his buttocks were spread and he could feel the icy breath on his rim. Hubert relished hoisting his ass up and burying his face in it.

Ferdinand had to gag himself as he felt Hubert's tongue swirl like a whirlpool around his rim. He felt his cheeks turn to fire, embarrassed that he enjoyed the intimate licking. It was improper, unclean and perverted, not something a noble should be on the receiving end of. As hard as he might try there was no concealing his pleasure. He panted like a dog as he swayed in arousal. "Oh my.....! Master!" Hubert sucked the opening causing blissful contractions throughout Ferdinand's body. Surely it shouldn't be easy to get someone hot and bothered with desire but Hubert knew how to make him beg. 

Hubert wasn't going to kind, he was going to take his time, control the flow of pleasure until Ferdinand could take no more. He removed his face from the parted cheeks and admired the pleasure addicted wreck he had created. After observing the sensual vibrations and listening to the chorus of panting he decided to devour Ferdinand again. He nibbled and kissed his buttocks before returning to the delectable hole. With a wicked grin he blew upon the entrance followed by a brush of lip and tip of fangs. This was followed by a rapid lapping of his tongue, almost as though he was licking an ice lolly down to the stick. Every twitch and waves was like the earth moving beneath them. Desire had ignited Hubert's loins and gluttonous list brings to the tip of his fangs.

That wicked grin seemed to be permanently etched upon his lips, with his fangs As bulletpoints to his expressions. He removed his face from Ferdinand's sensual valley of cheeks to give him a few hard spanks. Ferdinand jerked in surprise at first, slightly shocked by the new sensation. He glanced over his shoulder through the sunshine drapes of his hair. "Do not spank a noble." 

Hubert wholeheartedly disagreed with Ferdinand, when someone had such a fine was it was an offence not to spank it.However Ferdinand's light scolding tone just excited him further. He pulled Ferdinand up into a bridge position before once again feasting on his delicious anus. As Hubert's tongue penetrated him a swear word slipped through his fingers. "Fuck!" Normally he refused to use such abhorrent language , in fits of pleasure the comportment expected of a noble slipped. How could something so wanton feel so damn fantastic? Surely these pleasures were forbidden to respectable noble. Hubert had turned him into a rouge with deplorable tastes. 

Hubert doubled the pleasure, as his tongue slithered and twirled inside him he grabbed hold of Ferdinand's cock and started to pump at him vigorously. In his ear Ferdinand's cries and coos seemed barely more than broken cadences of breathing. Ferdinand felt feverish with arousal, an intense but intense sensation built up in his groin., Just like a volcano he was ready to erupt, boiling and steaming as heat gave his chests the sensual red hue. The pressure kept building and building until it hurt.

Denial! he withdrew the pleasure as swiftly as he gave it. Hubert observed for a few moments as a frustrated Ferdinand desperately tried to regain the satisfaction he felt by grinding his buttocks against any part of Hubert he could find contact with whilst stroking the bud of his erection. "Please, love me? Oh please master, please? Did I do something wrong?" Ferdinand begged in a disappointed cry. Inside he loathed his neediness and his descent into servitude but his body ached for release, an ache that was impossible to ignore. 

Hubert rushed to remove his clothing. His randiness consumed him, turned man to beast with his fangs extended to a monstrous length, a growl rumbled from his chest and his eyes blazed with passion, brighter than any star. With an almighty gnaw he ripped into Ferdinand's shoulder which produced the most extraordinary cry of agony, anguish and ecstasy. The concoction of potent pain and the greatest bliss of Elysium caused tsunamis of sensation to become tidal waves surging through his body. In the frenzy of his lust and greed Ferdinand rocked like waves in a turbulent storm. 

Hubert sandwiched his cock between Ferdinand solid buttocks without penetration, and he thrust frantically to get the desired amount of friction to make him come. When he removed his fangs his face and neck were a bloodied mess.With those blood sullied lip s he printed mouth prints over his neck.

Growls of the vampires and human cried combined in a lecherous aria. Ferdinand's vision was nothing but a smudge as his senses were corrupted into malfunctioning. All his ears could detect was that inhuman growl and the slap of flesh against flesh. The ability to speak had been lost in the pleasure, as had the ability to feel anything other than Hubert's sweaty body. Consciousness was slipping from Ferdinand but not before he spilt his come all over Hubert's hands. Hubert doubled Ferdinand's delicious buttock was his ooze. He took delight in rubbing all over he ass cheeks and up his back. 

With every bite and orgasm Ferdinand was lasting longer. Hubert had no reason to delay the wedding. Once they had reached Castle Vestra the preparations would begin.


	13. Chapter 13

There was a soft groan as Ferdinand greeted the waking world from the sanctity of his dreams. Several shifts of position dishevelled the surrounding cotton blankets which shielded him from the cold. The first sight which welcomed him was the flickering of candles. Ferdinand took time to study the intricate scrolls and flourishes of the candelabra and the silhouette of the flames reflecting on the silver sheen. With another groan he propelled himself into a seated position, his weight supported by his elbows. Once again he was in unfamiliar surroundings in a strange but comfortable bed. He glanced behind himself at the headboard which was made of hand crafted mahogany with luxurious red crushed velvet. His eyes followed the ornate crafting of fine and grapes cover the half circle crescent headboard. 

Every limb felt heavy, almost like muscle had been turned to stone. Pleasure had vanished from his body to be replaced by throbbing. Ferdinand whimpered quietly as the suffering of his body became a burden. He was addicted to pleasure, Hubert had cursed him with the damned affliction. He let his body fall back into the cloud soft mattress as he scratched at an non-existent itch. Hubert had tainted his bloodstream, embedded himself within every layer of skin and possessed his cock. Just the thought of Hubert made the bittersweet ache of arousal between his thighs impossible to ignore. He twiddled his fingers as he contemplated pleasuring himself. How could he be certain no one was watching? In the shadows could be prying eyes violating his privacy. His hands rested upon stomach with the palms flat down with impatient taps and curls of fingers. 

"Try meditation to aid your progression from ecstasy to normally." The rich plummy voice oozed through the silence like molten chocolate and caressed the ears like opulent velvet. Ferdinand recognised who it was almost instantly; the tone was unmistakable; it was Lorenz Hellman Gloucester. Ferdinand was pleased and greatly relieved to hear someone other than Hubert. He instantly sat up and tossed his hair from his face in an attempt at appearing more composed. 

"Do not strain yourself on my behalf. Your body has had to endure much in such short time. You must be feeling unwell, my poor dear friend." Lorenz appeared with an ethereal gloom on his milky moonlight skin, gentle eyes sparkled with the radiance of rare gemstones and his draped like magnificent silk curtains. He moved with the grace of a Pegasus and the poise of an angels; every movement elegant and precise. Ferdinand noticed the glassy lustre of Lorenz's nails and the glint of tiny fangs, his limbs tended as disbelief flooded him. "Lorenz are you a vampire as well? Hubert turned you?"

Lorenz seated himself with the feathery lightness of a ghost upon the side of the bed. Ferdinand was soothed by those benevolent amethyst orbs gazing deeply into his own. He felt his muscles slacken and his breath soften. "There are three vampiric bloodlines; Vestra in the Empire, Gautier in the Kingdom and Gloucester in the Alliance. " Lorenz spoke in a whisper, careful not to overstimulate the senses. "I was born a vampire.Does my race offend you? "

Ferdinand shook his head, as a vampire Lorenz seemed very different to Hubert, the whole atmosphere around him was gentler, kinder and serene. As well as a different aura there were physical differences such as the smaller fangs, the glass nails, the enchanting gloom and sweet aroma. Hubert smelt like a musky old tree. "I don't assume every vampire is like Master. I don't judge every vampire by the behaviour of one."

Lorenz cringed as he heard the loathsome manipulation enforced in Ferdinand's mind. To hear Ferdinand refer to Hubert as 'Master' churned his stomach. "Hubert! I want you to silently repeat his name until it is ingrained in your mind. Concentrate with all your might! You are the noble Ferdinand von Aegir. You are kind, dignified and bright; I forbid you from being anyone else. This dank and dark place needs your light." Lorenz took Ferdinand's hands and held them firmly. "Love isn't domination and rape. Love is kindness, two songbirds sharing a lovesong, warm arms holding each other through the barren winter, lips smiling into kisses and kisses....precious, timeless and undeniable. Stand up for yourself! Stand up for real love!" 

Ferdinand squeezed back, desperate to fight whilst at the same time equally as desperate for his pleasure fix. He shivered with his craving and ground his teeth as his body offered no respite. "How do I stop every nerve screaming his name? I am being deafened." The holding of hands were replaced by a welcoming embrace. Lorenz held him with kind arms as he tried to soothe him by stroking his back. 

"I won't lie, it will take a herculean effort to resist. You are strong, stronger than you realise. While I am here you have my support. Hubert invited me to help you through the wedding. I am honoured to fulfil that role and more. " As a cradle of support he rocked Ferdinand, offering the friendship that had been missing through such a traumatic time. Ferdinand leant into his elegant frame, burying his face in the sumptuous fabric of his silk shirt. 

The door opened, to Lorenz the creak was louder than the cry of a hungry infant, however it went unheard by Ferdinand. Lorenz glanced over his shoulder at the formidable figure of Hubert, his shadowy silhouette loomed over them like thunder clouds dominating the skyline. Disapproval; Lorenz wasn't afraid to show it. He shook his head at Hubert as his eyes sparked with the fire of Ailell. There was a silent exchange of eye daggers, an argument of glares, neither would relent, unblinking and unwavering. 

It was a stalemate and Ferdinand was caught in the middle. He peered out from Lorenz's arms feeling the tension building. There was something deeply moving about Lorenz neglecting his own safety to stand up for the health and emotions of a friend. War had placed them in rival armies but despite that Lorenz had proven to be a true friend. At this time he was utterly dependant on Hubert; the keeper of his heart and the ice of his fear. It was comforting to have someone reach into the shadows and pull him into the light. 

"Thank you for visiting me Lorenz. To know that I have a friend is truly something special. I look forward to share tea with you very soon." It was up to Ferdinand to break the tension with a hammer of good hospitality . He kissed both of Lorenz's cheeks with genuine affection. Lorenz examined his face carefully, still so full of vitality and hope, Ferdinand was truly a marvel to behold. Lorenz returned the kisses reassurance that his fix craving friend would be able to shine no matter the depth of Hubert's abyss. 

"You need to entertain Claude. When you are not with him he becomes curious and explores prohibited areas." Hubert spoke firmly as his arms folded in front of him defensively . "If he is not sticking his nose where it isn't wanted, he is consuming vast qualities of food. What you see in Claude is beyond my comprehension . He is an uncouth slob."

Lorenz couldn't disagree with that account of his lover. Claude had some habits that needed refinement, mainly concerning table manners. He didn't understand what Ferdinand saw in Hubert. The vampire looked like a skeleton that had bathed in coal. In terms of personality, grim would be the polite word to describe him. Hubert was grim and morbid; just like an animated corpse. In the past Ferdinand had confessed his feelings for Hubert to Lorenz. Lorenz had thought that these feelings were just a passing fancy, nothing more. He had never imagined that Ferdinand's love was enduring and true. 

"I will look forward to it. Farewell Ferdinand." Lorenz departed choosing not to address Hubert directly. To get in a verbal disagreement with Hubert wouldn't benefit Ferdinand, not to mention that any conversation with someone coarse and grotesque was draining. He would find Claude and ensure he didn't bloat himself with gluttony.

Hubert maintained his defensive posture until Lorenz had departed. The wall of his defence soon crumbled as he admired his sunshine. Any signs of hostility upon his face were soon admonished by a smile. His wintry fingertips were thawed by the warmth of Ferdinand's cheeks. He caressed the blush of rose as he drew Ferdinand towards him. "Do you feel rested? You looked so peaceful in my arms; so sound and serene, just like a fairy tale prince.

In most fairy tales happily ever after was to kiss a frog, Hubert did fit that description in some respects. "You flatter me with such lofty praise which I do not merit. I am the conquered, a failure, a dusty prize stored away in some locked cabinet and just an ineligible inkspot in a lost history book." A sigh lingered on his lips as he allowed himself to be embraced and showered with unyielding affection. 

"You are the conqueror not the conquered. My heart has been captured by you. " Hubert attempted to offer sugary words to comfort him, he laced his solemn lips with sweet kisses and combed his hair with his fingers. "I do not plan to kept you locked away. You are the sun and you should be allowed to shine. As much as I want to bask in your eternal light, it would be selfish of me to keep all to myself. Legends and myths will be written about you my sweetheart, about our romance."

Ferdinand huffed, unmoved by Hubert's honey coated sentiments. "I don't want to be remembered for..." He pushed Hubert away before wandering over to the window, gazing into the sanguine moon and blood tinted sky. "I would rather be forgotten then remembered for being a subordinate who can't even address you by name. Master; it is impersonal , I loath the fact I try to say your name and I can't. It is like you have stolen it from my vocabulary."

Hubert loomed over him and hugged to his back. "You can call me Hubert, or any sweet pet name you christen me with. I apologise for your predicament. Unfortunately when you are feasted on by a vampire the mind subconsciously becomes subservient. When you are a vampire, perhaps drinking my blood will empower you. I admit to getting a thrill, particularly sexually when you call me master. "

Ferdinand was unimpressed and a little appalled by Hubert's kink. "As long as you are able to indulge your perverted fantasies everything is fine!!!" He shrugged Hubert off him as he spoke with a sulky tone. 

"However your happiness thrills me more, your smile is my ultimate kink. Let me endeavour to make you happy." He extended a hand, trying to lure Ferdinand into an embrace, the distance between them pained him. 

"Giving me your clothing would make me extremely happy. " Sulking Ferdinand had transformed into a bold man. He turned to Hubert and met his eyes with his own; fierce and unyielding. Hubert was a little stunned by the respect. He stood speechless, unable to articulate his shock. Ferdinand reached into his pocket and stole his white gloves. He leisurely started to slip his hands inside, humming a merry tune as he admired his newly furnished hands. 

"We are not the same size." Hubert spoke with breathless uncertainty as Ferdinand wrapped his arms around his neck and retrieved his cape. "Come now, we are not that different in height now. I only have to elevate myself on my tiptoes very slightly to kiss you now. " With the same tenacity he unfastened his belt before lashing it upon the ground like a whip. "Come on Master, strip for me. You can dance a little If you like, perhaps a little striptease, or you can remove them in a business like fashion, I don't mind. I enjoyed wearing your cape so much that I figured that I would enjoy wearing the entire ensemble."

Hubert stood there, statuesque, ,like an ice sculpture slowly melting in Ferdinand's sunshine. Whatever Lorenz had said had ignited something in Ferdinand, Hubert couldn't help but be curious. Confident Ferdinand was a spectacle to behold, forthcoming and determined, he certainly peaked the interest. Since Hubert appeared immobilized by his shock Ferdinand took the initiative in derobing him. Buttons and zips were opened with quick fingers before he tugged the trousers over his perky buttocks and down his legs. There was no gentleness in his actions, Ferdinand was using this as an opportunity to take out some of his frustrations on Hubert. Hubert felt the friction of fabric burn against his skin but still didn't halt Ferdinand as he uncereminiously undressed him. 

Still Hubert remained a statue as Ferdinand pressed his palms upon his chest, seemed to be leaning in for a kiss, instead he was forcefully pushed down upon the bed. The trousers were snatched and pulled free from his feet. "Ferdinand?" Hubert gasped as his legs were forked apart as Ferdinand crawled between the valley of legs and grabbed a fistful of underwear fabric, just missing Hubert's cock. Hubert attempted to save his underwear but before he could reach the elasticated waistband they were halfway down his thighs and over his knees. 

Blink...blink... Hubert couldn't believe his eyes as Ferdinand was pulling his underwear over his buttocks. "A little tight." Ferdinand remarked as he tugged the fabric out of his cheeks . Of course the noble was a little bulkier than Hubert due to the adornment of heavy armour and the strength required to horse ride. The trousers were a little more problematic, he struggled to get them over his powerful thighs. There were several grunts as he pulled with all his might to get them on. After a few deep breaths he was able to fasten them. 

Ferdinand in his clothing, the scent of him transferring to the fabric, the vision of his muscular legs hugged tight and his ass squeezed in, ready to rip the seams, was extremely arousing. Hubert was hard with lust, drooling like a dog at the altar of a god. Oh yes he was salivating with ravenous hunger, the tip of his fangs peaked out of his mouth like ivory pillars balancing his arch of a smile. 

Ferdinand chuckled as he saw how tantalize Hubert was. "Typical beast! Is there anything that doesn't excite you?" He didn't wait for an answer, instead he mounted Hubert, squeezing him like a tube of toothpaste between his thighs. As he grabbed his collar he choked Hubert. Hubert growled and purred as he loved the rough treatment. Ferdinand wrestled him out of his top, literally dragging it over his head and arms. He kept Hubert trapped between his legs as he finished dressing.

"I might have to let you keep my clothing. I adore the tight fit, like a glove, it accentuates your figure." Hubert was once again smitten, he desired to burn brutally and savagely in Ferdinand's fire. 

Ferdinand was not taken in by the compliment. "Deal with your erection."

Hubert grinned slyly as he started to stroke up and down the length of his shaft. "You want to watch me play with myself? You are full of surprises Ferdinand Von Aegir." His breaths deepened, intoxicated by this new game inflicted upon him. "Should I rub slowly, or would you prefer me to rub more vigorously?"

Ferdinand would be loathed to admit he was getting a thrill telling Hubert what to do. There were so many facets to Hubert: romantic, dangerous and servant, to spend forever with him certainly wouldn't be dull. "Slowly, edge yourself a few times." 

"As you wish, my love." Hubert watched Ferdinand with penetrating and probing eyes, never flinching nor diverted from their target. Within those nefarious eyes was the devil full of unbridled lust. Ferdinand knew he was blushing a sensual pink hue of both arousal and embarrassment. The blush extended down his neck and upon his torso as the heat within rose. Hubert was slow and methodical in his motions, a coarse groan escaped his lips as he brought himself to the apex and then deprived himself the release he yearned for. 

Ferdinand felt dirty for watching, deliciously and exquisitely filthy, yet every time he looked away he felt his eyes being drawn back to Hubert. He observed as Hubert massaged his ball with one hand,and drew slow circles in the head with the other. There was something fascinating about his rhythmic motions. 

"Tell me when I can come my love. The edging hurts so bittersweetly, every fabric of my being needs the grand finale." Hubert was struggling to speak, choked on his ocean of pleasure and denial. His cock felt heavy as it tingled with expectation, every sensation was built up in that single point. Ferdinand would see the quaking of Hubert's begging body, desperate with pure need. "You can release." Ferdinand whispered, the command felt overly provocative to say aloud. Hubert intensified his rubbed, twisting and coiling his hands until he erupted over himself. 

Ferdinand reached for a silk handkerchief which he spotted on one of the nightstand and tossed it to Hubert. "Clean yourself up, then we can have some tea. I feel quite thirsty." 

"As you wish. We can have tea on the balcony overlooking the grounds. I think you will be pleased by the view." Hubert responded softly. "I will ensure there are sandwiches as well. You must be hungry after such a long time unconscious." 

Ferdinand welcomed the return of romantic and considerate Hubert with a smile. "Yes, thank you that would be lovely."


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ferdinand learns more about vampiric transformation. With a little bit of kinky magic dust I have turned Ferdinand's interest in heavy armour into a kink.

"Ferdinand wearing Hubert's clothing had caused a stir around the castle. Gossip and speculation was rife with Hubert's subordinates, some were stunned by the sight whilst others were left in fits of giggles. The reactions didn't bother Ferdinand, not even slightly, in fact he actually revelled being the centre of attention. Toast was thickly buttered and devoured with gusto, Ferdinand didn't care of he appeared greedy, his appetite was ravenous. Hubert are in a much more demure fashion with small bites and slow chewing, in comparison Ferdinand gobbled slice after slice like a beast. 

"You will give yourself indigestion." Hubert remarked bluntly, unimpressed by his dining partners unrefined gluttony. Why respond with words when actions could resonate loudly? Ferdinand stabbed the butter with the knife. With the nearby fruit knife he sliced his fingers and sank them deep into the pot of honey. Hubert watched, mesmerized by the titillating combination of blood and honey. His tempted fangs throbbed with hunger as they forked from his lips. Ferdinand was unafraid of those fearsome tusks, they were merely ivory leeches which could be crushed. He rammed two fingers into Hubert's mouth and observed as he desperately licked and sucked his fingers. "Hubert, you will give yourself indigestion." He pulled his fingers back and cleaned them with a napkin. "Don't comment on my eating habits when your manners are deplorable."

Hubert huffed, agitated that the fingers had been removed before he had finished enjoying them. "You certainly have courage, a new zeal. It reminds me of the fiery Ferdinand I use to spend hours arguing with back at the monastery." He dabbed the ooze of saliva from his lips and concealed his fangs. 

"I am not going to let you walk all over me." Ferdinand finished his meal by refreshing his pallet with fine tea. "Can you tell me about how you plan to turn me into a vampire? The sequence of events appears to be: I lay naked upon an altar, you.... " He paused a moment, carefully selecting the appropriate word for the act of anal sex. " Fuck me! " The blue language was faintly audible. Ferdinand just couldn't say swear words out loud, years of etiquette training were embedded deep into his consciousness. "Then you bite my neck. Would you elaborate on this?"

Hubert studied Ferdinand's expression for a moment. A smile graced his lips as he admired the sun's enduring fire blaze with the newly found confidence. "There is a hidden chapel beneath the castle where vampiric rituals take place. The church doesn't look fondly upon many of the darker arts and would have destroyed it if they had ever discovered it.. Would you like me to take you there?"

Ferdinand bit his lips as he considered the term 'dark arts'. Was Hubert attempting to intimidate him by selecting those words? The magic, the abilities and the but his surroundings vampires was definitely mysterious. He gathered that in terms of magic they were more down the left hand path so to speak. Dark arts could be used for good. He certainly would try to utilise any new power for good. "That would be nice. You can give me the full tour later. So are there any preparations needed before I enter the hidden chapel? "

The last few murky drops of his lukewarm coffee were consumed before he responded. "You will be washed and oiled in preparation for the transformation."

" Whoooaaaa there! " Ferdinand interrupted with a concerned frown creasing his brow. "Let me paraphrase to ensure I understand the finer details of the washing and oiling. I will wash and oil myself in preparation for the transformation. "

Hubert chuckled, a wryly grin appeared almost sinister with the accent of fangs. "It is my turn to paraphrase my love. Lorenz will be washing and oiling you in preparation for the transformation." There was a glint of joy in his eyes as he pictured Lorenz massaging the oils into Ferdinand's naked body. "It is a pity I won't be able to oversee the preparations. I used to fantasize about you two practising kissing with each other."

A napkin was tied into a knot and used to whip Hubert. Ferdinand wasn't impressed about the latest revelation. "You are unbelievable! I hate to spoil your little perverted fantasy but the only sensual activity I have engaged in with Lorenz is the delicate arts of tea." He folded his arms in front of him. " Really! Sometimes I think your mind needs deep cleansing. The slander, the scandal and the vice; that is the composition of your mind. "

Hubert waited patiently for Ferdinand to finish his overdramatation of his thoughts. "My mind is sullied, to clean it would be impossible. Now let me pull the curtain down on your exaggerations. The oils are essential for helping the body through the transformation. Algor mortis is a decrease in temperature, the oils help the body maintain heat. They help the skin to retain moisture and minimise pallor mortis."

The explanation had quietened him as he felt awash with uneasiness. The thought of his body going through such torment was alarming. "My body is going to go cold and dry?" He gazed to the ground, his lustre faded as his vulnerability grew. 

Hubert slid his chair closer so he could provide comfort. "Everything will be done to ensure the transformation is as comfortable as possible. I will do everything in my power to ensure you are hydrated and warm. I will soothe any pain or stillness."

"Pain and stillness as well!!! " Ferdinand was on the verge of a panic attack. He pulled Hubert's cape around himself, a fabric wall to defend against the horrors ahead of him. Hubert covered his face in coffee flavoured kisses. "With your inner strength, unyielding determination and stoicism you will come out the other side with greater radiance. The immortality, increased sensory ability, greater strength and stamina are worth the suffering. " Hubert leant down in front of him and held his hands, once again smothering them in kisses. "I long to call you my husband, my eternal, my Count Aegir."

Ferdinand was soothed by the flattery,, but his interest was diverted from his apprehension by the use of his name. "Count Aegir?" He repeated it a few times, quite liking how it sounded. "Count Vestra and Count Aegir; the vampire husbands." It made him feel happy thinking of official titles and public declarations of love. They could be famous as great lovers, each night he could shine upon Hubert and in return Hubert would blanket him in velvety shade. 

"Yes, there will be a portrait of us hung in the grand hall. We could adopt and grow our family. As husbands our arms are wings used to fly to greater heights, and eternally embrace." Hubert mused, using Ferdinand's own theatrical ways to lift his spirits. Ferdinand beamed with happiness at the thought; a loving family and the achievement of being a great lover and a great father; it was like a dream. "Yes we can fly together, and teach our children to flap their little wings as they follow us up to the heavens, and dare I say beyond."

Hubert nodded as he sampled those delicious lips, when he smiled they were simply irresistible. One kiss and Hubert felt infected by joy, smiles mirroring one another. "Of course, beyond imagination."

Ferdinand felt feverish with delight, his heart did not beat but skipped inside of him. It was easy to become drunk on his merriment. He took the initiative and pulled Hubert up into his lap. "So I enter the chapel, my body glistening with oil and smelling fragrant. Will there be music and lavish floral displays?"

Hubert indulged in the embrace, his fingers entangling themselves in his hair as he enjoyed the hard muscle pressed against him. "If that is your desire then it shall be so. You will walk to the altar on a path of petals. Then you will be laid on the altar, I will recite my dedication before making love to you and draining every last drop of blood. You will fall into deep unconscious as your body goes through the changes, during that time I will watch over you and tend to your every need."

Ferdinand brushed Hubert's fringe which obscured his eye so he could gaze into them. With the look of sincerity and a honest smile he admired Hubert for a moment. He was like a statue carved by a deity and given life, at least that was how Ferdinand liked to think of him. Hubert's handsomeness was rare, dark and an acquired taste, yet Ferdinand had more than developed a taste for him. "I still do not understand why people have to watch our intimacy."

Hubert let him do as he please with his hair and face. In all honesty Ferdinand could paint glasses and a moustache on him and he wouldn't mind, fuss and attention were a drug to him. "Watch isn't the correct word to describe the activity of our guests. They are witnesses whom will! witness your transformation. They will ensure everything works out as planned. If something were to go wrong then they would assist me, even though that is highly unlikely."

Ferdinand considered the response for a moment. It made sense, even if the idea of people observing him being sexed up still made him uncomfortable, at least the reason had merit. "I dislike the idea of you making love to me without me returning any affection. How about we make love together and give our witnesses a show to remember?"

There was no stopping him, Hubert had to kiss Ferdinand for that response. All his passion and undying love were embedded into one hard and lusty kiss. He painted Ferdinand's lips with saliva as their tongue twisted and turned in an erotic dance. Deliciousness; Ferdinand tasted of rich butter and fruity tea, this flavour made kissing even more addictive. Hubert longed to kiss until their lips were raw and mouths dry. Ferdinand took the opportunity to explore Hubert's fangs. Hubert let him lick the coffee from his teeth without complaint. 

"How strong are your fangs?" Ferdinand stuck his fingers in Hubert's mouth, lightly brushing the pointed tips. Hubert couldn't speak until Ferdinand had finished feeling inside his mouth. " I could gnaw armour off you. " 

"Would I be able to remove heavy armour off you with my fangs? I mean truly formidable armour, like an armoured knight would wear?" Ferdinand couldn't contain his excitement at the thought. Hubert wearing armour was definitely a kink, but being able to rip it off with fangs would just add to the horniness of his desire.

"Eventually, my little honeybee." Hubert chuckled warmly as he nibbled Ferdinand's hands showing how gently he could wield his fangs. "At first you will have cute little milk fangs. These fangs are very soft and sensitive, in time they will harden. Every vampire has to go through the baby fang stage."

Ferdinand distorted his face in disapproval at the mention of 'baby fangs'. He would forbid Hubert from referring to them in such a manner. Hubert saw this as the ideal opportunity to playfully tease. "Milk fangs are so soft that you could nipple me all over and not leave a mark. However if I was to cut my finger you would suckle like an infant."

"You will not treat the noble Ferdinand Von Aegir like an infant! Most certainly not! My discontent will be intolerable! " Ferdinand wagged his finger as though he was disciplining a naughty schoolboy. 

"Are you going to leave any exclamation marks for me to use?" Hubert mocked gently.

"Exclamation marks! You will have to steal them from m e." Ferdinand grinned as he nuzzled noses. 

The invitation to kiss was accepted with must enthusiasm. Hubert chewed on those irresistible lips, letting the exclamation marks bleed from them. Ferdinand felt his nagging itch for pleasure being satisfied by blood laced kisses, if only their lips could be sealed eternally.


	15. Chapter 15

Lorenz sipped contently on his freshly poured tea. The scent of ripened fruits reminded him of long summer days spent strolling through an orchard, not to mention the flavour was rich but had a subtlety which ensured it wasn't overbearing. "Some of my fondest memories involve us sharing tea and engaging in lively conversation. I miss those carefree days when conversation would flow as freely as the tea. When war spread like a disease throughout Fodlan I hoped we would rise like the graceful phoenix from the rubble and reunite in a symphony of tea and cake."

Ferdinand inhaled the delicious aroma of fresh, warm bread. With a silver knife wielded he applied copious amounts of thick, creamy butter. To accompany the butter he spooned a generous dollop of sweet, tangy raspberry jam. As he slathered the appetizing blend onto the bread he felt his mouth water with budding hunger. The tart taste of the jam and the richness of the butter made a perfect combination. It was difficult to maintain his decorum when he was ravenous with hunger. He wanted to rip off huge chunks of bread and stuff them in his mouth. Instead he ate in small refined nibbles. Lorenz's words touched him enough that he had to pause his meal. "I feel the same. I find that the memories of our time together bring me much comfort when times are hard. We could talk for hours but it felt like no time had passed by. To dine with you again; oh it fills me with joy."

The exchange of heartening smiled accentuated their agreement. It was a rare event when their opinions didn't unify. "When news of your recovery was sent by Hubert, my heart danced with excitement. I wanted to see you as soon as possible." Lorenz had a habit of not clearing his place. He did relish fine foods but his appetite was meagre. Claude often tried to encourage him to eat more by offering him treats, and personally catering for him . He had left a half eaten slice of bread disregarded in his playe . "I remember your fondness for Hubert. You used to tell tales of your fantasies, even if I find Hubert grotesque, your descriptions of him were reminiscent of a dark prince. So is Hubert everything you dreamed he would be?"

Ferdinand chewed thoughtfully on a rather large mouthful. He didn't speak until he had swallowed. To speak and eat simultaneously was bad manners. "He is handsome, really handsome. I admit to drooling over him like a fanatic. Underneath his clothing he is divine. I love feeling his cold, hard body against me. Back when we were studying together he always seemed so drawn and tired. I don't know what happened in five years. It is like a witch turned a frog into a prince. Oh my, that sounds disrespectful. "

Lorenz swiftly chipped in. "He was a toad! If a writer needed a personification of a repugnant smell then Hubert would have been it." 

Ferdinand tried not to choke on the bread as he laughed. " Wow, that was harsh. He certainly has an unique aura; chilling. I admit that I have been incredibly aroused by his new look. "

Lorenz was happy that the physical connection was evident. Those bright and optimistic honey eyes were still hopeful despite the emotional turmoil his dear friend had suffered. One could only admire how he came out of the carnage of war still shining. Lorenz had searched Ferdinand's face for any bitterness or resentment without spying any. Individuals like Ferdinand needed to be treasured in uncertain times. "Everything has happened in great haste since the end of the war. You seem to be coping remarkably well. I am sure Hubert had been nurturing your spirits."

Ferdinand sighed as he refreshed himself with some flavoursome tea. "I have been a ship in an unpredictable sea. Some days the sea is calm and everything is smooth sailing. Other times the sea is rough, making navigation to shore impossible. Hubert has been erratic, sweet and romantic one second and a cold hearted tyrant the next. Then there is the craving for blood. I tremble, I pine and perish with my new addiction. This addiction turns me into pauper, slave and prostitute."

Lorenz rested a hand on his shoulder before pulling him in for a tender hug. "When I first discovered the pleasures of the flesh I was enamoured with them. I yearned for blood and sex. I was transformed from a respectable noble to a good for nothing sybarite. I was fortunate enough to have Claude as my lover. Trust and understanding were essential. I trusted him with my lust, tears and my suffering. He trusted me enough to call me home."

Ferdinand rested against his dear friend. To know that Lorenz had struggled as well made him feel less lonesome in his own trails. "Trust and understanding ; I guess I still have a long way to go until those two elements are healthy. Time could be all I need to build up from the foundations. I want Hubert's arms to be my home. I long for him to find sanctuary in my arms as well."

Lorenz nodded in agreement as he brushed Ferdinand's hair aside so he could see into his eyes. "Your love in undeniable. I can see heart shaped honeycomb in your eyes." Lorenz heard the door creak open and the feathery footsteps of another vampire; casual and indirect. Emerald and amethyst combined as Lorenz's and Claude's eyes met. They shared greetings of loving smiles and affectionate looks with out the need for words. 

"Hello Ferdinand, you look well. That is surprising considering Hubert was been using you as a pin cushion for his fangs. " Claude was pretty direct with his observations. From the number of fang marks on show it was clear that Hubert hadn't taken time to enjoy his prize. He finished off the food on Lorenz's plate. It was a habit he had developed so that Lorenz picky eating habits didn't offend the chef. 

"A pin cushion? Do I really have that many bites?" Ferdinand looked up at Claude who stood with an charismatic but friendly demeanour before him. There was something dashing about the man, something which drew the eyes. Ferdinand had never noticed it before, but Claude was eye catching.

"A few" Claude sat beside Lorenz and greeted him with a peck on each cheek. "Don't worry about it. No one is judging you. I have plenty and Loripop has one on his tight little butt." He added to the embrace of comfort and friendship by enveloping them both in his warm arms. 

Lorenz gave Claude a playful nudge for mentioning the discrete placement of a lovebite and using a pet name in public. Ferdinand couldn't help but chuckle at the pair. There was such affection between them which was quite adorable. "When did you become a vampire Claude?"

Claude glanced to Lorenz to check if the story could be shared. To hear the experience of another vampire's transformation could benefit Ferdinand greatly. Lorenz nodded his silent approval. 

"About six months." Claude flashed the faint marks on his neck, marks he wore with pride and devotion. "During intimacy Lorenz lost control and, well here I am. " He decided to avoid detailed description of the intimate activity which was the catalyst for his transformation to save Lorenz the blushes. " The care he gave my body was nothing short of true dedication. He ensured I was oiled and washed several times a day. Like a medical practitioner he cleared out my bowel and bladder. Even though I was unconscious I could still hear his voice reading love poetry, gossiping and keeping me updated with daily reports. When I woke he kept me by the fire, fed me soups and hugged me. I felt frozen, couldn't stop shivering for the first few weeks. Honestly it wasn't as bad as I imagined it would be. The mind can create mountains out of molehills, so they say."

Ferdinand felt a little unnerved that a vampire could lose control during ssexual activities a little unnerving. Hubert seemed to have control over his desires but what if he slipped for one second? Ferdinand wanted his special day, not a accidental slip of fang. "You must have felt guilty?"

"My emotions were not important." Lorenz interrupted abruptly, with surprising sharpness. "If I had wallowed in my selfish emotions it would have impacted my ability to tend to my lover. Repentance is love and care."

Claude stole a few moments of smooching to soften the hardness of Lorenz's tone. "I never blamed him. We all make mistakes. What happened, happened and there is nothing to be done to change things. I love Lorenz with everything, every fibre, every nerve, every inch of my being. Vampire, human or celestial being; whatever I am won't change that." 

Was Hubert's love as transcendent? Human or vampire; could emotions change? Ferdinand tried to avoid negative thoughts but at the present time his unfamiliarity and vulnerability created depressing thoughts. He hoped it was a cloud that would clear soon. "I am feeling insecure and vulnerable about becom ing a vampire."

"Change is never easy. " Claude offered a confident smile. "Your feelings are natural given the unorthodox situation. You are coping remarkably well considering. Many would have crumbled in your shoes." 

Lorenz nodded in agreement, Ferdinand was a marvel, a light which endured despite Hubert's darkness. That light was needed to illuminate the dank, sombre world Hubert resided in. "You will return to the confident Ferdinand; full of splendour and insight. I see gold lining on the storm clouds." 

Ferdinand couldn't help but smile, the encouragement and kind words were cures for his fears. Claude had been turned by accident and yet their love was still in full bloom. The way they looked at each other was with heart shaped orbs and smiley faces in the iris. The affection resonated and infected their surroundings. It was as though they were two flames and he was being warmed by their fire. "Hubert will look after me. I know he will. "

The door opened again with a maid entering the room. She swept her skirt into a graceful bow. "I am sorry for disturbing you Count Gloucester, King Von Riegan . " Once again he dipped into apologetic bows. "Master Vestra requests the presence of Ferdinand Von Aegir in the stableyard for a session of riding."

Ferdinand clasped his hands together in delight. "That sounds wonderful. My heart is feeling happy. If a heart could sing then mine would be a songbird singing an aria. " Joy was an emotion which made his body light and his legs dance with motion. His smile was verging on becoming a ridiculous grin but he refused to remain demure. At this moment he would revel in his emotions. "Please send my apologies to Master. I an not correctly attired for horse riding. I shall endeavour to change and be with him shortly. "

He turned his attention back to Claude and Lorenz who had sneakily been kissing. Ferdinand waited impatiently for them to finish their entanglement of tongue. It took longer than expected, resulting in Ferdinand clearing his throat loudly to get their attention. 

"Sorry about that! We are still at the stage where if given the opportunity we will have a conference between lips." Claude laughed "Horse riding hey? Just be careful that Hubert doesn't want to ride you instead.'

"How crude!!!l" Lorenz gave Claude a disgusted look. "Sometimes I have to kiss him to stop him saying inappropriate things.I have given myself jaw ache from the necessity of kissing his naughty mouth."

Claude mouthed the word " Exaggeration " behind Lorenz's head. Lorenz seemed able to physically sense Claude's mischief. "How dare you accuse me of exaggeration! " Lorenz whispered the next part so Ferdinand couldn't overhear. "My leather corset and paddle will be needed it seems"

Ferdinand have the pair farewell kisses on the cheeks before departing to change.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The issue of Edelgard.

The horses were magnificent, the catalyst of poetry and mythology. Ferdinand could only marvel at the sleek beauty of the animal. Every single one of them was in prime condition with lean muscles that rolled underneath the silky coat. He had never seen red eyed steeds before but the cherry hue just added to the majestic mystery that surrounded them. Kind hands patted and scratched the necks of a friendly and gentle horse. The gelding trotted over eagerly with his mane unfurling down his neck. It felt like greeting a trusted friend and Ferdinand was completely content. There was an exchange of whinnies, so is and kissy sounds between the pair which seemed completely bizarre. Hubert didn't dare interrupt the bonding session. As silly as it seemed to communicate with a horse in such a manner, Ferdinand was the experienced horseman, Hubert would defer to his superior expertise. 

He could let Ferdinand continued to fuss the horse for hours as long as he could admire the view: Ferdinand in jodhpurs. Hubert was agog as he salivated at the sight of the fabric conformed to every ripple of muscles, every sinuous curves and delicious bulge. From being the skinny boy at the Officer's Academy he had filled out into a true man. 

Ferdinand caught a glimpse of Hubert over his shoulder and turned to greet him with a smile. "I am looking forward to a leisurely ride. It has been a while since I enjoyed the beauty of nature from the back of a loyal steed." Hubert didn't respond, in fact there was something odd about him. His ethereal skin appeared sweaty and blotchy and his cheeks were bruised with redness. "Master?" Ferdinand tilted his head aside quizzically, "are you alright?"

With all his might Hubert tried to will himself to speak. All his composure had vanished, along with the entire dictionary of usable words and his library of bodily movements. He was an ungainly statue stating and gawking rather rudely. In his mind all his language had turned blue, every swear word he could have thought of was being used to chastise himself. 

Ferdinand gave him a gentle prod in the ribs to try and get a reaction. "Master? Is something wrong."

Hubert cleared his throat in a fit of coughing and spluttering. "Yes my honeybee, I am fine. I was just captivated by your beauty"

As lovely as the praise was, Ferdinand was sceptical. "You resembled a drunkard leering at some poor unfortunate lady. The look was not very becoming and I do not wish for you to gaze at me in that way again. I am not a piece of meat tenderised for your pleasure." 

Hubert offered no defence of his ogling. It was unsightly and gentlemanly, Ferdinand was correct to remind him of basic etiquette. "Please accept my humblest apologies. I admit I was drooling like a demonic beast at your bottom. I simply couldn't control myself."

Ferdinand drew near and within the blink of an eye had buried his fingers in Hubert's hair, the other hand slid around his waist and pulled their bodies flush. "Master, the lack of control is problematic. You could accidentally drain me before the day of the ritual. I wanted the eternal joining of our lives to be special, not some seedy lustful moment. If my body is causing you wanton feelings and you fail to control them perhaps I should dress less flatteringly."

How the tables had turned, the balance of power kept tilting towards Ferdinand. Since arriving at the castle and sending with Lorenz he appeared to have been empowered. If the increased confidence meant that Ferdinand was content then he was content. However he wouldn't be afraid to assert his dominance over Ferdinand if he behaved like a diva. 

Hubert softly chuckled at the idea. He knew that it was not possible, Ferdinand took pride in his appearance, his noble standards meant he had to be well groomed and well dressed. "I am curious what you consider to be 'unflattering clothing'. I have some old potato sacks. You could cut some arm holes and a hole for your head. The likelihood of you finding an outfit which doesn't suit you is very low. I could let you my browse through my wardrobe. "

Ferdinand was a little cross, he knew Hubert was teasing him. "I might adorn a dress, clothing at least three sizes gargantuan, the tents worn by warlocks, even something made from rugs." Clearly Hubert had hit a nerve which had resulted in the usual dramatic performance . It was quite entertaining to watch the exaggerated hand gestures and listen to his voice transform into a fanfare. The only way to put the curtain down on the show was physical. Hubert grabbed his arms before giving him a hard kiss, the kind of kiss that silenced the overly talkative and stole their breath. It came without warning similar to a surprise attack. Ferdinand was stunned for a moment. He let Hubert claim ownership with his aggressive sucking and nipping which left a trail of imprints along his bottom lip. 

After several moments frozen in shock he thawed himself out. From ice he became melted honey with dreamy swoon eyes gazing upon Hubert. "If you are going to kiss me like that, the very least you can do is squeeze me tight. As you steal the air from my mouth I want you to squeeze out my last breath." There was a deep inhalation in preparation for a demonstration of the kiss he desired. With his arms he swallowed Hubert's waist, thrusting him towards him until their bodies colluded. Flush, together, not even air particles could come between them, they were inseparable. Ferdinand's voracious appetite for kisses meant his lips acted in a undignified manner. These were not the romantic kisses he had read about in fairytales. He painted Hubert's lips with saliva as he pulled and sucked upon them, with the occasional butt of teeth like animals ravishing one another. 

Ferdinand then abandoned Hubert and return his focus back to the horse. Carefully he checked the tacks, ensuring the stirrups were the correct length. Content with what he saw he mounted with confident. He often joked that he had learned to ride before he could walk. It felt natural to be on horseback, almost spiritual, like it was the place he was meant to be. With a squeeze of his legs he left Hubert in his dust.

Hubert was left with a delicious taste of jam and butter on his lips and the scent of beauty filling his nostrils. How cruel Ferdinand was to just give him one taste of heaven and then leave him hankering for more. There wasn't time to linger in the moment and savour it, Ferdinand had built up a head start and was slowly turning into a ginger blur in the distance. 

Hubert soon caught up and the pair ride majestically side by side. The sky was various shades of night, a smudge of dark watercolour with stars sparkling like sequins. Above the sanguine moon produced a red gloom on the ground to light the way. Some would have described the moon as bloody but Ferdinand saw it in a more romantic perception.; the surface was decorated with petals rather than rivers of blood. In a sense the moon wasn't a celestial body but a giant flower. 

Ferdinand appreciated romance, it complimented his idealistic views perfectly. He extended his hand to Hubert and they robe hand in hand in comfortable silence. Words were not needed because there was no void to fill. They were just happy being near one another. A horse's back was a sanctuary for Ferdinand, he could inhale fresh air and just live in the moment. 

Hubert tried not to stare, but his eyes kept wondering towards Ferdinand. He was the perfect depiction of a fairy tale prince, not just a prince but a sun for descending from the sky in a chariot of fire. It was captivating how the breeze flowed through those silky strand of gold and the sight of toned muscles working the reins. Hubert managed to control the urge to lust. 

Little did he know that Ferdinand had similar thoughts. Hubert on horseback resembled a moon god. His skin was as pale as the moon, his eyes were full of bright stars and his attire was the darkness which surrounded him. Ferdinand found him to be very handsome with his proud jawline, sharp nose and thin lips. He simply couldn't comprehend how Lorenz could find him so ghoulish. Lorenz could usually appreciate the finer things and had ascetically resplendent taste, but not when it came to Hubert. 

"You must have had many marriage proposals." Ferdinand remarked as he gave Hubert a sidewards glance. 

Hubert was amused by that assumption, most found him intimidating or creepy and were afraid to approach. After searching through his memory banks he couldn't recall a single genuine offer, except for something Dorothea suggested as a way of getting to know him. "I hadn't the time to indulge in such frivolity. My dedication was to a path I walked beside Edelgard. Most people find me frightful, ugly even, I agree with them."

"What babble! Whoever spouted such horrible things should suffer the burden of shame." Ferdinand controlled his flamboyant mannerisms because he didn't wish to spook the horse. "Oh Hubert, I am sorry that you look in the mirror and feel inadequate about your appearance."

Hubert raised an eyebrow at the suggestion he felt inadequate. His appearance was a trivial concern, a waste of time. The idea that he would spend any length of time gazing into a mirror worrying about his appearance was preposterous. "I do not care if I am ugly. I could resemble the anus of a black beast for all I care. "

"Stop dribbling dilge! " Ferdinand was clearly more upset about how he was perceived than Hubert. His whole expression was one of distress. "I find you handsome."

Hubert brought the hand to his lips and pressed a few loving kisses upon it. "I do not understand why you are upset. If you find me attractive then that is enough for me. I do not get distracted by superficial things."

"Appearance is not superficial. Your body is an advertisement for your personality and soul." Ferdinand argued passionately, still not understanding why other people weren't swooning over Hubert. 

"Intimidating, foreboding, terrorising, monstrous, heinous and grim; just the advertisement I want to make." Hubert grinned as Ferdinand shot him a look of daggers. 

"Surely compliments must have been given by Edelgard." Ferdinand exclaimed, truly agitated .

Hubert sighed deeply, "Edelgard wept at my wounds and I wept at hers. We did not see the surface but beyond the windows of the eyes to our hearts. I held her when she screamed and she offered comfort to my nightmares. She will always be beautiful, a tragic, scarred and tormented beauty. Any handsomeness I behold is sullied by blood and tears. I am turned ugly by the travesties and inhumanity brought by these hands. "

Ferdinand hung his head solemnly as he considered Hubert's words. "When you speak of Edelgard, your heart falls to your sleeve. There is raw emotion there. My humiliation at the thought of seeing her again is selfish. So you want her here to see us joined together?"

Hubert could only marvel at Ferdinand's willingness to evaluate himself and admit his faults, then to endeavour to improve. "She would love to be here. She didn't want to upset you. Your rivalry, well she considered you a friend, always,never a rival. You have any sincere gratitude Ferdinand. It would be truly special to have the two most important people in my life there." Hubert steeled himself, forcing the happy emotions which swelled inside down. He wanted to spill tears of joy, but that would be 'unhubert'. 

Ferdinand would have to swallow his pride but he understood there was a bond between them, something unbreakable, unspoken and unrivalled. Hubert and Edelgard were something beyond love, respect, family and friendship. To deprive Hubert the pleasure of sharing the intimate ritual with her would have been cruel.


	17. The Altar

Vampires seemed to prefer to hide in the bowels of the earth. There was so.getting stifling about the stairs spiralling ever downwards. Ferdinand tried to avoid gazing down into the darkness of his descent to avoid dizziness but he simply couldn't stop himself. Step after step; it felt too many as the steps became steeper. There was no handrail, he had to trust his horse rider's balance to keep him upright. Behind him Hubert followed soundlessly, like a ghost, the only sign he was there were the fabric of his gloves resting on his shoulders. 

Ferdinand felt his heart rattling within; anxious about the unknown chapel. It was a vampiric place and due to his limited knowledge he had no idea what to expect. Comfortable in the shapes of Lorenz and Claude standing in front of a large stone door. This was no normal door, the stone was covered in mysterious symbol, none identifiable by Ferdinand, and removed a boulder lodged in a cave entrance.

Claude was dressed in his colourful regalia as he stood behind Lorenz, his arms were belts hugging around his waist as he stood on tiptoes to peak over his shoulder. Lorenz cradled a bouquet of paper roses in his arms which had been sprayed with a rise scented mist. Some of the paper roses had been woven into a circlet which day like a crown in Lorenz head. 

"My favourite flower is called 'feathered blossom' , as the flower blooms, each petal makes its debut and the resulting shape mirrors that of a tropical bird in flight." Claude cooed softly as he happily spoke of the flowers he wanted to show Lorenz in the gardens of the Almyran palace. "There are also these bushes full of 'Verde Rose'. The rosette of petals are a unique green shapes with light flames of purple at the tips. When I am crowned king perhaps I will rename the rose in your honour."

Lorenz caressed cheek upon cheek in an affectionate gesture. "I would be honoured..." He paused as a wryly smile spread upon his lips. "What flower would you be Khalid?" Lorenz seemed to purr his name. 

"I love it when you say my name like that." Claude growled into his ear resisting the urge to ravish him there and then. " I would be a weed surrounding your loveliness." 

Lorenz turned around and lifted Claude off the ground, just enough to give him a kiss. "Oh look I have picked a weed." The pair instantly unravelled themselves from one another once they were joined by Hubert and Ferdinand.

Ferdinand and Lorenz kissed each other's cheeks in greeting. Both of their faces shone with bright smiles and eyes like stars. They exchanged laughs as Lorenz instigated the threading of paper roses into the hair. Soon they resembled bushes full of blooming flowers. 

"Hubert, should we greet like that." Claude joked as he pretended to go and hug Hubert. In return Hubert gave him a foreboding ' back off' stare. Hubert didn't trust Claude, his curiosity knew no bounds and his,ability to spy was masterful. To ensure all the Vestra secrets were kept he had to arrange a cleansing of the property. However Claude seemed to be above average when it came to luck. He seemed to be able to lay his hands on valuable when he needed to. 

Hubert whispered in an inhuman language that hurt the ears of mortals. With his hands he formed unfathomable shapes and impossible symbols. Lorenz covered Ferdinand's ears with his palms and pulled the shorter male's face into his chest. Being the genuinely caring sort, Lorenz did not wish Ferdinand to hurt his eyes observing the hand movements of the spell. The stone faded to nothing revealing a large arch glistening with pyrite and salt crystals. Hubert lead the way into the chapel with Lorenz and Ferdinand close behind. Claude decided to saunter at the back so he could wander off if something caught his interest.

One might have thought that the chapel would have been dark and murky, but nothing was furry from the truth. The chapel resembled a ballroom which stretched out further than the eye would see, and high ceilings which were shot through by the light of elaborate chandeliers made of salt crystals. Ferdinand was sharp as he tried to absorb the scale of his surroundings. It was nothing like he could have ever dream ed or imagined. He had consumed a vast number of books in his time but had never read about anything of this magnitude; it was an archaeological marvel. 

"Master it is spectacular. One can only bask in the glory of this place. The artisans must have been visionaries to even conceive of something so bold. I am speechless." Ferdinand breath had clearly been taken away. With awe in his voice he found it difficult to speak.

"You always manage to say a lot for some one who is described as speechless. " Hubert replied in jest, his mood lifted by Ferdinand's reaction. He extended an arm to invite Ferdinand to walk down the aisle with him. Ferdinand gleefully accepted, nearly skipping over to join him. Soon they were attached, arm in arm, smile mirroring smile as they gazed at each other lovingly for a moment. Then they strolled side by side, each step in unison. Ferdinand's eyes surveyed his surroundings. All the seating seemed to grow out of the ground like innately carved mountains. Beneath his feet the red marble floor seemed just as magical with a goldstone glitter, he felt like he was walking atop bleeding stars. 

"Claude bring your nose here so I can keep an eye on it. You are not wandering off to get into mischief. " The scolding was light, playful even as Lorenz wagged his finger at Claude. There had been several occasions when Lorenz had to get Claude out of trouble for snooping. If there was a cupboard he had to open it, if there was a letter he had to read it when it there was a lock he had to pick it; it could be rather bothersome. Claude swiftly joined Lorenz and rubbed there noses together. "Here is my nose for your close scrutiny. If I not allowed to poke my nose in places, can I poke my nose around your body?" He buried his nose into Lorenz's neck. In return Lorenz pressed a few kisses into Claude's hair. " Oh do behave yourself. "

Hubert and Ferdinand had reached the altar where the ritual would take place. Ferdinand caressed the smooth black marble surface, it was cold, cold enough to make him shudder. To touch it was similar to ice. "Is this where I will be laid?"

A basic silhouette of a man was drawn on the surface to depict exactly where Ferdinand would be laid. "Indeed," Hubert purred as he imagined the delectable sight of Ferdinand speed like honeyed butter atop the altar. "You will be placed with tendermess into the position of a cross. Your body and legs will be straight and arms extended outwards. There will be utterances and dark hymns before you are able to rest more comfortably. I will whisper my vows before the ravishment."

Ferdinand stood back a moment to take in the grandeur of the altar with arch inlays in what seemed to be a wood similar to rosewood. Either side stood two candlestick which shaped like bones and held up to 9 candles each. Behind the altar was a wall with something scrolled upon it. Ferdinand had never seen anything like it, so complex and fancy. "What is written on the wall?"

"Here is the prison with no escape, made of flesh and bone.  
To a master I am betrothed, my body no longer my own.   
Forever is my future, the past is blank pages,  
The face never changes, but the heart is ageless.

My marital bed is petals and blood.  
Pour from me, my eternal flood.   
Drink from me, take my life,  
As sure as the blade of a knife.

Cover me in moonlight; shower me with stars,  
Cut through the velvety black like a scimitar.  
So long consigned to rayless night.  
With only your smile as my delight."

Hubert read quietly, pouring the words into Ferdinand's ears like darkness melted chocolate. His arms were blanket which warmed like blankets and kept him close. Ferdinand allowed himself to drift into his arms, lost in the moment. "Who wrote the poem?" Ferdinand asked as his fingertips toyed with his collar , attempting to free his neck from the constraint of fabric. 

"The first ever bride of Vestra." Hubert responded as he basked in contentment . "What are you doing?"

Ferdinand chuckled as he finally exposed Hubert's neck. He lavished nips and sucks up and down the jugular veins. "Perhaps I fancy a little rehearsal." With a gentle push he had Hubert bent back against the altar as he continued to devour his neck with his tongue. Long luscious locks that weakened Hubert's knees, he would be an oversized candy for his lover all day long. 

"And you were telling me to behave! Those two can't keep their hands off each other." Claude laughed as he watched the pairing making out. There was something extremely arousing watching Ferdinand masterfully manhandling Hubert as though he were the master and Hubert was the servant. "They are hot." 

Lorenz gave Claude a firm smack on the rear. "How perverted! You are looking at them as though they were the pages of an erotic novel." He seated himself in one of the paus and pointed to his lap. "Sit down and divert all your attention into me. That is an order! "

Claude couldn't stop himself from grinning ear to ear. Luckily he managed to take the urge to pounce on him. "I love it when you are bossy." He was light with his body as he seated himself on Lorenz and twisted sideways. There was one advantage to sitting on Lorenz. It was the one time he was actually taller. "You have my undivided attention my darling. What would you like? I could describe more Almyran flowers for you? Perhaps you would prefer me to describe the royal bed and what I plan to do to you?"

Lorenz had to kiss him to get him to hu sh. As love!y as the descriptions wou!d be, he fancies something physical. "You can tell me about them over a nice cup of tea. Now I want you to turn words into kisses I want to taste your hot breath filling me with fire Khalid." Just as Lorenz had requested there was an exchange of lips, a meeting of saliva and a congress of tongues. Slow smooching so they could taste each other , painting each other's mouths with lusty portraits. 

Ferdinand had parted Hubert's legs with his knee as he rubbed his leg against Hubert's budding erection. Deep in Hubert's throat was a growl; beastly and wild as he relished a confident Ferdie. Ferdinand consumed the growl as well as the chill of his breath. There were a few knocks of fang and tooth as,Ferdinand craved to claim Hubert's tongue as his. With hands as busy as honeybees he teased the waistband of his trousers, slipping his thumbs underneath. 

Using his elbow to balance himself, Hubert fought back with a snakey tongue lashing back and protruding risk extending to a fine nib. Boldly, without any sign of apprehension Ferdinand cooled his lips around them and sucked hard. Hubert was stunned by the fearlessness and deeply moved. He didn't want any fear to hide behind a heart full of hope and love. Ferdinand had taken his weapons and turned them to gratification and Hubert couldn't be more ecstatic. In contrast Lorenz and Claude performed a intimate tongue and mouth dance, tilting and swaying in perfect harmony as they hummed with pleasure. Since their lips were to busy to smile, their eyes smiled at each other instead. They linked hands in a changeable but unbreakable weave. 

"How long does a lovebites last?" Ferdinand seemed determined to add to the purplish mark he had made in Hubert's neck. Hubert didn't want to disappoint nor deter him but the time was short, vampires were miraculous healers. "Only a few hours, not that the time matters. I will remember the sensation of each bite forever." 

Ferdinand still couldn't come to terms with the romance coming from those lips. Had Hubert made an orchard barren by sucking the sweetness from every fruit tree? Had Hubert sucked the pollen from thousands of flowers? The fact that Hubert could be an romantic cutie pie was still surreal. At the same time Hubert wondered where Ferdinand got his sexual flair from. He was adventurous for someone as inexperienced. Little did he know that Ferdinand had spent many lonely nights with the company of raunchy novels lit by candles and scented with tea. Whereas Hubert had always hidden in his softer side. Edelgard had witnessed it when he tended to her wound, provided personal care or sat with her on sleepless reading poetry and soppy romance novels to lull her back into slumber. 

"You always catch me offguard when you are so lovely." Ferdinand had a song in his voice, the opera of his happiness. As a reward he would give Hubert a bite to remember. "You always catch me off guard when you are feisty." Hubert responded as he tossed his head back to expose a fresh piece of skin for Ferdinand to bite. Ferdinand accepted the spot gladly , biting and sucking like he was a dog gnawing a toy. 

"Master Vestra and Count Gloucester." The voice of a servant interrupted playtime. "Her Majesty's carriage is fast approaching."

Ferdinand froze, already feeling unease at the prospect of seeing her again. He had once considered her his rival, a worthy rival, but she had completely destroyed him. Edelgard had taken everything from him; family, fortune, land and title. Compared to Edelgard he was nothing, worthless, barely a smudge in the pages of history. Hubert offered Ferdinand a few reassuring kisses as he noticed the brilliant lustre of confidence fade. "I am sure she is just as nervous as you are."

"You can greet Edelgard whilst I escort Claude and Ferdinand to prepare some teas and treats." Lorenz offered as Claude pulled him up from the seat. "It will be nice to speak with her informally for a change." Lorenz knew Ferdinand would feel humiliated by the sight of her. He would have to use of his care to help him through what could be a traumatic experience.


	18. Chapter 18

The imperial carriage was drawn in front of Castle Vestra, with banners flailing and decoration ribbons unravelling, surrounded by an entourage of guards and servants. Hubert pushed forward to open the door. As a loyal retainer that was his duty as much as his honour. The door opened but he wasn't greeted by Edelgard herself, but a dark bottle containing something rather alcoholic. "Your majesty, One of two sips of this and my lips become rather loose." He took the gift with gratitude, he did enjoy a quality scotch. 

"Sometimes that is the only way to get you to spill your secrets. " Edelgard spoke in jest as she slid her slight figure out of the carriage. In appearance her body seemed fragile and meek, her double crest made her daintiness deceptive. Hubert swooped into a low bow before he kindly offered his arm to her for support. "How crafty, I will be sure to drink this when your ears are closed."

Under her arm she had a wicket basket full of the treats of Enbarr. She thought that Ferdinand would enjoy the delicacies of the city he once called home. It must have been years since he enjoyed the delicious flavours. "How is Ferdinand? I wasn't able to tell from your letter. You described his appearance in such poetic depth. I must admit that I was stunned by the apparent horniness you wrote with."

Hubert managed to remain composed despite cringing inside. "Was I really that bad? I had just seen him and was rather pleased. Did I veer into inappropriate domain?" He made a mental note to ensure the next time he wrote to Edelgard to meditate and clear his mind of Ferdinand .

"Veer into inappropriate domain; interesting phrasing." Edelgard chuckled slightly as she peered beyond the unflappable veneer deep into his soul. She knew Hubert well, better than anyone, and he couldn't hide behind any of his masks around her. She knew he was cringing and squirming in embarrassment. "If I were to entitle each paragraph one would been: 'Ferdinand's bottom'. In fact his bottom and his hair featured prominently throughout."

" I can only apologise if you are able to intimately depict Ferdinand's bottom because of my description. I am surprised I wasn't quite as detailed with his legs. Hubert remembered how he was struck with awe when he first saw Ferdinand, then how his groin burnt for him. It wasn't the best state for letter writing. He recalled writing a few threatening letters before composing the letter to Edelgard. He wondered if his threats had been a little more passionate due to his arousal. 

"I won't mention it to Ferdinand. I doubt he would appreciate my intimate knowledge of his body." Edelgard laughed a little more informally as she rested against Hubert. Ever since she was a child long journeys had been especially traumatic . The memories of being dragged to and from the Empire like luggage always made her body suffer. "I brought some treats for him. I can only hope that our reunion isn't to difficult. I don't know if he forgives me for what I did to his father. "

Hubert smiled warmly at the peace offering. Underneath the cold stone mask of a leader were sweet flowers blossoming. "I am sure he understands why you had to put his father under house arrest. It is not unfortunate that he met his end in Hyrm. The late Duke was a vile and greedy man. However Ferdinand is a good son and I have no doubt that he mourns his father. It is possible for him to be calm and reasonable. However we could also witness pure melodramatic theatre from him."

.......

Ferdinand paced the perimeter of the tea room, self embracing and scratching. In his heart there was nothing but chaos, every emotion that had ever existed bubbled within to boiling point. Thinking clearly was impossible, his mind had become a spider diagram with too many legs, and he was not equipped with the mental eraser to amputate them. As the beat of his heart accelerated his breathing became erratic. A fit of shaking was the crescendo of his emotions. It wasn't just the arrival of Edelgard overwhelming his emotions but his craving to be a drinking vessel was peaking. That insatiable itch, which never relented no matter how much he scratched. What was worse was that the craving was all over him, infesting him, spreading like a flaming rash. 

"Oh Ferdinand!" Lorenz reached out to embrace his distressed friend. In a firm embrace he held him, with long elegant fingers combing through his hair. " You are shaking, oh you poor thing." Seeing his friend going through such torment hurt like an arrow wound to the heart. Lorenz would endeavour to be a source of comfort and a confidante. Claude poured a glass of lemonade as he noticed the flustered redness painting Ferdinand's cheeks. His face mirrored Lorenz's, both screwed up with concern.

"There is a lesson I have learnt, a most hallowing lesson: one is never secure. I was once in a state of guileless serenity, my path was clear, the flowers seemed to bloom with every step and the sky ahead was a crystal cerulean with a dazzling sun. I was taken from that serenity and plunged into darkness. I could not see beyond my feet. With every step I could have fallen into a pit. I am still fumbling in that darkness. When will there be light? " Ferdinand shook his head in a sorrowful grace. "When will there be light?"

Lorenz took those quivering hands and nursed them in his. Such questions carried such weight and burden, attempting to answer it could be crushing. Somehow he found his way to the chairs, guiding Ferdinand on a haphazard journey in spirals until they were finally seated. 

"Atop of the insecurity, uncertainty, fear, anxiety, stress, anger, hunger, horniness...." Ferdinand sighed deeply , "There are just too many emotions to name them all. Atop all those emotions is the incessant nagging, begging and gnawing of a craving to be bitten again. " He rested his head upon Lorenz's chest, it felt heavy with the unbearable weight of his emotions.

Lorenz and Claude looked at each other, a silent exchange which only the eyes spoke; a psychic connection between two lovers who knew each other instinctively . Claude nodded in agreement, he would stay in the tea room and apologise for Lorenz and Ferdinand's absence while Lorenz took Ferdinand somewhere quiet to help him with some of the unpleasantness. 

.....

Hubert refused to let his staff perform the duties on!y a rare few could be trusted with. The removal of a red cape was the first of such essential duties. There was a technique, almost an art of removing a cape in an elegant fashion. The clasp was unsnapped with the slightest of finger motions, then he draped the cape over the shoulders; which had never recovered from the burden of stress and the weight of heavy armour, they would ache until her short life ended. Finally there was a swift movement to bring the cape down the arms before folding it nearly in half and hanging it over his arm. 

Some would say that Hubert fretted more than a mother over Edelgard. He wasn't going to let her wander around in boots when her feet had been ruined by war. Her soles were always red and raw, no healing magic nor lotion brought her relief. Hubert ordered his staff to bring her fluffy slippers. "Did you have that day of binging in sweets I advised against?" Hubert worked with arduous care to unitie and unwind the laces of her extravagant boots.

"Yes I did!" Edelgard spoke with determined glee. "I admit that your advice was warranted. I was sick and my belly ached for days afterwards." She watched as Hubert delicately removed each of her feet in turn before sliding them into the slippers. "We never did the role reversal I wanted. When do I get to remove your cape and boots?"

Hubert was a little tongue tied, for a moment he awkwardly stumbled over his words. "I..I..I have to humbly decline. It would....would not... feel right."

Edelgard laughed at Hubert, "I was only teasing. You are a stubborn thing. It is amusing to see you flustered occasionally."

Hubert cleared his throat. "My stubbornness is part of my charm, is it not? " Once again he offered Edelgard his arm so that he could escort her to the tea room. When walking with her by his side he always adapted to her: his stride shortened as his outside hand was always ready to open the doors. 

.....

Lorenz had Ferdinand laid upon a sofa in preparation for being consumed. "Keep your eyes closed and relax." With his magic he conjured the sweet, sensual scent of amber and oud which filled the room with a comforting ambience. " Deep, slow breaths" He could see Ferdinand's body tremble with expectation and eagerness despite the attempts by Ferdinand to stay calm. 

"I am going to climb on top of you now and unbuttoned your collar." Lorenz's vampiric manner was very different to Hubert's; lighter, graceful, almost like a feather floating down from the heavens and landing upon him whereas Hubert was like a foreboding shadows, lustful and wild, powerful and intimidating. The sweet caress of fangs against the jugular veins, it always sent a thrill rushing down his spine. Penetration: one gasp at the initial sting of the bite but then came the waves of pleasure rippling through his body. His moans were soft as he felt an irresistible lightness, almost as though he was a cloud.

.....

Hubert could smell the blood in the air. His nostrils flaired, titulated by the aroma. He deduced that Lorenz must be providing relief to Ferdinand but that didn't stop his mouth watering. Even with Edelgard by his side, he couldn't keep his mind clean; rather pornographic imagery of Lorenz biting Ferdinand formed in his mind. Beneath the cool exterior he presented to Edelgard he was steaming with lust. If Claude and Edelard weren't here he would be joining the noble friends and giving them a good fingering.

Claude stood to greet them with a small bow of respect. "Hubert." He nodded to the icy vampire with a nod. "Your Majesty." He would have kissed her hand but he feared Hubert might snap his neck so he just gave a fleeting handshake. "Lorenz and Ferdinand will be with us shortly. They are just powering their noses and trimming their eyebrows." Claude's attempt at lighthearted humour was shunned by the lack of laughter. Suddenly he knew how Alois felt after telling his lame joked.He observed Hubert's impeccable etiquette as he pulled out a chair for Edelgard and ensured she was seated comfortably. 

"I will prepare the tea. " Hubert seemed to want to dominate the table, minimising Claude's input. He started to blend then boil the tea, the scent and flavour of a light spice was of his choosing. Claude noticed Hubert's desired to be 'alpha' vampire. It almost made him roll his eyes. For now he would just let Hubert get on with his nonsense. 

....

Ferdinand hugged Lorenz, he couldn't stop himself, the feeling of warmth and affection had possessed him. Lorenz's bite was similar to a fluffy blanket by a ignited fireplace, it inspired the urge to snuggle. Lorenz's supping was polite and clean. Hubert's fangs and mouth would have been stained red but Lorenz's was flawless. He displayed no physical signs of blood. 

"I hope that I have assisted you in a small way." Lorenz whispered in that soothing plum tone that was so inviting. "Remember that no one is here to harm you. We are all here to support you. Edelgard isn't here to brag, nor torment. She is here to celebrate love. Hubert loves you. Edelgard wants Hubert to be happy with the one he loves more than anything in the world."

Ferdinand couldn't help but smile, Lorenz was sage and thoughtful as usual. "Thank you Lorenz, you have assisted me more than a little. If it was not for your wisdom I would not had coped very well at all." There was a small sigh as he sat up. He couldn't help feeling the mix of anger and humiliation , emotions didn't have switches that could be flicked on and off. In front of him was his conqueror with blood stained hands, to feel nothing was impossible. Now was not the time to sit air grievances. As Lorenz said, they were here to celebrate something far greater; love. 

......

Back in the tea room Edelgard and Claude were engaging in some political discourse. "The Almyran's keep causing conflict at the Throat. All they seemed to want to do is cause mayhem. Can't you use your influence to stop them, or is your power only for show." She charred him mercilessly, her voice hard and unforgiving as her eyes were unimpressed. Hubert mirrored her expression, the Almyran's had continued to be a bother poking at the side of a unified Fodlan. 

"Ouch I have been thrown upon the coals." Claude laughed, not affected by the verbal attack. Edelgard and Hubert had always thrown daggers his way. "I cannot help if some Almyran's want to test your military prowess. I will have a word though."

The political discussion was halted when Ferdinand and Lorenz returned to the room. Hubert demonstrated an uncharacteristic display of emotion, he leapt to his feet and literally dashed over, much like a dog excited to see their master return home. Relief was something Hubert was drunk upon, relief that Ferdinand hadn't bolted, nor hid himself away. It had been Hubert's fear that Ferdinand would be anti-social and uncooperative. Hubert came bearing kisses, a whole kaleidoscope of butterfly kisses all over his face. Ferdinand was surprised by the exuberance of Hubert's actions, and there seemed to be no end to it when the kisses continued all the way down his throat. 

Hubert, whilst lavishing kiss after kiss, took the time to examine the tiny pin prick wounds Lorenz had made on his neck. To Hubert they were pretty and pristeen, a work of art which oozed with eroticism. They were unnoticeable to the human eye but to a vampire it was difficult to look away from them. He was desperate to cover the entirety of Ferdinand in his own messy bites. He then became like the wind and swept Ferdinand over to the table. Lorenz was bemused at the sight, he had never seen Hubert as energised. 

"Look at him! Hasn't he filled out nicely? War has given him a magnificent physique. The hair is born from hardship but it is glorious. " Hubert was proud to show off Ferdinand, his Ferdinand, his one and only. Ferdinand had turned cherry red, this was certainly not the way he imagined being reintroduced to Edelgard. Claude had to shove food into his mouth to stop him making cheeky remarks. Lorenz was not best pleased about Claude eating like a woodland critter. He gestured towards the cutlery, imploring Claude to use it instead of his fingers. 

Edelgard shook her head as she rubbed her brow. "Hubert!" She sounded exasperated as she signed deeply. " I am sure Ferdinand doesn't appreciate being paraded. Let him sit down for goodness sake." Hubert was able to recompose himself after the correction. "You are right. I admit to a feverish amount of giddiness causing me to behave uncharacteristically. I apologise if I caused you any unease."

Hubert pulled out a chair for Ferdinand, a well rehearsed habit after years of serving Edelgard. As soon as Ferdinand was seated Hubert found it impossible to leave him alone. There had to be physical contact; Hubert had his arm around the back of the chair as he played with his hair. Ferdinand did find the touch soothing in a way.

"I want you to know that I harbour no ill will towards you following the professor." Edelgard spoke bluntly as she delicately sliced a muffin. " I badly wished to have the professor on the side of the Empire, alas it wasn't meant to be." She genuinely looked mournful about the fate of the professor. She had wanted the professor at her side, walking the same path. "You were missed Ferdinand. In your absence we missed your bright optimism, your strong will to guide and question, and the confidence you wore like a crown. I can only hope you support Hubert with all your light and strong will."

Ferdinand was relieved that Edelgard had taken the initiative and flown the verbal flag of peace. He had honestly not known what to say. " I am moved by your kind words. " Ferdinand laid a hand upon his heart. "There was something special about the professor. I loved and respected him as a remarkable warrior and compassionate person. I always thought that he dazzled with benevolent light. When I betrayed the Empire I was following his light." A little sadness filled his heart, now that the professor was dead that endearing light had been snuffed out. Never again could be ask for guidance or have his progress observed by the eyes that truly believed in his potential . "I doubt you had time to miss me. War devours time as much as it does life."

Edelgard had taken a bite of muffin as she listened to Ferdinand. Of course she finished her mouthful before responding, talking with a full mouth was simply abhorrent. "The heart finds time. I discovered Hubert pining for you one day. He may not appreciate me telling you this but one day I found him pining for you. He had an unwashed teacup cradled to his chest and a little strand of hair in a locket. I had to order him to tell me what was wrong. He didn't surrender the information easily. You know how stubborn Hubert can be."

Ferdinand let out a small tentative laugh. "Indeed, Hubert can be most stubborn; some things never change." He felt comfortable enough to have a sip of tea. "He had a lock of my hair and one of my teacups; damnable. I do recall one of my tea sets being incomplete; simply unacceptable."

Lorenz nodding in agreement, he had similar experiences with Claude. Claude hadn't just stolen one tea cup but rather the whole set. When he had found out about the robbery he wasn't cross. Lorenz was guilty of similar misdeeds, he had stolen some of Claude's clothing to cuddle with at night.

"I will gladly return it to you." Hubert purred over his tea. "The teacup was a constant companion." 

"Wash it first." Ferdinand felt himself blush again as he thought of Hubert carrying a piece of him around wherever he went. It was rather sweet. "Do you still carry the locket?"

From his internal pocket he presented a silver locket. "Do you want me to wash the hair and glue it back on your head?" Hubert was joking but somehow it seemed sinister . 

The conversation continued in a civil manner as they enjoyed the cake and tea. Hubert seemed to enjoy Ferdinand more than the tasty spread. When he wasn't speaking he would contently sniff his hair. Claude was using the cutlery after a nagging by eye alone. Ferdinand didn't really have an appetite, his emotions still hampered his stomach. Occasionally Lorenz would discretely run his stomach to try and soothe him. 

Soon it was clear that both Edelgard and Ferdinand were growing tired. Edelgard politely excused herself to go and rest in her room. Hubert had offered to escort her but she considered it more important that he stayed with Ferdinand. She needed respite after her journey. She was familiar with the layout of Castle Vestra, and was normally given the same room full of eastern pottery and some carefully chosen and arranged bouquets.In all honesty she was a little jealous of the two couples. The tenderness and intimacy of their relationships were something she had never experienced. Her traumatic youth and the pressure of being a war queen had meant she had isolated her heart from most other people.


	19. The night before...

The stars were a tapestry that seemed to sparkle just for him, upon a canvass of black, beyond the sanguine eyes of the moon who observe his every move. Up high upon a balcony he felt like a bird touching the clouds. In his ears the wind whispered sweetly as his hair was blown into a cascade of gold. Somewhere beyond the horizon a choir of woods sang the chorus of the wild. Ferdinand was alone, immersed in this beautiful moment; one that would be treasured in the art gallery of his memory. This night would be his last sight as a human. As a vampire his sensory perception would be enhanced. His vision would lose purity, at present he could on!y see the surface beauty, future stars would be naked and exposed to him, they would be longer be able to hide behind their lustre. At the same time his ears would be denied the innocence of ignorance as he would be able to hear sounds silent to human ears. 

Lorenz approached without a sound, as though he was a ghost levitating above the ground, carried by the feathery lightness of air. His long elegant fingers caressed the edge of a antique saucer as he ferried a cup of tea to Ferdinand. "I thought that you would enjoy a cup of your favourite tea." He spoke softly, not wishing to disturb the peace Ferdinand had found. 

"Thank you." Ferdinand turned to his dear friend with a becoming smile which just enriched his handsomeness . The cup gifted to him by Lorenz was handled with sincere care as he inhaled the aroma he knew well. It was a perfectly balance blend with the sweetness of strawberry infused with the richer, distinctive notes of elderberry and hibiscus flower to give a lush, candied aroma and a intense fruity flavour. " Will I still enjoy this tea when I am a vampire?" He sipped slowly truly relishing the taste.

Lorenz chuckled quietly, a smile made to blossom by Ferdinand's endearing sunlight. "Indeed! You enjoy food and drink with great intensity. It is as though you are experiencing the true essence of flavour."

Ferdinand found it to be strangely reassuring that he would still enjoy the same things. A life without tea would be a life without lustre. The liquid was swirled in the cup before he dipped some more. "Do fangs make eating and drinking challenging?"

There was another chuckle as Lorenz indulged Ferdinand and his line of questioning. "Not at all; you may knock them on the china." He paused for a moment to ponder different eating techniques. "To begin with eat slowly so that you maintain proper dining etiquette. " 

That was a great relief to Ferdinand, good manners were important to him. He didn't wish to eat like a farm animal or cake himself in food. Master can extend his tongue and fangs to great lengths." His body trembled as he body recalled how wonderful that tongue had felt inside him and the ecstasy of those fangs buried deep in his flesh. Due to his sexual thoughts he found himself flustered; his face red with a whole bouquet of rosiness. Thankfully the cool air kept his temperature down. He had begun to feel his body sizzle with desire. 

"Hubert has many eccentricities. " Lorenz retorted with disgust, the fine features of his face were etched with revulsion, the mere thought of Hubert extending anything beyond reasonable limits filled him with odium. "Please do not consider engaging in such loathsome abnormalities. Honestly Hubert is a specialist in horror. " He tried to remove the grimace from his face but it was difficult. His imagination had painted a vivid picture of Hubert in his most monstrous form. 

Despite his friend's feelings about Hubert's vampiric abilities, he could not stop the excitement which boiled and steamed inside of him. Ferdinand found himself breathless, unable to continue asking questions. The teacup was put aside so he could caress his neck as he burned for Hubert's lovebite. I am allowed to see Hubert before the ritual?" 

Lorenz nodded "Would you like me to fetch him for you?" He was oblivious to the fact that Ferdinand had aroused himself with his secret lusty thoughts. " It would probably be best if you ask Hubert about his...umm....errrr...extremities. "

The breeze carried ice in it's reached, tossing Ferdinand's hair like a restless sea of honey. Above the shadow of a figure swallowed him in black. "Hark, did I hear an angel call for me beneath the starry canopy." He leapt down from the roof where he had been resting; a stone gargoyles transformed to man of marble. "How I burn for your toffee kisses." Hubert claimed his hands, knitting their fingers together. To a silent serenade Hubert seemed to move as he swiftly twirled Ferdinand, his hair billowed with great majesty as it swirled with him, and pulled him into his chest. Ferdinand clung to him for dear life. Whenever Hubert unashamedly wooed and romanced, unafraid of cliches and how sickly sweet he came, Ferdinand found that his head spinned, his heart tap danced in his chest and his legs crumbled. 

"Have you been up there all his time watching me? " Ferdinand gasped as his body was guided into a intimate waltz. A fine white mist emanated from Hubert and seemed to tie a ring around them. 

"I was watching the stars, such beautiful scenery, but then you shone brighter than the milky way and a sky full of constellations. So I confess, yes, I was watching you." Hubert purred into Ferdinand's ear, lips caressed the outer loop of the lobe. Shivers travelled up Ferdinand's spine as the words sent him spiralling into a haze. 

Lorenz normally considered staring to be rude, yet he couldn't stop himself. He had never witnessed Hubert act in such a way. Normally he was hideous, uncouth, intimidating and starkly abrupt but this side was completely opposite. It was unsightly to see Lorenz wide eyes with his mouth dropped open in shock. Slowly, one step at the time he backed himself out of the room. 

" I thought you would have been with Edelgard. " Ferdinand panted as the flames of Hubert's passion engulfed him. Ferdinand had been avoiding Edelgard due to the unresolved emotions regarding the death of his father. Civility had been his default mode when they crossed paths. 

"Hush." Hubert's lips brushed Ferdinand's, gently, tenderly, like a feather plucked from the wings of a fallen angel. The sweetest kiss lasted just long enough that he could taste his breath, feel the warmth of his skin and have the flavour of tea linger on as he spoke. "You are more important to me than Edelgard. You are the beat of my dorment heart, the sparkle in my tired eyes and the song in my solemn voice." He didn't give Ferdinand time to absorb his words before Hubert hungrily stole his lips; hot kisses, moist needy kisses where they seemed to want to devour each other. All the while Ferdinand mind was swimming in a sea of pleasure, any questions or concerns he had were lost. Instead he found closeness, the sharing of one blissful moment and a union of passion. 

"You feel me when I am not near. Your skin is painted in paradise scenery by my invisible kisses." Hubert felt Ferdinand melt into him, his back arched in sweet surrender, his hands gripped to his cape and his head tilted back to expose his neck. Hubert knew that Ferdinand's neck yearned for him, begged for him, needed him. Oh what a graceful and succulent neck it was! Tomorrow he would the neck as his own. He wanted to feel the vibrations of panting and moaning against his fangs, nothing was more desirable. Tomorrow seemed to be an eternity away. 

"Master!" Ferdinand cooed as Hubert's tongue flickered like flames up his throat. "Can you give me sweet dreams?" Suddenly he felt lighter than air as Hubert literally swept him off his feet. Moments cradled in Hubert's warm arms, resting against his powerful chest were to be cherished. At that moment Hubert was his shelter, his protection, his home and the world beyond. Once again he lost his mouth to an entanglement of tongue, curling and twisting until their saliva became one liquid. 

"My love, if I could personally view all dreams before they reach your mind I would only send you the sweetest, and the dirtiest. Since I am unable to do that I will miss your forehead until you can only think sweet thoughts." Hubert did as he said as each kiss fell on Ferdinand's forehead like raindrop.

Ferdinand's laughter filled the night with it's song. In Hubert's arm he felt giddy. He felt like he had been drugged with pure happiness; unbridled and uncensored. "Someone like you should not exist. You are dark, sweet, magnetic, intense, charming, mysterious and...and...and so many things I cannot think of them all." 

Hubert shared that same feeling of happiness. His heart hurt with the intensity of the love and joy yet also felt light. This was a truly magical moment. "I have grown accustom to insults and threats over the years. People fear and loath me in equal quantities. Those who respect still find me intimidating. I am not use to compliments. To hear you use words. " Hubert had to clear his throat due to being a little choked up. "To hear you use nice words , well...errrr... it makes my heart feel emotions of has never felt before."

Ferdinand couldn't help but softly laugh into a few more powdery soft kisses. "I intend on giving your heart a full rejuvenation of love and happiness. I love you, my vampiric husband to be."

Hubert returned those kisses with a smile etched upon them. "I love you my treasure, my sweet little honeybee my golden prince, my previous Ferdinand." To announce his love was natural, there was no hesitation, nor nagging thoughts in the back of his mind. "The heart is not a box. It can never be filled. It has infinite capacity to grow. My love for you grows endlessly."

Ferdinand found himself gleefully nipping at Hubert's lips before taking a little journey down to his neck where he left a trail of lovebites like they were footprints. "I think I am drunk on you." He traced the path of lovebites with his fingers, admiring his work. "My head is spinning. The stars, the balcony, the elegant interior are a blur except for you. "

No one could shatter the mask he wore quite like Ferdinand. No one could thaw out his stern smile and make him grin quite like Ferdinand. No one could nourish his heart quite like Ferdinand. His cheeks ached from grinning, love exercised facial muscles that had long been unused. "I don't look like that. The way you see me, no one else sees me the same way." No matter how much his jaw ached he could not stop smiling. Ferdinand pretending to be a vampire, chewing his neck was both endearing and dep!y arousing. One day they could be able to freely drink from one another, to hydrate the rivers of passion that flowed between them. 

Ferdinand combed his fingers through Hubert's fringe to fully expose his face. "Anyone who sees you in any other way can not see at all. I must say that you are even more handsome when you smile."   
What a dilemma Hubert was having. He should be settling Ferdinand down to rest ready for the ceremony, but he just couldn't let him go. He pressed more kisses onto those delectable lips, his addiction. "We have the ceremony tomorrow."

Ferdinand interrupted him before he could continue. "I keep imagining you biting my neck. I feel the brush of your lips and the ice of your breath. " He was being an irresistible tease stroking his neck with graceful fingers and tossing his head back. "You run your exquisite fangs up and down by throat leaving abrasions in their wake." Hubert's drool dropped from his fangs onto his neck . He desperately wanted to feast on his beloved without restraint. His groin stung with the need to completely ravish his honeybee. 

"Ferdinand, we have the ceremony tomorrow." Hubert repeated himself with a groan of accumulating horniness as the bittersweet twang of hardness filled his cock. 

"I am begging you to bite me,my body is shuddering in anticipation. My hand rested buried in your hair at the back of head, pushing you closer....closer. " Ferdinand bit his lip as he ran his fingertips over his neck. "Then you bite me and I call out your name, over and over like a mantra. You extend your fangs oh so deep."

Hubert had to kiss him hard to stop him saying such wonderful things. He had never wanted anyone or anything as badly.Ferdinand wasn't about to release him from his clutches, his addiction had only just began. He slipped from Hubert's arms as gracefully as a swan landing atop the water. Eyes beckoned Hubert, shone with mischievous glee as they slowly undressed him. Hubert could feel those beautiful eyes unfastening every button and sliding the clothing from his marble skin. 

It wasn't a dignified smile, but a rare lecherous grin; wickedly intent as jealously moisten his teeth and lips with his tongue. Hubert was mesmerized by the sight; unable to look away and unable to resist. He was a moth attracted to the flame, Ferdinand's sunshine was the on!y place he wanted to burn. 

Ferdinand had ten little dancers on his hands, Hubert couldn't keep up with them as they shimmied over his collar, neatened any creases down his front and slowly started to manhandle his belt. "What are you doing?" Hubert rasped, raw lust growling deep in his throat 

There was a glint in Ferdinand's eyes of devious intent as he leant his thigh between Hubert's legs. "Tomorrow you will be suck me, tonight I will suck you." He emphasised the s of duck to ensure the word lingered seductively on his lips. With a forceful push Ferdinand made Hubert take a seat. What an elegant tease he was as he fell to his knees between Hubert's legs. Eye to eye; Hubert could become lost in those rich pots of honey which offered the most decadent of pleasures. Ferdinand unbuttoned just the top of his shirt to tempt Hubert with just a glimpse of his chest. This was not the behaviour of a noble. It was something else entirely and Hubert loved every moment of it. 

Hubert was left breathless as Ferdinand took off his belt with one hand in a swift, nimble, almost violent fashion. He should be ensuring everything was ready for the ritual tomorrow but there was no way he could resist; Ferdinand was the ultimate temptation. He was as hard as the walls of an impenetrable fortress. Ferdinand made Hubert lean forward by chokingly grabbing hold of his collar. Delicious messy kisses were served up. These were the kind of kisses which covered the mouth and has in saliva. If teeth butted or tongues missed their target it mattered not. They were literally trying to destroy each other's lips. Whilst they used their tongues like sloppy paint brushes all over each other's faces Ferdinand bounced up and down as he rubbed his torso against Hubert's cock. 

Hubert was wild with fantasies about the feel of the back of Ferdinand's throat. Never before has anyone sizzled quite like Ferdinand. He felt sexy, and desirable, both invigorating and empowering sensations. 

"Ahh fuck!" Hubert moaned as Ferdinand grabbed the base of his cock and placed his mouth on the tip. With a playful roll of his tongue he toyed with the underside. At this moment Hubert felt as though all the pressure on the universe was building up in his cock. Ferdinand accumulated spit in his mouth and added to the moisture in Hubert's precum covered slimy cock. Then he slid his poured lips along the shaft with his hand moving in tandem. Now it would be unfair to leave Hubert's balls feeling unloved. As he reached the bottom of the shaft cupped his balls in his hand and played with them as though they were marbles.

The ability to construct coherent sentences had been lost instead Hubert made inhuman grunts as his fangs extended in arousal. The flames of passion had swallowed him whole, turning his eyes from melon green to blood red. Hubert buried his hands in Ferdinand's hair, covering it in sweat as he rubbed and sent the normally pristine locks into disarray. 

His long hair was glorious but it could also be a bother. Ferdinand was having a battle with several dishevelled strands which had nearly entered his mouth. The only thing he wanted to swallow was Hubert's cock. "Mmmmmm" Ferdinand hummed as he swallowed It whole and started to bob up and down, slowly at first. As he feasted he glanced coyly up at Hubert, to share his devilish enjoyment. 

Once Hubert's legs started to twitch Ferdinand knew he was close to his apex. It was time to increase the paced, working in unison his mouth sucked and slurped, as his hand pumped. Hubert felt like his cock was a powerful magnet drawing in infinite amounts of pleasure. His stomach tightened and anus blinked with the intensity of the orgasm until he poured his load down Ferdinand's throat. 

For a moment there was silence, the calm after the storm.. A little drop of cum oozed out of the corner of Ferdinand's mouth which he wiped away with one finger, before he kicked the same finger clean. Hubert had never seen a more erotic vision. Was Ferdinand a secret sex god instead of a sun god? 

.  
It took a few minutes for Hubert to recompose himself. "You were magnificent my little pumpkin." Hubert had so many affectionate nicknames for him, in fact he could fill a book with them. He leant forward and caressed Ferdinand's rose hue , petal soft cheeks. Paradise was often considered to be a place but to Hubert it was a person, a person he would devote every fiber of his being to. "Would you like me to hold you as you sleep? I will be the barrier fighting away all the nightmares. I will whisper sweet things in your ear so that your mind is full of sweet thoughts." 

Ferdinand's smile changed from seduction to endearment as he rose from his knelt position and extended a hand to Hubert. "I would love you to do that."


	20. Chapter 20

Hubert was grateful for these precious moments, blissful and serene lying by Ferdinand and watching him sleep. It was a time when he could stroke Ferdinand's hair and bury his face in it as much as he wished. Just like infinity there was no end to the delights of Ferdinand's mane, whether it was winding it around his finger or caressing wandering strands back into position. He whispered endless praise of his hair into his ear. 

"From your head flows the bright river of sunray wandering water. How it glistens in curls and shines in stillness. Oh it is the prettiest of scenery. How it enchants in ripples, and in waves of holiness. Let me worship the sacred river with my hands and with my kiss." 

Hubert had promised he would whisper sweet things all night and he was a man of his word. Ferdinand was a wonderful muse who could inspire him to cite poetry until his throat was sore. 

"I bury my hands in honeycomb hair; rich and indulgent, shimmering and fair. If only it was sticky so forever I could be stuck there; to cherish and honour, tend and care."

Many would have been disturbed by the sugary sweetness which poured from his lips. It was like his tongue was made of candy and his heart made of cake. Normally he was renowned for his threatening tone, his violent promises and morbid underbelly. Lorenz had found Hubert's syrupy talk most unnerving. It was like finding a rose in a ossuary. However Ferdinand seemed to enjoy the streams of sugar poured all over him.Hubert had noticed how Ferdinand responded to romantic things so had abandoned subtlety in favour of laying it on thick. Ferdinand was emotional, sensual and needed constant reassurance. It hadn't taken long for Hubert to figure that out. Back at the monastery he had noticed Ferdinand's habit of overcompensating, and how he wore his heart on his sleeve. He had watch people trample over Ferdinand's emotions, and shamefully he was one of those people. He would always rue how, at times, he had been unnecessarily cruel. It was remarkable that despite how much he was hurt by others he didn't lash out, instead he would reflect and aim to improve himself. In Ferdinand's shoes Hubert would have spilt blood. 

A few more secret kisses were pressed into Ferdinand's hair and upon his forehead. His honeybee was adorable and peaceful when asleep. Hubert could admire him for hours. That was just one of the thousands of reasons Ferdinand deserved to be worshipped and he was a devotee. Unfortunately his worship would soon come to an end as morning descended with the rosy blossom of dawn. There was so much to do in preparation for the ritual and time was fleeting. Leaving Ferdinand to rest on his lonesome felt like such a toil. To pull himself away from his delectable lover would take all his self discipline and determination. Ferdinand moaned softly and Hubert removed the warmth of his arms,instantly he returned them to the body he loved so much. Progress in getting out of bed was painfully slow. 

A few minutes later Hubert tried to unwrap himself from Ferdinand without disturbing him. The situation grew a little more difficult when Ferdinand adjusted his position so that he was laid over Hubert's chest, with his pecs as a pillow. There was no other choice, he would have to awaken him. 

"Ferdinand." He whispered into Ferdinand's ear, his icy breath brushed the outer ring of his lobe. Hubert nibbles at the supple lower section of the earlobe. Once again Ferdinand moaned as he was disturbed, fidgety and frustrated he tried to fend off awakening. Hubert was not about to end his offensive, if teasing the ear didn't stir Ferdinand in the tender way he desired he would have to change his target. Kisses were scattered all over Ferdinand's face, no stop left untouched. Ferdinand grunted in discontent as he was forced to open his eyes. All was a blur until he had blinked several times. He looked up at Hubert with a pout. 

"It isn't morning yet. Master I was having such lovely dreams." He sighed deeply as he reached for the ornate headboard and pulled himself into a seated position. Weariness filled his eyes, only veiled from view by a dramatic bedhead. Hair was everywhere as it clung to his cheeks, seeped into his mouth and stuck out like antennas. Hubert reached up to take soon of those wayward strands. "I am sorry sweetheart. You can go back to sleep and continue to dream." Ferdinand scrunched his nose up unimpressed with the apology . Hubert offered a few tender kisses to try and appease his sweetheart. "I need to go and make preparations for our special day. I didn't want to just abandon you. I am sorry honeybee. Let me tuck you in again so you can rest." 

Ferdinand leant forward into a few more tired kisses. His head and body still weren't fully awake, but felt cumbersome and drowsy. "Can you leave your gloves?" He settled himself down underneath the warmth of the duvet. With head buried in the cloud puffy pillow he watched Hubert take his gloves from the dressing table and place them on the pillow beside Ferdinand's head. He hadn't a clue why the gloves were requested. Surely his cape would have been easier to cuddle to. "Would you like anything else?" Hubert raised an eyebrow as the gloves disappeared from view beneath the duvet. 

Several moments later after a little bit of fidgeting and fumbling the gloves resurfaced on Ferdinand's hands. A smile brightened his face and he stroked his cheek, imagining the gloves were Hubert's hands. "No, these will do nicely, thank you very much."

There was something moving about Ferdinand finding comfort in his gloves which made Hubert's stomach feel warm, just like it was full of homemade soup. He admired his lover for a few moment, desperately trying not to be overcome with sentimental feeling, if that happened he would struggle to depart.With great care he pulled the duvet up to cover Ferdinand's shoulders. Hubert forced himself to turn away and head towards the door. A stubborn heart made his feet idle so that he staggered like a drunkard until he grabbed the door handle for support. His mind screamed at him to open the door and leave but his heart was overpowering. Try as he might not to look back he couldn't help but have one last lingering swoon. This was a monumental last moment; the last time he would see his previous before the ceremony.

Several hours passed as Ferdinand rested in the confines of slumber. It had been peaceful, nightmares didn't dare intrude upon his loved up mind. However it was time to awakened but Ferdinand was too deep to open his eyes and embrace the world. In came Lorenz and Claude to be his morning alarm. 

"Oh dear, deary me." Lorenz whispered as he noticed that Ferdinand was still in dreamland. He looked adorable cuddled up like a little red squirrel. It felt cruel to awaken him. " He appears to be having such wonderful dreams. I do not think I can muster the power to disturb him. "

"I will do it then." Claude seemed unmoved by how peaceful Ferdinand was, and getting the brunt of disturbing didn't bother him. He leant over Ferdinand and pressed his lips on his arm. Lorenz was a little confused, surely Claude was going to gently nudge him awake. Why were his lips caressing his arm? It just didn't make any sense. Claude blew a raspberry on Ferdinand's arm. From the rude awakening Ferdinand bolted upright like a spring in shock. "What the fuck!"

"CLAUDE!!!!! Subtlety! Subtlety! Whatever happened to subtlety! " Lorenz's face was as red as radish and his voice reached such a high pitch that dogs howled in reply. "I can't believe you did that. Honestly what were you thinking? Were you thinking? I do not you were. " His arms and hands flapped in over gesturing. "And Ferdinand swearing is highly inappropriate on your special day."

Claude tried not to chuckle as Lorenz got into a flap. The drama and animation was a hilarious sight "It worked didn't it? I don't see why you are complaining." It reminded him of the time Lorenz told him off for swallowing his sperm after a blowjob; apparently it was not hygienic. 

"If I didn't adore you there would be a vast range of dark magic heading in your direction." A displeased Lorenz crosses his arms as he shook his head. "Please go and see if Ferdinand's breakfast is ready. After that being up the flowers, you know, the ones Hubert had specially commissioned." 

Claude kissed Lorenz on the cheek. "Awww; I adore you to Loripop. I will go and do as you command. I love it when you are bossy." He gave Ferdinand a cheeky wave and wink before he sauntered out of the room. Lorenz continued to shake his head. 

Ferdinand had just about recovered from the shock of being woken in such a manner. He started the process of grooming himself. Appearance was important, it has how one was perceived and judged. Nobles needed to be well groomed to give the proper impression of professionalism, pride and good taste. He picked up some fine scissors and a compact mirror to start trimming his eyebrows. "Has Claude ever disturbed you in such a manner." 

Lorenz gave a slight laugh as his memory brought up several unorthodox awakenings. "Indeed he has, many, many times. Life with Claude is never dull." He tucked himself in behind Ferdinand with a brush and carefully started to groom him. With elegant fingers he gently held the ends of the hair to deal with any knots or tangles that had built up during the night. "Hubert insisted that you would be pampered before the ceremony. He requested by assistance. I admit to being stunned by some of his suggestions. It is evident how much he loves you. He displayed intimate consideration and his attention to detail was incredible. "

Ferdinand felt heat burn his cheeks to a rosy hue. "Really! He used the word pampered? Wow I do not know what to say. " The scissors and compact mirror were placed back upon the bedside table. He was unable to focus on something so intricate when he was tongue-tied and feeling flustered. Normally he wasn't quite as bashful but Hubert's affection s could overwhelm his confidence, even when he wasn't present. 

"Pampered and spoilt were his exact words. It was sweet how Hubert gushed about you." Lorenz confined as he finished defeating the last of the tangles. Next he worked on creating volume and shine. A luxurious oil was applied lavishly with Lorenz's fingers. Such an oil commanded a high price due to the rarity of stock, however Hubert had spared no expense. "He commented on your hair and legs extensively."

Ferdinand had to admit he enjoyed his hair being fussed. When Hubert combed his hair he likes to create little ringers and waves to bury his face in. Lorenz seemed to be straightening his hair into a perfectly sleek condition. 

Claude returned with several maids and butlers bearing gifts and food. It was a breakfast banquet of dried meats, smoked fish, honeybee fruit, pastries, jams, fine cheeses and pancakes. Ferdinand was literally spoilt for choice. "Oh my goodness!" It took him a moment to recover from the sight of all that food. One could only describe it as a ' glutton's paradise'. "Rivers of honey and streams of milk surrounded with candied blooms. Hubert must believe I have the appetite of a hundred men." He took a cup of zesty tea and sipped the revitalizing blend. " in my stomach resides a kaleidoscope of butterflies fluttering. This has dwindled my hunger. "

Lorenz wrapped his arms around Ferdinand and stroked his butterfly full belly. "Eat something light and satisfying then, I implore you to eat something. I am sure Claude can consume a vast amount of what you leave. Trust me he has a black hole as a stomach."

Ferdinand selected a fluffy and light sweet pastry for his breakfast accompanied by fruit juice and tea. Claude had already been nibbling the honeyed fruit like a woodland mouse. "I can't let good food to to waste. Thank goodness I am a vampire override I would be rather tubby." He was a little soft around the edges but Lorenz enjoyed something to grab hold of. "Oh before I forget let me present you with a bouquet. " Of course it was no ordinary bouquet; extravagance, excess, grandeur and splendour were a common theme. 10 roses masterfully crafted by peerless artisans in solid gold. Each perfectly shaped bloom represented the gold of Ferdinand's eyes and hair. 

"Oh my goodness! These are lovely. I wish my internal thesaurus would work so I could use a better synonyms." Ferdinand handled the delicate stem of one flower like it was a priceless antique . Up close the rose was even more beautiful, the intricate detail had him in awe. Every petal was more delicate and realistic than the next. "I have an idea; do you think you could style one of the roses into my hair? Then I can remove the rose which sets loose some of my hair before placing the rose between my teeth and offering it to him."

"Love it!" Lorenz squealed in delight. "Your idea is the perfect combination of romance and sexiness. I, Lorenz Hellman Gloucester will style your hair to perfection." He could already envision the hairdo; loosely tied back with a rose threaded through the hairband. 

Claude raised an eyebrow at the pair. He didn't mean to be sexist but they acted like girly best friends preparing for a ball. "I am sure Hubert would be eager to take the rose with his fangs. Lorenz did something similar once. He had a rose squeezed between his buttocks and wanted me to remove it with my mouth. "

Lorenz pretended to cough to try and hunt that the inappropriate nature of Claude's example. He felt a little embarrassed by the exposure of their intimate sex life. It was very healthy indeed. "Don't be embarrassed Loripop; it was adorable."

Ferdinand laughed warmly. "The idea is sweet but I would be worried about the thorns." 

"Of course I removed the thorns! " Once again Lorenz was speaking in a mousey squeak of a voice. "Preparation was essential; I had to select the right rose, remove the thorns with tweezers, sprinkle a little repellent powder to keep bees away. "

Ferdinand managed to tame his laughter. It felt really good to chuckle with good friends, it made a few butterflies fly away from his stomach. "Was all the preparations worth it?" Lorenz seemed to overcome his embarrassment with a grin which was mirrored by Claude. He felt relieved that Ferdinand wasn't offended or judgemental by talk of his bedroom mischief. "Very much so." 

Time had leapt pass like a spooked deer. Breakfast would soon be over and Ferdinand would be ushered away into a hidden room and prepared for the transformation. Lorenz indulge in a few farewell kisses with Claude with their palms pressed together and fingers intertwined. He then offered his hand to Ferdinand. "Please come with me Ferdinand. Time is against us. Traditionally someone bitten by a vampire in an affectionate manner is known as a bride. Claude is my bride and you are Hubert's . I need to escort you to the bridal chamber to treat your body." 

Ferdinand nodded to display his understanding. He felt the butterflies returning to his stomach. The end of his human life was drawing near. Death and then rebirth, a new dawn of his existence, it was exhilarating and terrifying. It was like being blindfolded before taking a leap into the great unknown.


	21. Chapter 21

The clock was ticking on his humanity. No matter how much he trusted Hubert and loved him, he couldn't find his belly of butterflies. Do.e might consider it healthy to have the jitters before a life changing event, even if it was good for him it was still unpleasant. There was a slight shaking of his hands. Ferdinand could a few composing deep breaths to steady himself. He was inside the apodyterium of the bridal chambers with Lorenz outside waiting for him to undress. Undress was far too elaborate a word to describe the process of removing a robe which covered his body and some slippers. 

Ferdinand knew that he was taking a long time to perform a simple activity. The dithering hadn't gone unnoticed, Lorenz had banged on the door several times. There was still no rush, Ferdinand needed these few precious moments of alone time to collect his thoughts. Ever since he had awakened he had been surrounded and fussed. After breakfast and a little grooming he had been surrounded by servants. This was the first time he had touched the ground. Two servants had been offered by Hubert to create a carpet of petals for him to walk upon. Another servant had carried a strange looking out which perfumes the air with a delicious scent before he could inhale. Apparently whatever was contained within the pot purified the air. A peculiar mage had held a massive fan made of a blackened wood. When waved warm air was produced which was quite bizarre. He felt like he had been crowded by a circus of the weird and wonderful.

Suddenly Lorenz burst in without any warning. "Ferdinand, how long does it take to remove a robe? Come on, we do not have the time to waste. Hubert loathes tardiness." The solitude was over as he was dragged into the next room: the tepidarium. 

"Sorry, I just needed a little serenity for a moment." Ferdinand spoke breathlessly as his senses were overwhelmed by the elaborate marble mosaic in an extraordinary complicated pattern. The complexity of the walls were dizzying if he stated at them long enough. 

"Relax now my dear friend." Lorenz purred as he removed the lid from a case full of a decadent rich scented oil. The fragrance wasn't one he recognised; rich with the scent of old pages and a rush of green floralcy to capture black tulips splashed with ink; both tender and seductive, deep and thoughtful. Ferdinand was intoxicated by it as the aroma caressed his nostrils, luring him to a dreamy state. 

Ferdinand sighed happily as Lorenz's conjured pleasure with his magical hands. He couldn't help but surrender to the sensation, closing his eyes and letting go of his fears. Lorenz knew exactly what he was doing as he kneaded the tension of Ferdinand's shoulder, working in the luxurious oil. 

"Imagine yourself entering the most beautiful garden, you walk upon cobbled pathways with moss peaking through the cracks with their luscious green wigs. The trees embrace you with blossomed fingers as you go by and enter a link cloud of peonies gazing upon you with delicate faces. Beyond them in full parade are black tulips and fragile violet roses with petals like sugar flowers in a confectionery shop window." With each long brushed along Ferdinand's amble biceps Lorenz was making him melt like butter into bliss. Under his command Ferdinand would surrender his body to him until he was gifted to Hubert.

Lorenz was beginning to feel a little hot, something about Ferdinand aroused him in ways he wouldn't like to admit. Before the war Ferdinand had been slight but now he was a monument of masculinity with his lean yet bulging biceps hardened by axe swinging, his firm but chunky horsemen's thighs and his well defined. Mentally Lorenz disciplined himself for relishing massaging his arms a little too much. It was a little more problematic when he stroked down the spine and squeezed Ferdinand's buttocks like they were two bread rolls fresh from the oven. 

"Imagine you have wandered into a tea plantation with the early morning mist rolling over rows of nearly planted shrubs. The air is cool and cleansing upon your face, like the sky is kissing you with lips chilled by the taste of ice cream. You feel uplifted by the sparkling and refreshing zest from the crisp leaves." Lorenz but his lips as he lingered on the peachy bottom a little longer than require. Where was the bucket of icy water when he needed it. 

Ferdinand was lost in the opulent world Lorenz had created. He cooed slowly between soft breaths. All of his body felt loose and fluid like he had been crafted out of skin. Lorenz's hand must have been overlaid in velvet as they transported him to true relaxation. Then there was his rich voice whispering wonderful things which captured his imagination with vivid imagery. 

Lorenz knew that he shouldn't be drooling at those delicious thighs like they were fat slabs of meat. Once again he had to scold himself for the lack of composure. Thankfully he would be using a strigil to scrape the oil, dirt and dead skin off Ferdinand's body. When he was finished Ferdinand would be as smooth as a serpent. The curve blade was wielded skilfully by Lorenz as he glided it over the skin, contouring into every concave and convex curve of the body.   
.  
"Your strigil reminds me of Master's fangs; cool and inviting against my sunkissed flesh." Ferdinand trembled in anticipation as he envisioned the mighty tusks tear into his neck. A soft moan echoed within him. "Fatal with the sharpness of a weapon but tender. " He gazed upwards, his neck formed the arch of sweet surrender as he ran his fingernails down his throat. "Just thinking about his fangs does amorous things to my heart. All the nerves in my body set off chimes of excitement as though my body is made of cymbals." 

Lorenz gave his strigil one last clean before moving to the final limb to scrape clean: the legs. "The sharing of the vampiric kiss is a sensation indescribable by human words. Only the choir of the body can truly express it; every sense screaming as it reaches beyond the limitations of the sky to somewhere higher and profound. The mind travels beyond the veil to a magical place where dreams are crafted. Let the vision blur and the bliss blind you so that you can see colours you never know existed." 

Memories of the first time he was bitten returned to Ferdinand. He recalled the suffering of his wounds and fatigue of his muscles being eradicated by powerful jolts of ecstasy. It was a time when he relinquished all control of his body, he allowed contractions like earthquakes throughout his body and permitted his eyes to see rainbows and stars. , At first there had been blurred lines concerning consent, but Hubert's desire overpowered any reluctance. "May I confess that I have a fantasy. It is unspoken until now. One of the reasons I agreed to be a vampire is because I want to be master. I want to be the one to inflict pleasure beyond pleasure; the truest essence of joy. I want to hear my Master confess his addiction. The fantasy thrills be more than anything."

Lorenz considered the secret fantasy. It was difficult to imagine Hubert being submissive at all. To the army Hubert resembled a formidable, intimidating and unshakeable commander. When he gave an order it wasn't just an reques; it became law. There had always been whispers about Hubert's dark side, the deeds consigned to the shadows. Whatever sins were committed in the shadows all that Lorenz knew was that Hubert dominated them. "Hubert's heart is armoured but if anyone can remove it then it is you."

Ferdinand flashed a smile as he watched Lorenz put the strigil away. What Lorenz didn't know was that in private Hubert was vulnerable. When Ferdinand had taken charge in sexual advances he had made Hubert defenceless.   
,  
The next step to prepare Ferdinand for the ceremony was the caldarium. After slipping into some sandals to protect his feet from the heated tiles he was escorted over to a steamy plunge bath . The intensive heat felt fantastic as it penetrated deep into Ferdinand's body. His tense muscles relaxed as his stress seemed to melt away. Lorenz cradled a pouring fish full of cold water just in case Ferdinand needed cooling down during his hot bath. 

"Hubert's heart is armoured." The words echoed in Ferdinand's head as he closed his eyes and allowed his thoughts to wander. That was how he use to view Hubert; a heart that needed to be thawed. Everyone seemed to misunderstand him, behind the mask of intimidation was a big soft romantic. 

"If anyone can remove it then it is you." He chuckled as the words floated around his mind. Had he removed it already? Ferdinand couldn't help but wonder about such things. If not then how much was left and how would he go about removing it? Hubert did have one weakness he knew about; affection. He must have been affection starved for so long that he absorbed any sweet attention directed towards him. 

Ferdinand was directed to the final stage of his preparation; the frigidarium. Just like the previous two baths the room was ornately decorated in incomprehensible and impossible patterns. These patterns were stunning but made the eyes stung if one gazed for too long. It was difficult to ignore the designs, Ferdinand had no idea what they represented but just felt drawn to them. Hopefully when he was a va!pure he would be able to admire them closely. When it came to beauty he was a moth to the flame. No matter if it hurt he still peaked at the inlaid designs.

He did not require the use of sandals to stroll over the cool, smooth marble. Embedded into the ground was a large circle bath, the water within was so cold that a mist tried to escape into the atmosphere. His body shivered uncontrollably despite the fact he had yet to enter the water. It was necessary to close the pores after they were gently opened by the heat of the other two baths, it didn't mean he had to like it. He inhaled deeply, preparing himself to plunge into the sharpness of ice kissed water. A chattering of teeth were his protest as he bent his knees ready to dive. 

There was a tremendous splash as Ferdinand shattered the still of the water's surface. He yelped as the shock of the cold gnawed at his flesh, a sound high pitch enough to disturb the bats in the hidden shadows of the ceiling. They flapped mindlessly up above in a tangled mass of black. Squeaky sounds were unheard due to all of Ferdinand's senses transforming into blocks of ice. 

It wasn't long before Ferdinand scrambled out of the cold bath gasping for air. Lorenz laid a fluffy towel over him which Feeding bundled around himself like a chrysalis. 

"So do you feel refreshed?" Lorenz used a smaller towel to pat his hair dry. Ferdinand stared at his friend in disbelief . How could he ask such a question? Didn't Lorenz hear him shriek, or see the redness of his flesh? He felt like he had just gone ten gold with an ice giant in brawling gauntlets. 

Finally he was able to speak after several minutes of heavy panting. The warmth of the comforting towel had soothed him. "Refreshed is not the word I would use."

Lorenz chuckled softly as he used a touch of magic to turn his fingertips into little tea lights to finish drying his hair. "I know the freezing temperature can be a shock to the system. The benefits are multiple and well worth the temporary displeasure." A golden rose was threaded into the jungle of waves and curls. He had imagined that Ferdinand's hair had been spun from sunbeam at a spinning wheel or the Goddess had seen an fantastical tapestry on his head. When Lorenz stood back to admire his handiwork he smiled in satisfaction. The golden rose looked like it belonged in the garden of overgrown hair. 

"I am unsure what the benefits are. If awakening me was the sun then consider me bloody well awake." Ferdinand wanted a nice hot cup of tea so badly. Yes would be the perfect antidote to the chill. There were no teacups, nor a lot in sight. He gathered that he would be deprived a joyous sip. 

"Circulation improvements; it aids the flow of blood to the fangs." Lorenz pulled Ferdinand to his feet. "Unfortunately I am going to need to remove your towel. The ceremony is about to begin."


	22. The Ritual

One door laid between him and destiny. Behind were an audience of eyes ready to behold his form. Palpitations; a anxious heart threatened to burst from his chest. No matter how deeply he inhaled they refused to subside. The beat irritated him with an unbearable loudness. Where was the calm to settle his internal storm? Inside his stomach the storm had blown away his nervous butterflies and replaced them with a tornado; twisting and swirling, a sickly sensation. 

Brace...brace; he straightened his posture and pulled his shoulders back. It was important to give the feint of confidence no matter the turmoil within. Yet another deep inhalation and a long lingering sigh; he couldn't hide from his audience any longer. The thought of standing bare and exposed in front of Lady Edelgard still filled him with dread. It was something from a nightmare, the kind of nightmare where people laughed and pointed at the lack of clothing. Cringes garnished his face as he tried to come to terms with what he was about to do. How utterly embarrassing! Should be be modest and try to obscure the view of his private regions or strut proudly in front of everyone? He did not wish to appear arrogant, but neither did he want to be seen as a meek victim. 

There was no opportunity to bolt like a frightened horse, a clang of chain and the door began to open. Slowly...slowly; it seemed to take an eternity to reveal the chapel. Before he could see anything he was captivated by the loveliness of song. His throat was as tight as a tourniquet but the strange and alluring melody seemed to loosen it. His mouth was a barren and dry place which was soothed by the secret seduction within the music. The richness of the song was not designed for human ears, only vampires could appreciate the intricate layers and complexity. Many notes went unheard by human ears, which meant that a human could only enjoy the surface but were unable to scratch into the true depths. 

Before him was an incredible sight; polished diamonds with their incredibly bright light shone like a thousand stars in velvet night. Rubies and emeralds which with their rainbow reflections added colour to the pale porcelain of Hubert's skin. There was as much silver and gold as contained within the mines of avaricious mountains. It was not a chapel but a vault of treasure containing more shine than the sun itself. Vases of flowers adorned marble pedestals with their exotic displays of petals. Every corner was magnificent, a feast for the eyes. No matter where he looked there was always something new and exciting to delight the senses. 

Then there was Hubert.... He resembled a marble statue in the multicoloured light of a stain glass window. He was dazzling, a perfect pearl in an oyster in the deepest sea. All the bejewelled ornaments nor the radiant blooms could not compare to the ethereal vampire. Just like Ferdinand he was naked. There wasn't a glimmer of embarrassment, nor a tremble of anxiety. He stood like a proud tree stripped of the bark to expose the softness beneath. 

Composure; it had abandoned him in the baths. His ascent of the aisle was rushed due to the eagerness to embrace Hubert. The expectation was to stride at an easy pace so the guests could admire 'the bride'. Ferdinand's hair flew behind him like a golden veil as he rushed towards Hubert. Hubert's patience had waned instantly; standing and waiting wasn't an option, he found himself hastily running to meet Ferdinand halfway down the aisle.

For the moment the congregation were invisible; only Hubert existed. Their fingers knitted together as they stood hand in hand gazing into each other's eyes. With smiles mirroring one another they shared a long passionate kiss, the type of kiss which seemed to never end, even if their oxygen started to run low. The pure intensity of the kiss forced their eyes shut and their bodies flush together, nothing could separate them. When the kiss was finally over Hubert laid his head on Ferdinand's shoulder, a single happy tear threatened to drizzle down his cheek.

"Normally I am able to control my emotions, and not be overwhelmed by them. I judge without the additional burden of my feelings." Hubert whispered softly, the ice of his breath caressed the outer ring of his earlobe. "Yet when I was standing there, waiting for you to walk down the aisle I was a wreck. Dread consumed my heart and fear gripped my bones as I presumed you would flee."

Ferdinand shuddered as he let Hubert's wintry skin cocoon him with affection. "You feared that I would flee?" So underneath that intimidating exterior he was just as vulnerable and emotional as everybody else. "The thought never crossed my mind. You are my destiny Hubert. Remember that I love you." 

The rose was uncoiled from his hair, a few kiss curls cascaded wild and free from his hairdo. A playfully flirtatious wink was shared as the delicate stem was placed between his teeth. Ferdinand enjoyed a little teasing as he moved his head around for Hubert to chase. Hubert chuckle quietly, the secret, genuine laugh he only made in Ferdinand's company. Soon he plucked the rose from his teeth and lingered in a sensual caress of noses. Afterwards Hubert tucked the rose behind his ear. 

They strolled down the aisle together; the same path, sharing the same breath, the same heart and the same smile. Ferdinand started to feel the burn of the eyes of their guests on his naked body. Each look was like the butt of a cigarette being stubbed out on his skin. Naturally he hunched a little, a modest hand attempted to conceal his cock from view. In contrast Hubert was proud to show off his beloved. Hubert promenaded with gusto, a dance evident in each step. Step was an inaccurate description of the way he seemed to skip as he paraded Ferdinand in front of the congregation. Hubert did not need words as an expression of his joy. His body shouted from the rooftops how happy he was. 

At the height of his joy he wasn't oblivious to the discomfort of his lover. Hubert could only offer him soothing words. "My sweet orange butterfly, you don't see the colour of your wings. Let me tell you that they are beguiling. You are beautiful."

They reached their destination, the stone cold altar, a monument of the forsaken. Ferdinand stared at the spot where both his innocence and life would be surrendered to Hubert. To become master he first had to drown in submission. For now Hubert was his God, the immortal being who he would offer his body as a sacrifice. 

"Welcome to this celebration of the damned. Welcome to the haunt of deprivation, the place where morning fears to tread, the great Castle Vestra. Tonight you will witness more than sexual excess, more than gluttony, more than sensory indulgence as Ferdinand von Aegir becomes one of the unfettered few who choose to roam in darkness. 

Hubert's voice thundered with a resonating boom throughout the chapel. His voice ricocheted off every surface like an echo in an empty chamber. Ferdinand had never seen Hubert deliver a speech before. His magnetism was undeniable, a force of nature which was just so sexy to him. 

"You will witness sacred flesh drenched in fornication, the plucking of the grape from the vine, and the lissome wants of the pernicious hunger of the vampire." Hubert bore his monstrous fangs and roared, an ear piercing terrible shriek which made mortals tremble. Like wolves howling in the night, the roar received reply from both near and far. 

Hubert cupped Ferdinand's cheeks in his hands with gruesome claws designed to sever and stain his enemies. For now his violent hands were tender; swords transformed to feathers by love. "As I drink deep your commitment to me from your neck, you will drink deep the promises in my eyes." Ferdinand melted into the touch, closing his eyes and losing himself to Hubert's charms. Hubert's brilliance had never shone brighter. 

Ferdinand rested his hands atop of Hubert's, the fleshy gloves contoured perfectly together. He wanted those horrendous fangs to rip through his flesh with fervour so much it made him feverish. Every fibre of his being ached for the heights he had yet to experience. In his eyes he secretly begged to be ravished. "I am drunk on your eyes."

"I am intoxicated by every piece of you." Hubert purred his response between a few feathery kisses. Ferdinand silenced him with his hungry tongue invading his mouth. His tastebuds discovered every drop of a peculiar flavour before his teeth nipped at his wintry lips and tugged like a playful pet. 

Oh the agony he endured whilst trying to tear himself away from a feisty Ferdinand. The burning in his loin was a torment, as were the aches of his fangs. Did Ferdinand know the power he had over him? Just one kiss and he was an inferno of passion. There was no option but to resist the temptation to devour him. An ritual for eternal transformation had been established for good reasons. He would never forgive himself if Ferdinand ended up malformed due to his appetites.

"Would you mind laying on the altar upon your back.?" Hubert offered a hand for the sake of balance. For now he would have to resist touching anywhere else. Ferdinand gave a short sharp nod as he climbed atop the cold marble. He hissed with displeasure and gritted his teeth as the coldness tormented him. Ferdinand laid back, enduring the soothe chill of the marble and the uncomfortable hardness.

"The marble will warm to the temperature of your body." Hubert reassured as he started to adjust Ferdinand's body. Firstly he ensure that the knees were flat and together by pushing down on the kneecaps and pressing the thighs together. The tenderness had been replaced by a business like roughness. It was of paramount importance to follow the ritual exactly. He positioned Ferdinand's body with his arms spread out, in the shape of a cross.

The chill of the marble was soon history. Ferdinand only had to endure what the ritual entailed. He was uncomfortable but at least his position was tolerable. He wouldn't want to make the altar his bed any time soon. His eyes widened at the sight of a dagger. His mind screamed, "What is that for?" However his concerns failed to materialise as words.

The cold steel of the blade forced his back to straighten, every hair to stand on end like thousands of soldiers trembling before a fearsome commander, and his teeth to grit. One move and he would be sliced to ribbon. One breath, one sound, even one heart beat and he would bleed. Ferdinand was statuesque as unfamiliar symbols were drawn in blood. 

"You're in my dreams..." 

Hubert wielded the dagger like a quill with his veins a pot of red ink. Upon Ferdinand's chest he wrote of eternal love in the ancient language of night dwellers .

"You're the darkness in my heart." 

Ferdinand forced himself not to swallow as the smooth side of the blade brushed against his stomach. His buttocks clenched as he buried a gasp deep in his gut. 

"You're the rapture in my screams" 

Hubert wiped the blood off his blade upon Ferdinand's lips before he drew more ink from his index finger. He hesitated before continuing the ritual, luxuriating in the bloodied sight before him. Ferdinand resembled a celestial being with a blood soaked wing. He combed his fingers through the fields of gold which adorned Ferdinand's head and admired his resilience and bravery. There were few with a will strong enough to withstand the entire ritual. Ferdinand was strong, stronger than he imagined. What a powerful vampire he would raise from the grave to be. 

The next phrase of the ritual involved a large black pillar candle. Ferdinand watched the flame dance like a ballerina , curling and swaying gracefully upon the wick. The wax melted into a thick ooze and was dribbled over the mysterious symbols to seal them. Ferdinand expected to be burnt but instead just felt heat as the wax hardened on his body. 

"I am fragile in your presence, a beast with butterfly wings. Even the most delicate of touches will destroy my senses and dismantle everything." Hubert spoke in the voice of a preacher ranting about the apocalypse . As the wax hardened the inscribed symbols sunk into the skin. 

"The radiance of your existence will be drained to a ghostly essence. " The candle was placed aside to be replaced with a hammer and chisel. "The heart forever still. You will be replaced by a darkening resplendence and death defying will. Forever addicted to blood, kept alive by blood, sustained by blood; the hellish dependence." Hubert started to chip away at the cocoon of wax. Slowly the wax peeled away leaving behind flawless skin. The imperfections of humanity had been erased leaving a blank canvas of skin behind. 

For Ferdinand being encased in wax was a surreal experience. The heat had been welcomed by his exposed body. That was the only sensation that was entirely physical. When the symbols seeped in to his skin through his pores it felt as though the symbols had been imprinted in his memory even if he had yet to understand them. They were like constellations from a different universe. Then when his body had been freed from the wax he felt an overwhelming lightness. It was the kind of lightness that made him believe he could leave his body and become a spirit. 

"My vow to you this summer's night.  
Within the bleeding of the moon.  
Flowers in your honey hair,  
And your skin scented by a bloom."

Hubert caressed Ferdinand's cheeks, indulging in the feel of the skin; utterly soft, silky and smoother than anything he had ever felt. His words were tender and beyond what humans would consider heartfelt. It was deeper and more sincere than humanity was capable. Immortal creatures learnt through the wisdom of their years how to use more of their mind, parts inaccessible to mortals. 

"Every star is a new born sun,  
Shining through my darkest night.  
My darkness will always haunt you,  
But you will my sun, my guiding light."

No one else mattered in the world. As they gazed into each other's eyes it was like they were alone, ready to make love until fatigue took hold. Ferdinand had forgotten about Edelgard and her scarlet eyes bringing back the painful memories of how his father was disgraced and how everything had been taken from him. He had also forgotten about the purple shine of friendship and support in Lorenz's eyes and the emerald hue of Claude's smiling at him with curiosity. All the eyes of the strangers observing the ritual did not exist.

"Let me admire your beauty,  
Your silky skin and smile so bright.  
I long for you to call my name  
Like a hymn in the dead of night." 

They kissed, sweet kisses that lingered on the lips like wine. A few nuzzles of nose upon nose before one kiss, and then another, and then another. Hubert words, his devotion and vows were spoken in kisses for a few verses. 

"My sun is at the season's end  
But in ashes you will be reborn.   
All my dusk shall cover you  
Yet your eyes are the gates of dawn."

Hubert climbed upon the altar and laid over Ferdinand. For the moment he kept his weight off Ferdinand by balancing on his elbows. Ferdinand's breath became shallow as arousal possessed him. Hubert's cold, hard muscles pressed against his own sent shivers of pleasure through the layers of the skin until the bloodstream was infected. Their groins were tantalizingly close, so close that they might as well be touching. An sensual arch formed as Ferdinand's body yearned to be close enough that no one could tell where Ferdinand ended and Hubert began. That perpetual itch of addiction which lingered underneath his skin made every nerve scream. Ferdinand wanted the words to end and the ravishment to begin. Words were pretty but two bodies locked in erotic abandonment was beautiful. 

"Forever I hold you in wintry arms,  
You wear the scars of my broken kisses.  
Light and darkness in one heart unite  
The dearest of my wishes."

The vows were sealed with a kiss. Ferdinand decided to not let the kiss end. He wrapped his arms around Hubert, burying his fingers in ebony hair as he hardened his kissing. The tongue was a sexual weapon hammering through the armourament of ritual. Equally as deadly were his teeth which nipped and pulled at Hubert's bottom lip demanding ecstasy. Hubert had expected Ferdinand to be passive as he showed him the meaning of vampiric orgasms. 

Ferdinand couldn't be passive, his body wouldn't allow it. If he wanted something he would never yield. His unwavering determination was one of Hubert's favourite qualities, especially if it meant a competitive bedroom where both were hellbent on pleasuring the other more. To Hubert his lover was the perfect cup of coffee; strong, deep, hot and full of flavour, with every sip there was a new experience. 

Their tongues coiled as though they were trying to tie themselves together in a knot. Hubert purred; deep and animalistic, from the abyss of his throat. Ferdinand cooed a chorus of soft "mmms" as he feasted on Hubert's mouth. Ferdinand's hands were insatiable when it came to the tactile feel of the skin. His hands mercilessly groped Hubert's buttocks as though they were two plump peaches. Hubert's hands were just as greedy as they ravished the firm thigh muscles. 

Hubert's hand touched his chest and started to draw excruciating slow patterns. Beneath the decadence of the caress Ferdinand's flesh shook and quivered at the command of the masterful touches. With each passing minute the heat of arousal burnt through his veins. All the while his body screamed for 'more, more and more!" Hubert could only admire the fairness of his face as his hair formed a peacock's plumage around his head. 

Ferdinand's eyes closed as his lips stretched into an involuntary smile. The designs traced by Hubert's hands had moved down to his stomach. Ferdinand briskly placed his hand over his mouth to cover his moans. Hubert grinned as he watched Ferdinand sizzle in his horniness. Hard and breathless; Ferdinand's body seemed to rise into his palms, incessantly begging, shamelessly begging to experience all the forbidden pleasures.

Long luxurious strokes garnished Ferdinand's legs with bliss. Hubert's could feel the trembling in the palms of his hands. Ferdinand's body was his to conduct like an orchestra playing a sultry epic. Nothing was more alluring than those juicy thighs. They were chunks of steak cooked to perfection in Ferdinand's bodily oils. He had to taste them with his gluttonous mouth. Like a swarm of bees homing in on the sweetest nectar he placed a frenzy of kisses like stings over the inner thigh.

Ferdinand used his fingers to toy with his nipples; rotating them with obvious eagerness. Hungry for more pleasure he ran his hands over his smooth and flat stomach before he hesitated at the hips. Hubert's kisses upon his thighs caused earthquakes within. Still that wasn't enough. Ferdinand grabbed his cock and proceeded to rub himself vigorously. As the pressure intensified in his cock, his toes became pointed like a dancer's and then they curled.,

Hubert smacked the hands away like they were flies. "Behave yourself!" His voice was coarse and strained by his arousal. A ominous growl bellowed from deep without his chest as he stood at the end of the altar and grabbed Ferdinand by the legs dragging him towards him. One hand grabbed Ferdinand's throat whilst the other clamped onto his hip. With one forceful thrust Hubert dug himself inside. At first he was slow and forceful, causing Ferdinand's body to jolt in response. "I have waited so long to be inside you my honeybee. The desire was pure torture. Now you are mine, forever." Hubert sped up with the feverish frenzy of his lust. He pumped mercilessly without giving Ferdinand any chance to gather his breath or senses. Ferdinand gripped the side of the altar as he rolled his hips in desperate, needy circles. Hubert could feel Ferdinand's anus trying to swallow him deeper. 

Denial...it was brutal, at the cusp of an orgasm then to be knocked off the peak. Ferdinand groaned in frustration as his legs wrapped around him, unwilling to let him go. Ferdinand simply couldn't get enough. He was tired and sore but he didn't care at all. He didn't want to rest, nor the opportunity to catch his breath. He wanted Hubert inside him and to feel his hands upon his hips, or to feel his weight on top of him. Desperation had a vice grip on Ferdinand as yearned to ache, that bittersweet ache which was a cocktail of pleasure and pain. "Fuck me!" He demanded through gritted teeth. Hubert lifted him from the altar and slammed him down on his stomach. Once again Hubert drilled himself deep inside. 

They collided in thrusts as Hubert grunted like a beast and as Ferdinand cried out. "Faster, faster, break me, split me in two." Once again Hubert depraved Ferdinand of the realise he craved. Ferdinand wasn't going to tolerate being wound up like a toy. 

The tables turned as Ferdinand wrestled Hubert down onto the altar. They pushed against each other, both reaching for the crown of dominance. To say Hubert was surprised was an understatement. Normally the human let their body be conquered before transformation. Ferdinand wasn't normal, he was smashing traditions and doing things his way. 

Ferdinand pushed Hubert up and inside of him. Control had been snatched from Hubert as Ferdinand rode his cock with relish. The sight was mesmerising. Ferdinand's eroticism and his approaching oblivion were as one. Hubert's hottness would make a thermometer explode, and that was exactly what he did. It was earlier than planned but he emptied his load inside Ferdinand. The slap of flesh upon flesh, the squelch of his cock inside Ferdinand's cum filled anus and the sound of his name on Ferdinand's lips was a crescendo of ecstasy. 

Hubert forced himself up by his elbows before he engulfed Ferdinand in his arms. Now that he was held in place Hubert could feed. The fangs extended to a monstrous length before they penetrated the jugular vein. At first Ferdinand screamed out in agony until the pain was a distant memory. Pleasure was unbearable as his body was overloaded with it. Hubert's chest was soon caked in cum as Ferdinand lost control of his senses. Ferdinand squirmed with violent contraction on Hubert's cock. His smile had been broken leaving the remnants of a silly grin on his face. The gold of his eyes had nearly become lost in his eyelids. 

Suddenly his body entered survival mode as his blood started to run dry. Frantic limbs flailed but were ultimately useless. Soon his body was rigid, the light faded from his eyes and his heart was just a whisper. It hurt more than anything he could have imagined. A tear rolled down his cheek as he breathed his last. Hubert gently shut the eyelids and licked the tear away. One bloody kiss upon the lips sealed Ferdinand's fate. When he woke he would be a vampire. Until then Hubert wouldn't wash his lips. Why would he want to remove the sweetest taste from his lips. He felt reinvigorated and whole at least.


	23. Chapter 23

The Stage One - The Ecdysis

Ferdinand still looked so fresh and alive like flowers blossoming as spring greeted the earth with new light and life. It was like he was sleeping peacefully rather than undergoing a dramatic transformation. To the touch his hair was still silk threads woven into a fluid waterfall. To stroke his skin was much the same experience, soft and supple as though a spider had created a tapestry of pores and hairs. The only thing different was the silence and the stillness. His lips were sealed without a breath to pass through them. His chest was motionless as his heart ceased to beat. 

A few days after falling into unconsciousness Ferdinand's body began the first stages of the transformation. His flesh lost all the lustre of life, instead the surface became dull like a diamond without facets. In the genital regions and across the belly the skin had a milky colouring. Beneath the eyelids his eyes were cloudy; the sun within lost to the gloom of nightfall. 

The skin started to slouch from the tip of his nose. Soon bags under his eyes formed from excessive excess skin. Like a soft fruit the skin peeked from his lips and eyes. Over the period of three days his skin appeared to outgrow his body. It was becoming increasingly fragile as it cracked and ripped with ease. To say it was an unpleasant sight was an understatement. The pus infected flesh hung from his body like ill fitting clothing or sticky phlegm hanging in the back of the throat. Before it could start the process of decay it needed to be removed. 

Hubert started the process by soaking a large number of cotton washcloths in lukewarm water. These washcloth had been woven in a way to be completely s!pity on the surface of the skin and breathable. He then draped them all over the body and face in a ritual similar to mild mummification. They were overlapped so no skin could seep through the gaps. Each was laid with the delicately required to repair the wings of a butterfly. Even the slightest abrasion could have caused damage. After 12 hour s the old skin was soft enough to be gently wiped off. The washcloths were moved in circular motions until all that was left was new skin. Hubert used a few splashes of lukewarm water to ensure that everything was clean. After the old skin was removed he applied a nourishing moisturiser to prevent dryness. 

Hubert could only admire his magnificent creation. Perfection from head to toe as his human skin was turned to ashes in a bonfire. The wounds of war, the scars of past battles, the blemishes, the spots, blackheads and remnants of rashes were all gone. What was left was a blank canvas of porcelain white. His hair was brighter, as though they were members of the sun. Beneath his eyelids the rare essence of colour had dyed his eyes a dazzling shade. 

Stage Two - Teething

A few days after the human skin had peeled off Ferdinand, it was time to grow vampiric fangs. The first sign of the beginning of this process was the inflammation of the gums. Red, raw and extremely sore; Hubert was grateful that his love was unconscious. The suffering would have been unbearable as the new vampire teeth pushed the human ones out. As patient and as spring as ever Hubert did not leave his side. With a handkerchief in hand he would mop away the excess dribble. It was important to keep the mouth dry to avoid a rash. 

The first teeth to fall out were the top and bottom incisors. In appearance the new teeth had no obvious differences. However the enamel was harder with the ability to crunch through bone. Next to break through were the top lateral incisors. These were pointed like stalactites which hung from his mouth. They were designed to grip meat, to rip flesh and pierce the skin for bloodletting. The bottom lateral incisive followed, smaller than the top fangs but just as sharp. Next it was the turn of the molars. Unlike the human version they were deep and hollow with ragged crowns. Finally the heavily fortified canines pierced through. All the teeth that had been pushed out were gathered and placed in a pot ready to be buried by a grave which marked Ferdinand's death. 

Stage Three - Detoxication

Once Ferdinand had his new set of vampiric teeth it was time to dispel all the toxins in his body.The first part of his process was rather unpleasant. Hubert filled a pippet with a mild laxative and squeezed the liquid into the anus. It would take 12 hours approximately for all the wastage in the bowel to clear. Love and love alone is what made Hubert tolerate the vile stench. If he didn't have a deep love then he would not have been as dedicated to his lover's wellbeing. 

The second stage was far more enjoyable; various massage techniques could cleanse the body of fatigue, dead cells, tension and excess fluids. Hubert started with a long bristled brush made of reeds and swept them in diagonal stroked down the body. He started on the torso where he could admire the perky kindness of the specs and the well defined contours of the abs. When Ferdinand awaken he longed to run his nails down his chest and embed in every crevice to allow sweet red to pour for him to feast upon. He repeated the process in both arms. Hubert pined for their embrace. He had missed the powerful biceps capable of controlling a one ton beast of a horse. Then the process was repeated down both legs. He yearned for the chunky horse riding thighs to wrap around his waist. He turned Ferdinand over so he could continue to brush over Ferdinand's back and buttocks. Ferdinand's really were a feast for the eyes, and Hubert's eyes were full of lust. He was a cat eager to maul two rock hard balls of yarn. 

The massage continued as a steamed herbal poultice was rhythmically rolled and compressed over each muscle group. Outsiders would not recognise the deep, musky blend of herbs. Many of the ingredients were unique to Castle Vestra. Humans would have found the scent to be rich and heady. Vampire's could smell directly to the base and heart of a scent. For the night dwellers it was a most decadent aroma. Hubert enjoyed the visual stimulus. At his talented hands muscles slackened into soft buttery relaxation, blood which clogged circulation was encouraged to move from the lower limbs. With the kneading he was slowly bringing Ferdinand closer to awakening.

Hubert poured an abundant amount of warm oil into the skin The oil was so intensely moisturizing and nourishing that it made the porcelain flesh look alive. In the flood of heated oil Hubert used gentle, swooping pressure to ensure the oil penetration deep into the layers of the skin. With no one around to ensure he behaved himself, he spent a little more time squeezing and fondling Ferdinand plump buttocks than was necessary.   
Hubert whispered incantations into the palms of his hands to endowed with heat. With hot fingertips he steamed the body to open and cleanse the pores. When he had finished the steam treatment he washed the excess off with cold water.

The final part of detoxification was to flush the body with saltwater. A tube was inserted down Ferdinand's throat and several pints of saltwater were poured into his digestive system. The saltwater would purify the body, ridding it of any acids or stale fluids. 

Stage Four - The Awakening

Finally Ferdinand was ready to awaken. The sign that a new member of the undead would be born was a sanguine sky. It wasn't a romantic red but was a bloody red, the kind of red which you would expect to see if the moon was stabbed. The moon itself was black, reminiscent of a hole in the sky. Surrounding castle Vestra the local wildlife grew restless. Instead of howling the wolves whimpered, instead of hooting the owls were muted, and instead of chirping the crickets fled en masse. Naked trees bowed their branches in respect of the bead. Beneath the bare branches some flowers chose to whither away whilst others were on full display. The flowers which paraded in their full glory were those fed on blood. 

Hubert had become like a wild animal, pacing around Ferdinand's resting place, growling, shrieking until his throat was raw. Unsightly fangs hung from his mouth like an weaponry stand full of pin sharp daggers. The drizzle of drool had formed puddles upon the ground. On the emotional level he was a tidal wave of desperation thrashing against the rocks of loneliness. He needed his Ferdinand, without his oxygrn, his water, his blood and his heart he was nothing but a corpse. Ferdinand was beguiling and alluring as a motionless statue but it just wasn't Ferdinand with the honey in his voice and the stars in his eyes. 

One day Hubert and Ferdinand were introduced and Hubert fell in love, so much so that he planned on killing him for the inconvenience. The fights, the raging debates and derogatory exchanges, the spi lt tea and over boiled coffee beans were mere masks to true devotion. When Ferdinand sided with the Kingdom, and chose the professor over him, Hubert was a pinball who had slammed into Ferdinand and ricocheted in another direction, repealed by the contact. There was no way that he could have remained unchanged. He was scarred but stronger, but more vulnerable, more desperate, more frustrated, more shameful, more ruthless and more of everything that could make a vampire eerily human. The memory of Ferdinand had haunted his mind like a ghost, teasing, tempting, pleading, even when he had tried to focus on something else he had lingered.Ferdinand was always with him, however now he would always be physically there.


	24. The inferno rises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ferdinand awakens as a new born vampire...

Ferdinand was sculptured in perfect stillness as coldness licked at his face and seeped beneath his blankets, rippling over his flesh like the frothy tide riding upon frigid rocks. With purple lips he made the shapes of vowels but made no sound as his teeth gently chattered. Fingers and toes twitched but were imprisoned by rigidity. He tried to open his eyes but they were fused shut by ice. A growl failed to escape his throat as all he felt was an aching numbness. He remained a sculpture immobile and dead.  
,  
"Ferdinand? Ferdinand?" The velvety voice could be heard through the darkness, beckoning him to awaken.

Ferdinand concentrated, fighting to find a way to respond. No matter the mental might he applied he couldn't summon any movement. He was a captive in his body. 

Hubert was certain he had seen movement. His eyes did not lie. There were the tiniest spasms in the fingers and toes. He leaned over and carefully massaged the eye sockets, encouraging them to thaw. 

Suddenly the eyes sprung open to reveal the fire beneath. Ember lights shone in his eyes, full of the radiance of life. They were even more magnificent than they were previously, Hubert was already enchanted."Don't worry sweetheart, your body will slowly begin to respond."

"My pain is overwhelming and constant. An invisible beast gnaws at my flesh with millions of tiny teeth." Ferdinand rose like the phoenix from the flames, limbs throbbed with power , his body shimmered with moonlight and his hair was radiant with rage. "Who made you a God? A God, who does not want a better world for anyone, in fact, you want your pain inflicted upon others."

Ferdinand howled to the sanguine moon like a devil sick of sin. The ear piercing sound shattered glass and extinguished candles. The raw intensity of his power made the shadows cower from him. 

"Ferdinand?" Hubert's mouth was met with the force of Ferdinand's hand and squeezed shut. 

"You stole my life with a gentle kiss. Now let me rip out my heart to show you how black it is!" Ferdinand lifted Hubert up by his lips and thrust him against wall. Hubert felt his back crumple with the sheer ferocity of the attack. He would have defended himself but shock had paralysed him. Ferdinand had turned out magnificently; powerful beyond his wildness dreams, devastatingly beautiful and charismatic. Anger was not uncommon in newly transformed vampires. It was a direct result of the punishment of death and rebirth in the body. Normally a new born would settle down further rapidly but this was no normal red mist.

"Ferdinand! Ferdinand!" Hubert tried to penetrate through the fury to the true heart of Ferdinand. He knew that the unbeating heart within was not black but it was made of the purest gold. Calling his name did not even poke into the anger, it just served to fuel it instead. Ferdinand thrust his hand inside Hubert's mouth to grab his tongue. Hubert gagged and gargled as it was yanked out of his mouth. "Say my name again and I will remove your tongue and STRANGLE YOU WITH IT!!!" When he let go Hubert dropped to the ground like a piece of garbage. 

The rampage continued, instead of Hubert facing his wraith, it was the furniture which took the brunt of his rage. First victim were the planks boarding up the window, the nails were rended useless with a single grunt and tug. Then it was the turn of the curtain draping down from the window in a waterfall of ruffles. Ferdinand would have normally taken the time to indulge in the feel of velvet. This was no ordinary Ferdinand and he wasn't interested in luxury. He ripped the fabric like paper until it was nothing but powdery lint. The curtain post followed the velvet to ruin as it was ripped from the wall and then thrown like a javelin towards Hubert. An experienced vampire such as Hubert was able to dodge out of the way with ease. If contact had been made it would have pierced right through his chest, removal would have been unpleasant. The curtain pole was embedded into the walls like an arrow rather than through him.

Smash; the sound of shattered glass as Ferdinand plunged his fist through the window. Alarms rung in Hubert's head, there has to be a way to calm Ferdinand before he seriously harmed himself. Ferdinand's fist was already like a voodoo doll pricked with shards of glass instead of pins.

Hubert did not care for his wellbeing. Ferdinand was more important than his body. If he was maned or scarred it mattered not, as long as his sweetheart was fine. To lose Ferdinand would be like having each fang plucked out with a pair of pliers. He flung his arms around Ferdinand, a pair of loving ropes to restrain and calm him. Ferdinand growled as he felt the arm loop and attempted to elbow him away. It was a mad tussle limbs where thrown in all directions and they stumbled and rolled across the ground. 

"Get your filthy, defiling hands off me! Your fingernails have something putrid beneath them and your palms are not skin but poison." There was an excess of hiss in his voice as he flared his nostrils and bore his fangs at Hubert.

"I know your mind is confused and that your body hurts. I know, I know." Hubert huffed as he engaged all his energy in pinning Ferdinand down. So far he had failed in his aims, Ferdinand was kicking and swinging punches like a wild thing. There seemed to be no sign of clarity through the clouds of rage. "I promise things will get better, I promise." 

"Your promises mean fuck alll!!! " Ferdinand roared as he buried his fangs in Hubert's ear and ripped it off. Hubert swallowed the howl of agony. The only sign of his pain was the grimaces plastered upon his face. The ear was treated with disrespect as Ferdinand spat it upon the ground. 

No vampire could resist the spillage of blood. Blood was more paramount than manna to the gods, divine elixir and the orchard of golden apples, it was the highest high and the essence of existence; as well as containing the secrets of the universe. Ferdinand drooled hungrily as he stared at the gaping hole in Hubert's head. To him the blood smelt sweeter than a patisserie and richer than a full bodied wine. In appearance the blood flowed like liquid rubies, nothing was more beautiful. The taste was indescribable. If the essence of deliciousness and sacred knowledge could be merged into a flavour then blood would be that flavour. Ferdinand turned from tiger to kitten and all it took was the loss of an ear. 

The tip of Ferdinand's tongue trailed in the excess of clotting clumps of blood forming around the wound. Soft mews vibrated in his throat as the rage subsided to be replaced by contentment. Hubert breathed a sigh of relief. Now that his sweetheart was calm he could offer all the comfort he needed to adjust to the transformation. 

"Drink as much as you need. My blood is your blood. If you require every single drop then I will exist as a pile of saggy flesh and bones." Hubert whispered as quietly as he could, even the softest sound could upset the newly established acute sensory perception. 

The Sword Dance Song, Hubert remembered that it was his favourite. He started to hum the familiar symphony in a voice as smooth as bodies sculpted from marble and as deep as luxurious lotion sinking into barren skin. Ferdinand started to harmonise with him between eager laps of the healing head wound. There was a combined content sigh from the pair as the song reached its conclusion. 

"How are you feeling now?" Hubert stroked Ferdinand's ethereal moonlit cheek as he admired his beautiful bloody mouth. Ferdinand whined slightly as Hubert's wound had already sealed, one of the advantages of being a vampire. He attempted to pick at the scab with the tips of his fangs but Hubert used a gentle hand to turn his face away. " Hungry, very hungry, my stomach is aching and it is painful. Oh and I feel cold. Yes, cold and hungry. " Ferdinand snapped, unimpressed by Hubert not giving him what he wanted. 

"You will get blood, more than you could ever possibly drink. First I will need to remove the glass from your hand." Hubert tried to use his softest most comforting voice but Ferdinand's expression was stubborn. There would be no smile on his lips until he was fed. The wounded hand was reluctantly tossed to Hubert as thought it was manipulated by an invisible string. For now Hubert decided to tolerate the bratty behaviour. Pain and discomfort could bring out the worst in anybody, especially new born vampires. However if the behaviour continued he would have to be cruel to be kind. 

The vast amount of glass protruding from the flesh was more than he expected. Thankfully acute vampiric vision meant that he could detect even the tiniest grain on the bloody skin. Hubert had long fingernails which has one distinct advantage over shorter manicures; they could be used as tweezers. With a keen eye and pinpoint precision the wounded hand was freed from every particle of glass. The only obstacle had been the constant fidgeting which Hubert had chosen to ignore. 

"Your wounds are already starting to close." Hubert released Ferdinand's hand from his care. Ferdinand studied the bloodied hand. At first he seemed unmoved and unconvinced that anything special was happening. He shot Hubert a pair of dagger eyes in disappointment. It was only when he noticed the flesh moving subconsciously to fuse up the wounds did his expression changed. He twisted the hand into different angles to inspect the healing process. He was awed by the speed it was occurring. "That was amazing. It is like the skin is full of little haberdashers stitching up my wounds with patchwork squares."

"It is amazing. " Hubert was in agreement. Vampires had many different skill sets but healing had been the one which still impressed him. "Do not abuse your body. A rubber band can only be stretched so far." 

Hubert had to ruin everything. Why couldn't he just let him enjoy being able to heal rapidly for five minutes? Could his sire vex him more? "Since you are not going to let me revel in healing, can I at least be fed?"

Hubert bit his lips to let a little blood drizzle down his chin. "Do not be greedy! Make it last."

Ferdinand hissed as yet more rules were designed to restrict his fun. Would he obey Hubert's instructions? Of course not, he would drink however he pleased. He decided to deceive by pretending to lap gently at his lips with the finest tip of his mouth. One little lick and then he literally gnawed at Hubert's lips. Hubert buried a fist into Ferdinand's hair and yanked him off him. 

"If you are going to be a little shit, you will go into the dungeon!" Hubert did have patience but Ferdinand was tipping him to the edge of it. He wanted his sweet but confident Ferdie, not this obnoxious little shit. 

"Your blood tastes vile anyway. I would rather consume the contents of a cesspit than have another drop. " Ferdinand thrashed his body around, trying to get Hubert to let go of his hair. Hubert did let go of his hair but changed his grip to the scruff of his neck. If he was going to act like a beast then he deserved to be treated like one. 

"You are not even trying to be decent. You need dungeon time to consider your conduct." Hubert was stern as he left an unsightly bruise on the back of his neck. 

"You need dungeon time to go and fuck yourself." The rage had returned but Ferdinand couldn't act wild. The grip on the scruff of his neck had paralyzed him. No amount of mental instruction would make his body budge. 

Hubert held him like a game bird ready for beheading. Ferdinand hung limp and lifeless in his grasp until he was unceremoniously thrown in Vestra dungeon.


	25. Chapter 25

How long was Hubert planning on leaving him down here? Ferdinand loathed the dark, dank atmosphere of the dungeon. There was a cloying aroma of damp which blocked his sinuses. Shadows in the periphery loomed in the perverted shapes of tormented mannequins. He caressed the cold, hard stone wall only to swiftly withdraw his hand into his chest as the cold gnawed on his sensitive skin. Everything was unpleasant, he had been stored like luggage in a personal hell. Ferdinand was a man who loved the finer things in life, his little luxuries and indulgencies. He craved comfort more than anything: soothing tea to warm him, fluffy blankets to envelope him in an embrace and rich oils to tend to his skin. Down in the catacombs without skeletons, the abyss without demons,and the hell without the hellfire there was nothing to ease his suffering. 

He whined like a dog who had been abandoned in the rain. Coldness, always and unbearably clung to his bones like chewed up bubble gum. No matter how much he moved and rubbed his limbs, the chill continued to stick to him. Another bane was his enduring hunger, internal rumbling in his stomach never ceased. Blood was the only thing he could think about. Seeping down the walks, rivers flooding the ground and falling from the sky: blood, blood, blood. Sometimes his mind would drift and his mouth would drool as he remembered the indescribable deliciousness on his lips. His imagination loved to wander and implant the sensations of contentment and fullness in his stomach. 

Fury came and went like day and night. If he wasn't wallowing in self pity; whining and sobbing then he thrashed his body around like a boulder in a pinball machine with every wall as a flipper violently ricocheted him from surface to surface. After the collisions he was never unscathed. Self care had become an necessity as he licked his bruises. There were times when he called for Hubert with all the softness and sweetness he could muster. At other times his language was brutal and blue. 

Hubert left him in the dungeon for a week. In that week he was expected to reflect on his behaviour and implement the necessary mental changes to make him pleasant again. One whole week without nourishment, left to starve in the bowels of the dungeon. One whole week without entertainment nor stimulation. He was left without anything to distract him from sorting out his anger. With no distraction he could only focus on discomfort and pain. 

When Hubert finally came to retrieve him, the sight was not an attractive one. His eyes were red and swollen from crying torrential tears, his lips were sore and chapped from thirst and his belly had sunken. He laid coiled in a defensive ball like a tortoise but without a shell to call home. Hubert reached a hand for his bush of tangles which had matter into clumps on his head and patted him firmly. "Are you sorry?" The stern and unrelenting hardness laced his normal deep chocolaty voice. He was ready to take any crap Ferdinand had to give him. 

There was the slightest nod, the meekest and most pathetic gesture. He has been humiliated and that had ebbed away at his confidence. 

"Say it!!!" Hubert demanded with a triumphant hiss extending the first syllable . 

"I am sorry." Ferdinand mumbled, his voice muffled by his curled up body. 

"Look at me and say 'I am sorry Master Vestra '." Hubert folded his arms in front of him, unwilling to give any sympathy until he obeyed his commands. 

Ferdinand cringed at the though of uttering those degrading words. At this time he had not choice but obey. He was weak and totally defeated. He slowly unfurled, stillness made movement agonising as he whimpered softly. It was difficult to look at Hubert. He was like a sanguine moon blazing harsh, blinding light down on him. After a few flinches he forced himself to look upwards. At first his lips trembled, not producing a single sound, then in a throaty, dry whisper he spoke. "I am sorry Master." There was silence as he gazed at Hubert's unsmiling lips and intimidating eyes. 

"Do you want your hair brushed? " Hubert remove a wooden hair brush he had concealed in his cape. "Yes master, please brush my hair master." Ferdinand was on the verge of begging. He loathed how pitiful he was.

"Get on your hands and knees, then reach back and spread your buttocks. Beg me to make you feel better. " Hubert stood with arms folded and an impatient toe tap. 

"Master! Please no master." Ferdinand sniffed as his body clenched up like a closing bud. Begging was not noble or dignified in any way. Hubert was eroding away his pride, humiliating him without remorse. "Why master?"

"YOU RIPPED MY FUCKING EAR OFF!!! " Hubert's voice was a wrecking ball smashing against the walls making them scream in echoes. "The surgery I endured to have it attached again was torture. I was stitched back together like a patchwork doll." An excess of fang was flashed in aggression. Ferdinand dared to speak through his fingers at the damage he had caused. Once he saw the swollen line of stitches oozing with pus and blood he cringed. It was a ghastly sight, one of those sights which mirror the pain back upon you. There was a strange tingle in his ear. "Sorry master, I did not mean to do it. I had no control over anything."

"If you are truly sorry then you will do as I command." Hubert started a menacing gesture, the brush was repetitively drummed in the palm of his hand as he sneered through gritted teeth. 

Ferdinand couldn't believe he was degrading himself like this. He had only just started to taste power and dominance and now it has been whipped out from under his feet. It took a lot of effort to position himself like a slutty dog. The stillness of his limbs made them seem ready to snap under his own weight. A mixture of grimacing and frowning tarnished his handsome face as he forced his limbs to balance on all four. He could feel his arms and legs shake, threatening to buckle. To complete the command he had to reach back and open his buttocks. Lead weight arms trembled even more violently as he stretched them back. "Master, please make me feel good. I need your fat, long cock pounding into me. No one can satisfy me like you do. You rub against every sweet spot and send me wild. Let me be your little slut. Please fuck me and make me forget all my suffering."

Hubert was silent a moment as he admired the view. He had always enjoyed Ferdinand's butt, toned and juicy from heavy armour and horse riding. He could happily be suffocated by having his fat arse smothering his face. Then there was his chunky, powerful thighs, bulging with muscle. He could happily have his neck broken by being crashed between those delicious buttery thighs. "You do not deserve my cock." He rubbed the handle of the hair brush against his rim in rough strokes. He pressed so hard like he he using an eraser to rub out pencil lines. Ferdinand's face went red as he tried to keep the moans concealed in his mouth. His hyper sensitive anus responded to any stimulation. 

The handle of the hair brush penetrated him, forcing howls of displeasure to escape his mouth. Hubert started the violation with stabbing motions, thrusting the full length of the brush handle in and out. With every thrust Ferdinand yelped like a defenceless animal. Then Hubert started to wiggle the brush and twist it around. The sensation changed from unpleasant to arousal. Coarse moans filled the air as Ferdinand twitched and weaved his hips to try and increase the intensity of the pleasure.

"Mmmmm, I like this so much. I feel good, yes my insides are soo hot." Ferdinand forgot his concerns about dignity and humiliation. All his concerns and fears were dissolved in his horny desperation. He ground his hips in jittery, ungraceful motions as his cock dropped with arousal secretion. "Mmm I can feel something great coming" The feverishness of orgasm had begun to possess him, an intensity building and building as he shimmied and rocked with increasing haste.   
"You do not deserve to cum." Hubert at his cruellest tipped Ferdinand to the edge before suddenly stopping. He observed as Ferdinand whined and panted in frustration. His body tumbled with confusion, the reeling pricks of disappointment. 

Cruelty was finally conquered by kindness. Hubert may have felt the twang of anger but still had the overwhelming urge to soothe his sweetheart. Ferdinand's discomfort and ordeal did peck at the armour over his heart. "Come now, let me take you to a nice warm fire and wrap you up in blankets. You have been punished enough. From now on you will experience my tenderness."

Ferdinand was exhausted, suffering with sexual fatigue from the build towards the climax that never came. Thankfully Hubert did not expect him to crawl over to his feet. He was plucked from the ground like a delicate flower. Affection was not given to his master, Ferdinand wasn't in the mood to be sweet to someone who had violated him with a hairbrush. If Hubert gave him affection then he wouldn't protest, he did not have the energy to He used his remaining energy to feel relief as they descended from the dungeons back into the first floor of Vestra Castle.


	26. Chapter 26

Ferdinand had spent the past few days seated by a blazing fireplace. Being near the flame was the only way to maintain warmth in his indeed body. Hubert had assured him that he would grow accustomed to the cold and would revel in it. At this time he feared that he would never get use to it. If he moved away from the fire he shivered uncontrollably. Blood had been provided regularly and consumed with enthusiasm. Ferdinand was disgusted by the fact he would guzzle without questioning the source of how ethical it was. He had always prides himself on being a good person. How could he be a good person if he was no longer a person? Should he bother trying to maintain his humanity or surrender to being an inhuman monster? Was it possible to be an ethical and good vampire? 

Conversation had been limited, affection even more so. Ferdinand couldn't bring himself to be sweet towards someone who had stimulated him with a brush. There was something disturbing about Hubert, something beyond the darkness. At times he was a sweetheart, no one could be softer. However there were other times he was just cruel. Hubert had a cruel streak which was most unsettling. Had he always had it? Was it a vampiric trait? Had something or someone traumatised him enough to create a side effect of cruelty? There were mountains of questions but the bravery to ask them alluded him. Ferdinand was insanely good, his motives virtuous even in the heat of battle. He did not want to upset Hubert by asking such a horrible question. Yet until he did there would be part of Hubert he would never truly understand. 

Hubert came to him with a bowl of blood laced soap and a hot water bottle. The bowl was placed on the ground, much like how someone would feed a cat. The hot water bottle was pushed into his chest. Ferdinand buried the hot water bottle underneath his jumper, desiring the warmth close to his body. He then picked up the bowl trying to temper his eagerness. Salivating was a awful habit but he couldn't stop it. Every sense was ignited to ultra sensitivity. If the bowl was a bathtub he would have dived into it. No, control was meek, his insatiable appetite was his ruler. He literally bummed his head into the bowl and lapped up the delicious. No a single drop was left, he had licked the bowl clean.

"I guess I won't be taken to a fancy restaurant until I can eat with manners." Ferdinand attempted to joke but the atmosphere fell flat. Instead of laughter it was greeted with a cough. Silence reined again except for the crackling of fire. 

" Ferdinand... " Hubert spoke in a whisper, a controlling whisper. Shouting was just noise and hot air, to whisper was powerful. To hear what was being said the listener would have to be quiet, whispering was behaviour manipulation. 

"Yes?" Ferdinand was successfully manipulated . He spoke quietly and lifted his head to look at him. It was like he was ready to hang on every single word.  
"Do you love me?" The question itself was pure manipulation. He was forcing Ferdinand to be honest, forcing him to show some sweetness and affection. 

"Yes I do. I love you. I love you despite how much of an asshole you can be." There wasn't even a heartbeat between answer and the question. The answer was so instant and forceful that it silence Hubert. "Now that I have confessed my love you must tell me about your dark. Tell me of the darkness of your heart. Tell me about the cruelty you have witnessed, been victim of and participated in.Tell me everything. Let me in! If I know why you occasionally treat me cruelly then perhaps we can work together to end it. I could never hate you, no matter the sins weighed against you. "

It was difficult taking Ferdinand seriously when his face resembled someone wearing a face mask of soup. He mopped up the mess with a handkerchief. "You only get the treatment you deserve. If that treatment is cruel it is because you have been cruel."

Ferdinand sighed, he knew Hubert would try a manipulate the conversation so that the conversation diverted away from him. "An eye for an eye. I do not understand how running away in fear is equal to forced nudity and violent hair pulling? I apologise for ripping your ear off but I was out of control. Did I really deserve humiliation?"

Hubert cupped Ferdinand's face with his hands and stroked him with his thumbs. "You are beginning to learn about your enhanced sensory perception.. Everything is clearer and sharper. You see the world anew." He placed a finger over Ferdinand's mouth to his him before he could question the relevance of enhanced senses . "Emotionally the depth of feeling is increased. You hurt deeper, love harder and hate with every fibre of your being. The increase in the depth of your emotions take time to develop." The finger was removed and placed over his silence heart. "You experienced blind rage. That was a mere sample of the depth of emotion you will feel. Don't you remember how it dominated you.?"

Ferdinand closed his eyes so that nothing interfered with the touch of Hubert's finger upon his heart. "When did you first feel rage?"

Hubert sighed deeply as the painful memory resurfaced. "I was a mere boy. Edelgard's had been whisked away to the Kingdom. I felt betrayed by my father. Our sacred duty to serve the Emperor had been pissed over. I run away to try and find Edelgard's several times. Each time the soldiers dragged me back home. Pure, unwavering hatred consumed me. The fury was a shadow haunting me. Whilst Edelgard's was out of my reach she was subjected to horrific experimentations. The length of her life was sliced off. Her body has been violated and abused. My father enabled those who slither in the dark. He had to die. " Hubert's demeanour softened as he remembered how he delivered judgement to his father. "When I sunk the knife into his chest I recall the bloodied tears that flowed. I believe he understood why he had to die and refused to fight it I felt cleansing relief. The weight holding me back had been lifted. There was no hesitation and no regret. I admit that I enjoyed the murder. I enjoyed every moment. I twisted the knife when it stabbed his heart. The beady eyes of death bulging from his skull was my enlightenment. "

The betrayal of his father could have been the catalyst of his cruelty. To feel such hatred for someone who was meant to love and care for you must have left a permanent scar on his heart. Ferdinand had never been able to truly despise his father. Duke Aegir had been a good father to him. His childhood had been happy and carefree. He had many fond memories of him. However he knew that he was a greedy and selfish man. He had only learnt of his role in the experimentations recently. His father had deserved to perish in Hyrm territory. He still felt bitter about it as a good and loyal son. "When we first met you must have hated me."

Hubert removed his finger to take hold of his hands. "What I felt for you back then was closer to hate than love. You were a nuisance constantly challenging Lady Edelgard and getting in her way. I judge people on their own merit and not based on the actions of their family You were a pain in the arse but you weren't completely devoid of charm."

Ferdinand laughed slightly as he recalled what an idiot he had been at times. "When did your feelings for me move closer to love?"

Hubert tried to remember the exact moment. "The feeling of love sneaked up on me without warning. I tried to deny it and push it out of my heart. I wish that I hadn't been foolish. If I had told you my feelings then perhaps you wouldn't have followed the professor."

Ferdinand gave his hand a little comforting squeeze. " No, I would have still joined the professor. Edelgard started a war which sacrificed civilians in the name of ideals they knew little about. She shook the foundations beneath their feet and left them vulnerable. Many starved and many children were left homeless. She sided with disgusting individuals and allowed them to continue the experimentation she once suffered. If I suffered such pain I could never allow it to be inflicted upon others. I understand ridding the leadership of corruption and weakening the value of crests which has caused great suffering. I just cannot live with her methods. I couldn't just follow her like a good pet."

Hubert leant in and kissed his cheek. "Change and suffering are unfortunate bedfellows. One without the other cannot exist. Mistakes have been made on our path and our repentance is guilt. I cannot disagree with your reasoning. You have a kind heart. To make the world a better place has resulted in the plundering of kindness by harsh reality. I sometimes wonder what would have happened if we had spoken to Claude before the onset of war. I do not think our dreams were incompatible. Trust is never easy "

Ferdinand met his eyes, capturing them in a blaze of fire. "Change and suffering will happen independently from each other. Vestra castle requires change. Your cruelty and illogical sense of justice cannot prevail. I will unseat you and become master. Kindness will rule. Your servants and underlings will no longer have to fear you. You will call me master and not a drop of blood will be split."

"How do you plan on removing my power?" Hubert was sceptical of Ferdinand's claims He wouldn't hand over power without a fight.

"I will seduce you. You won't be able to resist. When I have recovered from the transformation you will aid my ascent. " Ferdinand gave him a knowing smile which he could not help but believe.


	27. Chapter 27

Hubert's darkness, it shrouded his thoughts. In the night there was only a glimmer of light in the gloom. As his body adjusted to being reanimated, his mind simply couldn't. Vampiric logic, Hubert's perverted sense of logic and justice were not his. He clung to his humanity, to his ideals and noble pride like gum beneath a table. There were questions yielding no answers. The sense of cluelessness and helplessness he felt was maddening. Ferdinand had let a barrier grow between himself and his master, bushy barriers with thorns and poisoned berries. The bushy barrier would only descend when he could find a way to understand Hubert. 

Footsteps, he did not just hear them but could feel them drawing ominously near. As a human he would have been unaware of the approach. As a vampire he could predict the approach, such knowledge was one boon of being a fanged monstrosity. There was time to ready himself before Hubert arrived, time to stand talk and bold. He had to abandon many assets which were unique to him such as drama and emotional impulses. At this time Hubert was treated professionally, the cold hard steel of business acumen, vulnerability was not an option. 

"Why do you always stand to greet me? You are marble; cold and stark in colour, and as unmoving." Hubert did not enter, but allowed his voice to creep through the gaps in the door. 

"What do you want me to do? Tell me, do you want me to ran to you and lick your face like the obedient dog? Should I be a tease, pleasuring myself but just out of reach? What do you want to see when you enter?" Calmness, it was difficult to maintain, his voice wanted to burst into theatre but he had managed to keep it steady. Ferdinand folded his arms in front of him and waited. ..waited.

Hubert took his time responding, a method of controlling and manipulating the situation. He was forcing Ferdinand to wait, purposely stealing his time and making it belong to him.. Minutes were robbed and Hubert knew that Ferdinand's patience would wane. "A smile would be pleasant. I have always treasured your smile." 

Compliments always weakened him, and battered down his defences. He was toast which could be buttered up until he went soggy. A smile formed but Ferdinand immediately forced his face to frown. "How can I smile at you when all I see is a ink stain on your heart? I want to blot it out but you won't let me. You stubbornly cling to secrets, and to pain. You want to suffer! Why are you so determined to suffer? " 

Truth and lies were both daggers that could cut a path to clarity or stab you right in the heart. Hubert had never been afraid to wield them. In fact with most people he had woven an intricate web of misinformation. No one really knew anything about him other than he was Edelgard's devoted retainer. "Let me tell you a story then. I consider it trivial, nothing you should concern yourself with but if you insist on knowing about my pain then I shall open up a little." Hubert rested his body against the door, caressing the door handle in circular motions. "When Edelgard was taken away to the kingdom I felt a great sense of loss. It was like my heart had been ripped in two and my body dismembered. My father insisted that I forget about her and forget my sacred duty." 

Ferdinand inched closer to the door, his whole demeanour softened as he laid his hand on the aged wood. "I remember she was taken to the Kingdom when her mother married King Lambert. I did not think much of it back then. I was only a child myself enjoying revelling in the upper echelons of noble society."

Hubert could feel him there by the door, a smile crossed his lips. "I tried to reach her. One night I ran away trying my hardest to make my way to the Kingdom. Of course I was foolish enough to even try. Soldiers were sent to find me and bring me back home. They succeeded in no time. To stop me attempting again I was locked in the same dungeons I incarcerated you within."

Ferdinand's eyes widen, he could not comprehend why a parent would lock up their child, their flesh and blood. The bond between child and parent was a sacred one. "He locked you up in the dungeon? I am sorry."

"You have no need to be sorry. He did not mistreat me. I was given food, books, writing tools, wooden games and other time consuming pursuits. It was while I was incarcerated that experiments were conducted on Lady Edelgard. She watched her siblings perish and suffered great physical and psychological torment. Her body was stretched and distorted into monster forms, two crests buried within her chest. Her life was severed short. Her hair was drained of all colour and her flesh sickly pale. I regret not being able to do something to stop it, not that there was anything I could do. I blamed my father for failing to protect the Hressvelg family, for failing the sacred duty entrusted to the Vestra vampires. I passed judgement on him with a knife through the heart. I stabbed him in the name of Ionious and Edelgard. I stabbed him for being a traitor. Justice, dark and cruel was passed by my hand." There was a pause. "I loved every moment of it. My only regret was not stabbing him sooner. I am a monster Ferdinand. Can you ever love a monster like me. I enjoy killing. My love beats for sadistic pursuits."

"Yes, Hubert, yes I do love you despite the darkness that dwells." Ferdinand sighed deeply as he turned the handle so he could look at Hubert. "You have a new sacred duty and a new purpose." His hands cupped Hubert's cheeks as he stared into those secretive eyes. "You will now serve me. You will declare an oath to Aegir and I shall be master. You were born and raised a servant. You know nothing else. When you try to be master it makes you erratic and illogical. I shall be a benevolent master. With my care there will be no cruelty."

Hubert gave him a sceptical raised eyebrow, the flamboyant ginger had underestimated the toil of eternal life and the dark thoughts which occupied the minds of the undead. Ferdinand had noble intentions, as always, the trouble with his noble intentions were that they rarely matched up with reality. "As hopeful and optimistic as always, I always did love that about you. You have a path and you stroll down it with your positivity and determination lighting the way. Whatever obstacles cross your path, you refuse to yield. However the path ahead of you is different from the human path, it is darker, soul destroying, energy zapping and morale draining. There is no end in sight, the path stretches beyond the horizon, then further still. At times the path will be a circle and at other times it will lead nowhere. Sometimes you will believe you are hallucinating and sometimes you will feel the stab of deja vu."

Hubert could be more dramatic than Ferdinand ever wished to be, with poetry and dark imagery laced in his words. "You need my positivity Hubert. You need it more than the sustenance of blood. Without it what are you?" Ferdinand was confident , he would not let Hubert's dreary words deter him. "The path ahead is dark, that is your perception, not mine. I am the light. You don't need to follow the dank, dark path, you need to follow the light, follow me." He felt triumphant in his speech, a fist pounded his chest in strong hearted glory. "Yes there will be struggles ahead but hand in hand we will face them together, two is better than one. I see flowers, clear water and sunshine on my path. I hear the tap of little feet and feel the warmth of family My path is brighter than yours so follow me."

Ferdinand was resplendent when his eyes shone with confidence, Hubert was mesmerized by him. What made him even more captivating was the high spirited smile and the colour in his cheeks. Wait a minute! Hubert was surprised that Ferdinand had any colour at all. Somehow his cheeks were rosy, just like a human. It was impossible and yet his eyes were not deceiving. Could Ferdinand be a different vampire, a humane and bright creature amongst the porcelain dead? "I have to say that your words are powerful. To be honest I never considered you charismatic before. Your speech was radiant, beautiful, full of leadership qualities. I actually feel inspired, yes inspired in the same way I felt inspired by Edelgard's determination to change the world."

Ferdinand was silenced by his astonishment, Hubert had just compared him favourably to Edelgard, it was unreal. Was Hubert feeling alright? He studied the warm smile etched on his face, it appeared to be genuine. "Well, I don't know what to say." 

Hubert chuckled, what he said was unimaginable but it was the truth. He had given Ferdinand an honest appraisal. "If I was to swear an oath to you, what would be our first task?"

Ferdinand pondered the question a moment. "A celebration involving all vampires, a grand bonding event. I want to reach out to all vampires and perhaps shine a little light onto them."

Hubert chuckled again, there was definitely a light shining on him. "How ambitious, how wonderful, how positive and how very Ferdinand."

Ferdinand was victim to the contagion of chuckles. They both chuckled for ages and it felt uplifting. "I guess it is, I guess it is." A slit dripped with blood on his lips, he had clumsily cut himself with a fang, wielding them was still problematic but he was improving. Hubert drew nearer, his body a momentary blur with his speed of approach. He nuzzled his nose upon Ferdinand's, seeking permission to taste the sweet crimson. Ferdinand was generous with his lips as he caressed them over Hubert's, leaving a line of red behind. Hubert lapped up the blood like a content kitten. 

"I have more plans, plans for us. You spoke of adoption before I was transformed. I want to have a family with you. Once I have adjusted to being a vampire, would that be possible?" Ferdinand pulled upon his lip, ensuring the spring of blood did not heal over. 

"That would be possible." Straight after Hubert had spoken Ferdinand combined their lips into one, blood pouring liberally for his vampire husband. A kiss turned into a smooch without end, a coil of tongue in a snake charmer's dance. 

"You can be a bastard but you are my bastard." Ferdinand stroked the side of his face. "Come, I am thirsty for some tea and perhaps a taste of gourmet Vestra.."

"You are an overdramatic, tactless nuisance but you are my overdramatic tactless nuisance. I wouldn't have you any other way. " Hubert followed his light.


	28. The final chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for enjoying the ride.

"Why could Hubert smell blood, as fragrant as the rose, and as inviting as morning coffee. As he tried to pen a threatening letter it drove him to distraction. His focus, his extended mental dictionary of words and his ability to form the shapes of letters were stolen by the decadent aroma. A curse crossed his lips as his task remained incomplete. It was close, just a sentence or two away from being tucked into an envelope. Hubert leant back in his chair, wallowing in defeat, grinding his fangs and huffing steam. Frustration was an anchor, crushing his body, rending it useless. Horniness was a street parade when all he wanted to do was cross the road. 

With his duty abandoned, he went to investigate the source of his distraction. Outside his office door were droplets of delicious blood which had started to sink into the wood, staining the patina rusty red. Hubert dropped to his knees and licked the floorboards frantically. At that moment he was more ravenous dog than man. The proper conduct of humanity were replaced by desperation as he attempted to bury his fangs into the wood to sup every last drop. 

Sniff...Sniff! The fragrance of crimson ambrosia was the sweetest thing, and it was abundant. He could smell blood in every direction. Just a little further up the corridor were a few more droplets. There was no retreat back to humanity, instead he growled and purred as he cleaned the floor with his tongue. 

"A few little drips of blood and you descend." Ferdinand hummed as he stood at the end of the corridor , gripping his arm tightly to tourniquet a bloody wound. Hubert looked at his riding boots, polished to a shine and grunted unintelligible nonsense. He rose to his feet and crossed his arms in discontent. "What is the meaning of this? Why is your blood sprayed everywhere?"

A fang bearing smile played across his lips, the fine points were stained with blood. "Seduction!" Ferdinand's eyes were an inferno, swallowing up and burning to cinders anyone who dared to look within. " The transformation has unearthed hidden oceans within. The tides of sensuality and sedition have flooded me. I have let myself drown in this new insidious sensation."

"You are teasing me! You have sprayed your blood around for every vampire to smell." Hubert hissed, his face distorted into a monstrous deformed mess as he transformed his teeth to spikes, shredding and menacing.

"They can only smell it and yearn for it." Ferdinand swept up to Hubert like a warm breeze through the chill. His hair had the angel's scent, an angel with one wing dipped in blood. "My blood is for your lips, your appetites." Hubert reached for the golden strands of silk paraded before him but in a graceful twist Ferdinand deprived him the satisfaction of touch. " I have an image in my mind, a painting horrific and fantastic." Once again Ferdinand promenaded in and out of reach, a succulent tease for Hubert's starving hands. He growled, a beastly sound, the warning of his discontent when he did not get what he desired. 

"The game you are playing will backfire." Hubert continued his campaign of intimidation but Ferdinand was unmoved by it. He let his fingertips trace the rigid silhouette of, Hubert's proud cheekbones. His face had blossomed into a confident smile, a knowing smile. "There is always risk, the greater the risk, the greater the reward." Ferdinand locked them in eye to eye contact . There was no escaping those hypnotic orbs of honey. With his beguiling glare Ferdinand seemed to penetrate deep within, shining light into the catacombs of his mind. 

Never look into the sun directly, you could go blind. Hubert had gone blind as he let Ferdinand's eyes burn through him. All his jealousy, anger and paranoia were turned to dust. Words were unnecessary when eyes screamed with love and lust. Lust and love; they were constant bedfellows, no one could scar his heart or cause his desire to throb quite like Ferdinand. 

"You remember that I said I had an image in my mind. Would you like me to tell you what it is?" Ferdinand's voice was as soft as clouds, a softness which was a masquerade for his hidden passions. 

"For you my sweetheart, my ears are always open. " Hubert purred as finally the touch he craved was gifted to him. Ferdinand knitted their hands together. Every part of Ferdinand intoxicated him: his coy smile, his radiant fireball eyes, his scent and the lyrical voice,; the list was endless. 

"Revelry, you and me are revelling in blood." Ferdinand let out a happy sigh as he expanded upon his imagery. "Clothing is not fabric but stains of red. We are painted in each other and drunk on it. Our eyes are glazed with paradise and our faces stretch into misshapen smiles" His actions lacked his normal abundance of grace. He lunged at Hubert with fangs like claws and ripped the brooch from his collar. It was a savage undressing by ivory dagger as Ferdinand mercilessly shredded his clothing. There was unrelenting hunger surging through Ferdinand, a willingness to indulge in the escapism of blood overdoses. In crude disregard for etiquette he bit off buttons and spat them across the room. Hands were not necessary when the fangs were such a useful tool. 

Stab, Ferdinand plundered blood in the manner of a thug as he pierced into Hubert's chest. A moan of arousal reined as pangs of pain echoes throughout the corridor. Gluttony and lust were the twin sins which infected Ferdinand as he guzzled and splurged noisily. An eager tongue flicked his nipple as his fangs embedded deeper into his pecs. In the throes of passion Hubert arched and flung his head back as he become a marionette to the whims of his beautiful lover. 

The taste was ambrosia, indescribable in human language. It filled the heart with a sensation beyond divine and satisfied the itch of hunger which always lingered beneath the skin. One dip and he was transported to a higher ground, a place where all the mundane troubles of reality faded into nothing. Ferdinand needed more, always more of the deliciousness so when he withdrew his fangs he jabbed them in again just over the unbeating heart. Hubert would let himself be drained dry. Anything his sweetheart desired he would provide. In a way that made Ferdinand the master and he was a humble servant. 

Blood flowed like waterfalls, turning the porcelain chest of Hubert into something macabre and sullied. Ferdinand thought the sight of a bloody Hubert beautiful as he admired him through bloodshot eyes glazed with a drunken high. An eager tongue smudged the blood stains as his hunger continued to rage within. Hubert was drunk as well, drunk on the bliss of being a decanter for his husband's gluttony. 

"When is it my turn to have a taste?" Hubert whispered in a velvety voice as he gave pleading nuzzles. In response Ferdinand kissed the lips misshapen by ghastly fang. With the number of kisses he lavished it seemed that he would never cease. "Oh my lovely Hubert, I love your fangs piercing my flesh, sending me into ecstasy and addiction. Exchanging pleasure, if only we could do it for night after night and live eternally intoxicated. "

Hubert chuckled softly as Ferdinand fed him the ample supply of affection. "I am intoxicated just looking at you sweetheart. My eyes are never sober." He started to return the sweet kisses with an awkward slobbering from a mouth more fang than lip. It was his turn to drink and Ferdinand was an irresistible vintage. He started by demonstrating his skill in gentle stroking of his fangs over the supple, inviting skin of Ferdinand's neck. His husband cooed for him, beautiful birdsong to delight the ears. 

The anticipation was excruciating, every nerve begged for Hubert to rip him to pieces. That itch which lived beneath the skin was screaming for relief. Hot and bothered Ferdinand fidgeted as he was teased with tenderness. Hubert was not cruel, he did not make Ferdinand wait for long. It was an art form the manner in which he bit his sweetheart. The penetration was performed within any pain. Softly, ever so softly he buried his mighty fangs deeper and deeper, causing Ferdinand to tremble in pleasure. Restless hands grappled at Hubert's head, desperate for deeper impalement. 

The lower half of their clothing was disregarded with great haste. They ground together, pestle upon mortar, the friction of hard dripping cock upon hard dripping cock. They moaned in unison as they shared in each other's horniness; mutual love and trust flowed between their bloodstreams.

Ferdinand lifted Hubert off his feet and charged him into a wall, a stampede of lust had turned him into a rampaging bull in heat. Power; raw and unbridled, Hubert loved it more than he liked to admit. To be thrown around like a doll, a mere plaything, it was a new and surprising kink. He wanted Ferdinand to use him for blood and sex. As sustenance and satisfaction; Ferdinand utilised him for both as he engaged in mutual feeding. In a circle of blood they gnawed each other's necks, leaving a patina of clotted blood and bruise. 

Feeding and fucking; both were related in the vampiric world. To increase pleasure further penetration was required. Ferdinand thrust himself inside, a stab of his hips and tightening of his buttocks accompanied the swing of gyrations. Moans and slurping rattled through the corridors, disturbing bats in the rooftops. 

From the neck they moved upwards started to feast upon each other's lips, nearly suffocating on blood and tongue. Lips were shredded like paper in a clash of mouths. Everything felt fantastic! Blood made colours brighter and aromas more enticing. The high they shared was a psychedelic dream. 

They did not care how much of a mess they made of each other. It was worth the carnage to feel ecstasy. Ferdinand see -sawed inside Hubert, the sensation of being sliced in two. Hubert shivered uncontrollably as the pleasure became too much, it felt like it would murder him. He came, sullying Ferdinand's chest with his seed. Ferdinand felt the fever of orgasm not long afterwards as he filled Hubert with enough cum to make him bloated. 

Ferdinand kept Hubert captive against the wall, skewered on his cock. They mirrored pants as they started to recover from the high. Hubert laugh through sore lips, a laugh made awkward by oversized fang. "We are going to need to lick each other's wounds. We resemble warriors rather than lovers."

The laughter was shared as Ferdinand rubbed their noses together. "You are not wrong. My neck feels like it has been chopped by an axe." With gentle affection he started to carefully lick Hubert's lips, attempting to door he his ravished lips. To assert his dominance he stayed inside, marinating his cock in his seed. He liked feeling every twitch and every ridge. It made him feel close and connected.

"I never expected this. The light is full of surprises. Perhaps to follow you on a sun lit path isn't such a bad idea." Hubert purred, content to have Ferdinand inside him, keeping them locked together in a lingering bliss. "Master Aegir, do you like that?" He teased in a coy whisper.

Ferdinand had to admit that it gave him a thrill to be address in such a manner. He had always been find of grand titles and honorifics. "Yes my dear Hubert, you have made outbound sensual in that wonderful deep tone of yours. You do not have to call me master. I like sweetheart, honey and Ferdinand just as much." They continued to softly lick and heal each other's necks, essential aftercare for their rampant love. 

"I have endless lists of lovely names for you. If you continue to shine your light upon me then I will continue to add to the list. " Peace existed between and long may it reign.


End file.
